A New Family
by BigSOAFan
Summary: While working on a school assignment, Brittany uncovers a secret she was never supposed to know. As she finds the missing link to her past, how will she handle everything while eventually finding love at the same time?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, I hope you guys like my new story, A New Family. Let me know if I should continue or trash it!**

Brittany Finch couldn't help but roll her eyes as she finished taking notes in her Psychology class at the University of Houston. She had always been interested in the subject and always enjoyed the class, but as she listened to her professor explain the term paper that was to be written, she suddenly questioned herself on why she enrolled in that particular class.

"Now, don't forget, your term papers are due at the end of the semester," Professor Montgomery explained. "You need to interview someone who has grown up in a single parent home, and discuss the pro's, con's and impact it had on that particular person. The paper must be at least ten pages. Let me know if you have any questions, and I will see you on Monday."

As she gathered her books together, Brittany's mind began to race. Who would she interview for her paper? She smirked as she realized she could technically do the paper on herself. But then again she couldn't. When Brittany was born, she was born to an 18 year old teenager, and they both lived with her maternal grandparents. She had no relationship with her biological father, and when she was a year old, her mother died in a car accident.

Ever since her mom died, Brittany's grandparents became her legal guardians without thinking, and although she knew how blessed she really was, deep down she felt as if something was missing. Maybe it was because her mother was gone. Maybe it was because she didn't know her biological father...

"Hey Brit!"

Brittany's thoughts were interrupted as she turned around, and smiled toward her friends, Amy and Jill. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"Nothing much," Amy replied. "How was class?"

She shrugged as she explained her thoughts about her Psychology paper. "So, I don't know. What do you guys think?"

Jill shrugged. "I think it's a good idea, but technically you didn't grow up in a single parent household."

"Yes that is true, but I was raised by my grandparents. Neither of my parents were around,"Brittany argued.

"Why in the hell are we talking about homework? It's Friday!" Amy chimed in as the friends laughed. "What do you guys want to do tonight?"

Brittany giggled as the three friends headed toward the school parking lot. "What did you have in mind?"

"I heard about this new bar in Dallas, and it's supposed to be cool," Amy said. "What do you guys think?"

Jill and Brittany exchanged looks, and ultimately nodded. "Yeah that sounds like fun!"

Later on that night, Amy picked up both Jill and Brittany in her Ford Escape and made the trip to the new bar in Dallas. When the three friends walked in, they were each equally impressed.

"I can't believe how packed it is," Brittany commented.

Amy nodded in agreement. "Yeah, and I already love the music!"

After ordering drinks at the bar, the trio took over an empty table. As the night continued, Brittany, Amy and Jill continued to gossip and laugh over stories, but as Brittany looked around the bar and to her left, something struck her. At the next table, a group of good looking guys sat and a particular one caught Brittany's stare. They both exchanged smiles.

Brittany's new mystery admirer didn't appear to be too tall, but then again she really couldn't tell since he was sitting down. She absolutely loved his brown hair and from the looks of his muscles, she loved the fact that he took care of himself. She didn't know what it was, but something drew Brittany to this mystery man. She took an instant liking to him.

Just then, Jill's hand waved in front of her face, breaking Brittany's thoughts. "What's got you induced over there?" she asked.

"Nothing. I just saw this guy over there, and he's nice looking. We smiled toward one another, that's it."

"Yay! I'm glad your looking again...especially after Justin," Amy said.

Brittany smirked. "Who says I'm looking. I smiled at a guy, so what," she said as she got up from the table and smoothed out her black dress. "I'm going to get a drink."

As she made her way back towards the bar, Brittany felt herself getting into a bad mood. "Why did she have to bring up that name?" she quietly asked herself. The Justin Amy was referring to was Justin Marx, her ex-boyfriend. An ex-boyfriend that wasn't so nice.

Meanwhile, Matt "Evan Bourne" Korklan sat back in his chair and admired the beautiful girl from the next table as she moved to the bar. Everyone around him noticed the faces he was making and the smiles that spread across his face. Finally, Kofi Kingston couldn't take it anymore, and hit his friend on the shoulder.

"Yo, Korklan! Come back to earth!"

Matt snapped back into reality instantly, and smiled slightly toward his friends. "What?"

"Ok, so we've all noticed you checking that girl out while she was sitting with her friends, and now she's alone at the bar. Go talk to her!" Matt Hardy instructed.

He looked once again toward the bar, and could literally feel his heart break into little pieces as he witnessed a man loop his arm around her shoulders. "Nah, I can't talk to her now. It looks like she's already taken."

Kofi looked toward the bar himself, and smirked as he motioned the girl's action toward his friend. "I don't really think she's with him," he said, referring to them watching Brittany removing the stranger's arm away from her shoulders. "It looks like she might need some help."

Matt took one last swig of his beer, and headed toward the bar area. As she waited for her Fuzzy Navel, Brittany grew more annoyed by the minute. The stranger to her left kept putting his arm around her shoulders and making sexual comments.

"Ok, look, I'm only going to say this one last time," Brittany said. "Please leave me alone!"

"Leave you alone? Come on, I think we could have a good thing," the stranger said, once again slithering his arm around her. "How about you and me go back to my place and get to know each other better?"

"Are you deaf? The lady wants to be left alone."

Both Brittany and the stranger turned around in surprise, and Brittany smirked when she noticed it was the cute guy from the next table. "Who the hell are you?" he asked.

"I'm her boyfriend," Matt lied. "And I don't appreciate that some stranger off the streets is touching my girl. Now, if you don't mind, please leave us alone before I smack the shit out of you," he said firmly as he gently pulled on Brittany's arm, wrapping his own arm around her waist.

Brittany giggled as she watched the stranger's jaw drop. It's obvious this guy was trying to get the other to go away, and knew better than to call out the lies he just told. The mystery guy shook his head in amazement. "You guys are both nuts! Go to hell," he slurred as he walked away.

Once the guy was out of view, Brittany stepped out of Matt's arm, and he was truly dissapointed. He liked the feeling. "Thank you very much," Brittany said as she turned back toward him. "I think that would have turned into an ugly situation if you hadn't stopped it."

Matt shrugged. "My pleasure. By the way, I'm Matt," he said extending his hand.

Brittany instantly placed her hand in his, and almost immediately felt as if electricity surged through them. "My name is Brittany."

Over the next half hour, Matt and Brittany found two empty bar stools, and got to know each other better. He told her he was in town for work, and Brittany in return told him about school. As they talked, Matt got the feeling that Brittany didn't follow professional wrestling, and since he didn't want to scare her off, he left that little detail out of the conversation. Just as Matt felt the nerve to ask out Brittany, her two friends came up to them.

"Brittany, are you about ready?" Jill asked as she suddenly noticed Matt. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were talking with someone."

"No, it's ok. Jill, Amy, this is Matt. Matt these are my two best friends, Amy and Jill."

"It's nice to meet you," Matt said politely as he shook each girl's hand.

"Nice to meet you as well," Amy replied. "We are going to pull the car up. Did you still want to get a ride home from us?" she asked, slyly glancing at Matt.

She nodded, and her friends took the hint to leave them alone. "Well, I guess I'm going to get going. Thanks again for tonight," she whispered as she kissed his cheek.

"Your welcome. Uh, Brittany can I ask you something?" he asked as she began to walk away.

Brittany stopped. "Sure, what is it?"

"Ummm...do you think we could have dinner sometime? Maybe like tomorrow night?"

She sighed, and deep down she knew a question like that was coming. Brittany felt it was just too soon. "Matt, I think your really a nice guy and you are so sweet. But, I just got out of a bad relationship, and I'm just not ready to start dating again. I'm really sorry," she blurted out as she headed toward the EXIT door, not waiting for a response from Matt.

As Brittany dug through some pictures and papers the next afternoon at her grandma's house, she couldn't get her mind off Matt. He seemed like a real nice guy, and the look of rejection on his face was permanently embedded in her mind. To clear her head, Brittany decided to get a head start on her Psychology paper, and her grandma told her several photo albums and pictures were in a big trunk in the spare bedroom.

Sighing, Brittany picked up a piece of paper and began to study it-to see if it would be useful in her paper. She quickly realized it was her birth certificate. "Brittany Marie Finch...May 13, 1984," she said out loud as her eyes scrolled down to the bottom of the page. As she read a particular line, her eyes widened. She instantly got up from her spot on the floor, and ran downstairs.

"Grams," she called as she sprinted down the stairs.

Brittany's grandmother, who was in the kitchen doing dishes, turned around at the sound of Brittany's voice. "What is it Brit?"

"Just out of curiousity, do you know the name of my father?"

Her grandma's eyes grew bigger, and Brittany knew that she knew. "Oh my, I haven't thought about that in a long time. Why do you ask?"

"Did my mom ever tell my dad about me?"

Brittany's grandmother shrugged. "I'm not sure. Again, why do you ask?"

It was then Brittany turned the piece of paper in her hand around. Her grandma realized she was holding her own birth certificate. "I'm asking because I want to know the reason why I have no relationship with him. And if she didn't want me to know him, then why the name Shawn Michaels appears on the line."


	2. Chapter 2

**I really want to thank xAracnaex, GreyLionDiva, Tiffyxox, I'mxAxRockstar, Skillet's Lady Goddess, Grits0205, southerncharm21, and Hailey Egan for their awesome reviews on the first chapter. You guys are awesome!**

**A/N: I really want to thank everyone who reviewed, alerted & favorited the story. It truly means a lot!**

**Also, after reading the first chapter again, I realized I typed a mistake. The name on Brittany's birth certificate should say Michael Hickenbottom, Shawn Michaels' real name. Thanks to Grits0205 for pointing that out to me! I also forgot to mention the story takes place in summer 2008.**

**Hope you guys enjoy the new update!**

Brittany's grandmother's eyes widened as she read over the birth certificate. "I can't believe she actually put his name on your birth certificate," she finally said.

"Does he even know about me?"

Slowly, her grandmother nodded her head. As Brittany slumped down into a kitchen chair, she could feel tears spring to her eyes. "He knew that she was pregnant, and yet I don't know him? What a winner!"

Her grandma, Jean, also followed suit and sat down next to her granddaughter. "He knew your mother was pregnant, but I don't think he actually knows you exist."

"Huh?" Brittany asked.

"Ok, here is the story," Jean began. "As you know, your mother was only 18 when you were born, and Michael was 19. Michael and Kate had a fling that whole summer, and then he left to start training to be a wrestler. Within a matter of weeks, she told him that they were expecting a baby, and he came home instantly. As Kate progressed in her pregnancy, she realized how un-happy Michael was with some factory job, and faked a miscarriage."

"She faked a miscarriage?" Brittany exclaimed. "You let her get away with that?"

"Well, I didn't know the whole truth either. Kate told me that she and Michael had a big fight, and broke up. He left again to start training, and I helped your mom through everything, and of course had you guys live with me. It wasn't until after you were born that she told me the whole truth. She actually never heard from Michael again."

Brittany was dumb founded. "Wow. She basically faked a miscarriage so he could go back to what he loved. Couldn't he just train and help her at the same time?"

Jean shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not sure sweetie. Maybe in Kate's mind it all made sense. She was able to graduate high school and worked to help take care of you. I know you probably don't remember, but Kate was a great mom to you."

"So…she didn't regret having me at such a young age?"

"I'm not going to lie, I'm sure it was hard," Jean said, "Especially since Michael wasn't around. But she loved you like crazy."

Brittany smirked. "So, what ever happened to Michael? I know that you said he started training to be a wrestler. Did he ever make it?"

Jean smiled as she nodded. "Yeah, he actually did. He currently works for the WWE under the name Shawn Michaels, and has had tremendous success."

"Do think I should try to find him? I mean, now that I know his name and stuff…"

After a moment of silence, Jean ultimately nodded. "Yeah, Brit I think you should. That way, you and maybe he both can have peace and you can get to know his side of the family."

"What if he doesn't want anything to do with me?"

Jean shrugged. "Well, then you would finally know. But, the Michael I remember isn't that type of guy. I know he could have changed, but I really think he'll want a relationship with you," she smiled.

Brittany returned her grandmother's smile. "Alright thanks Grams. I just wish I knew where to start. I mean, how do you find someone you've never met?"

"Well, I actually know his mother, and can get his phone number from her. I can arrange everything."

"Are you sure Grams?"

Jean nodded as she patted her granddaughter's hand. "Yes, I'm sure. I will take care of everything. Now, I'm curious, did anything exciting happen last night when you were out with your friends?"

Brittany smirked as the memory of Matt came back into her mind. "Well, I did meet this one guy-"

"Oh how exciting," Jean interrupted. "Who is he? What's his name?"

"His name is Matt, but nothing is going to happen Grams. Some drunk was annoying me last night and he came to my rescue. He did ask me out, but I just couldn't."

"Why not?" Jean asked. "From the way you talk, he sounds like a nice guy."

"He was," Brittany nodded. "But, I'm just not ready to start dating again. Anytime I think I am ready…the things Justin did to me re-play in my mind. It's like I'm scared of men."

"Well, Brittany, Justin did do some horrible things, and no one expects you to completely get over it. But, you do also have to remember that not all guys are like Justin. Some guys actually treat women with care and respect."

"I know," Brittany whispered. "One of these days I will feel better. I'm sure of it. The wound is still too fresh though."

Jean nodded. "And that is completely understandable."

Brittany then stood up and hugged her grandma. "Thanks for everything Grams. I'm going to go put my birth certificate away and go google Shawn Michaels," she giggled. "Just to read up about him."

"Alright," she replied as she watched Brittany walk away. She then walked into the dining room, grabbed her address book and found the particular name she was looking for. As she listened to the phone ringing, Jean never would have guessed she would ever be making this phone call.

"Hi Elaine, it's Jean…how are you?" she asked her friend.

The next afternoon, Jean was able to sneak out of the house while her husband David and Brittany ran errands around town. As she drove to a little diner in Houston, a nervous feeling grew in the pit of her stomach. How exactly would she tell someone that they had a 24 year old daughter?

Within minutes of parking her car, Jean walked into the diner and found an empty table. She only had to wait for a few moments and then watched as Shawn walked in. As Jean stood up, she instantly recognized him with the dark blonde hair and cowboy hat.

"Jean, how are you?" Shawn asked in his deep voice as he hugged his mother's friend.

"I'm good Michael, thank you."

"Please call me Shawn," he said as they both sat down. "Now I must admit, I was a little surprised when I got your phone call."

Jean nodded. "I can't blame you, and thank you again for meeting me at such short notice. There is just something that you deserve to know."

"Ok, shoot."

She took a deep breath. "You remember Kate, right?"

Shawn smirked at the mention of his former girlfriend's name. He honestly thought she was going to be the one he would marry and live forever with. She was truly his first love. "Of course I remember Kate. I still can't believe she's gone."

Jean nodded. "Well…Kate left a secret after she passed away, and it's a secret you deserve to know."

Shawn raised an eyebrow. "What kind of secret is it?"

"When she told you that she had a miscarriage, it was a lie. Kate never miscarried, and actually carried the baby to full term."

"What exactly are you trying to say?"

"Shawn…you and Kate have a daughter," Jean said as she handed a recent picture to him. "Kate named her Brittany Marie, and she was actually born on Mother's Day, 1984. And…Shawn, Brittany wants to meet you."


	3. Chapter 3

**I really want to thank Skillet's Lady Goddess, GreyLionDiva, I'mxAxRockstar, Xandman216, xAracnaex, Grits0205, southerncharm21, blackbear1020, Hailey Egan and Tiffyxox for the awesome reviews!**

Shawn was truly dumb founded as Jean handed him the picture. It looked as if Brittany was at a wedding with either family or friends, and he could tell instantly she looked identical to him. Although she had her mother's piercing blue eyes, Brittany definitely had Shawn's blonde hair, smile and same facial features.

"Wow," he finally muttered. He really couldn't believe it. The baby Kate told him she miscarried 24 years ago was really alive and well. And he now had a grown daughter.

"Look, Shawn, I'm really sorry you didn't find out sooner," Jean finally said. "It's just…she was under the impression Kate didn't know who the father was, and really expressed no interest in finding out who her father was. A school project actually made it all happen, and when she came across her birth certificate, Kate did list your name on the piece of paper."

Shawn nodded as he continued studying the picture. "I just…I can't believe it. All these years, I thought Kate had miscarried. We broke up soon after, and I never heard from her again. I was really upset, and was really looking forward to the baby. Why would she lie to me?" he asked.

"Well, Kate said after you came back, you pretty much gave up training and was working in some factory. Things were going well between you guys, and preparing for the baby…but she knew how much you missed wrestling."

"She told you that?"

Jean nodded. "Yeah, she finally told me the whole truth about a month or so before the car accident. She figured that if she lied, you could go back and chase your dream. So, she pretty much gave up her dream, you, so you could go after yours."

It was Shawn's turn to nod, his eyes finally making contact with Jean's. "You know…looking back on it now, I don't see why we couldn't have had both."

"Well, things happen…life happens. Everything happens for a reason," Jean said. "Maybe Kate was taken from us so early so Brittany could have a good childhood, and maybe get to know her father."

Shawn rubbed his chin in between his index finger and thumb, and nodded almost immediately. "Yeah. I definitely want to meet her."

Meanwhile across town, Brittany was sitting in her bedroom cruising around the WWE's website, hoping to find out anything and everything about her father. "Hey Brit," her friend Jill said as she plopped down on the bed next to Brittany. "Since when did you become interested in the WWE?"

"You are not going to believe this," Brittany said as she glanced toward her friend. "I found out who my biological father is."

"Really! Who is he?"

Brittany then pointed to the computer, at a certain wrestler's picture. "His name is Michael Hickenbottom, more commonly known as Shawn Michaels."

"Holy Fuck!" Jill said. "That's awesome. Have you tried calling him yet?"

"Not yet," Brittany replied, still scanning the website. "My grandma is actually good friends with his mom, and I think she is meeting with him now. He didn't even know I existed."

Jill scrunched her eyebrows. "How did he not know you existed?"

As Brittany told the story to her friend, she continued looking over the website. She went back to the home page, and as she looked at one headline, something caught her attention.

"HOLY FUCK!"

"What's up? Did you find something else out about your dad?" Jill asked.

Brittany furiously shook her head no. "Do you remember that night at the bar…and the guy I met, Matt?"

"Yeah. What about him?"

It was then Brittany pointed at the computer screen. "He just made is WWE debut on ECW, and this says he got a win over Chavo Guerrero. Matt goes by the name of Evan Bourne. Jill, do you know what this means?"

"That you passed up being with a professional wrestler?"

"Exactly! But, why would he be interested in me?" Brittany questioned. "Matt is like a big celebrity now, and I have no clue why he would be interested in having dinner with someone who is about to get their Masters degree."

Jill shrugged. "He obviously found something he liked in you. I never did hear what happened with that."

"You know that I turned him down for dinner-"

"Yes, but have you talked since?" Jill interrupted.

Sighing, Brittany shook her head no. "No, we haven't talked. I have thought a lot about him over the past couple of days, and I kind of regret what I said to him."

"Well you did kind of leave in a hurry," Jill pointed out.

Brittany glared toward her friend. "Yes, I remember that thank you," she said sarcastically. "It's just…I'm ready, but then again I'm not. Justin just ruined a lot of things for me, and I don't want to go through that again."

"Brit, not every single guy on this earth is Justin. He went to jail for what he did to you, and while I know it's hard…you can't prevent yourself from being happy again. You deserve that."

"Thanks. Man, I just wish there was a way to get a hold of Matt. I would love to explain things to him. Damn, he probably thinks I'm a horrible bitch now."

"Maybe not, you never know," Jill smiled. "Besides, if you become close with your father, maybe he can re-introduce you."

It was then that both girls heard a knock on the door frame. Brittany looked up and smiled toward her grandma. "Hi Grams. What's up?"

"I just wanted to let you know that I have spoken to Shawn."

Brittany's eyes widened and held her breath. Was her grandmother about to tell her good news…or was it something bad? As she waited for Jean to continue, she was now starting to regret ever finding her birth certificate.

"I think I'm going to get out of here," Jill said as she hopped off the bed. "Brit, call me later."

"Alright," she said as she watched her friend walk out of the room. "Ok Grams, hit me with it. What did he have to say?"

"Well, Shawn was definitely surprised after I told him. He truly did believe your mom about the miscarriage, and we had a good talk about everything."

"So…what did he have to say about the idea of meeting?"

Jean softly smiled at her grand daughter. "He really liked the idea, and said he definitely wants to meet you."

"Really? He does?" Brittany asked softly.

"Yeah, he does. You sound surprised."

"Well, I kind of expected him to be mad or upset, and not want to see me."

Jean shook her head again. "You couldn't be further from the truth. Like I said earlier, he truly believed that you didn't exist because your mom said that you were miscarried, but the more I talked about you, the more he got excited."

Just then, they both heard a knocking on Brittany's open bedroom door. It was her grandpa, David. "Hi Papa."

"Hi. Jean, we have a visitor downstairs, and they would like to speak to the both of us for a second. Brit, you just stay up here for awhile, ok?"

Brittany scrunched her eyebrows but instantly nodded. She knew better than to argue with her grandpa. Jean followed David downstairs and was surprised to see Shawn sitting at their kitchen table. "Hello Shawn," she smiled.

"Hi Jean," he replied. "Listen, I want to talk to you about something with David before Brittany comes down here," he said as he handed her a $25,000 personal check.

Jean just about fainted when she saw the dollar amount. "Shawn, what is this for?"

He took a deep breath, and for a moment Jean feared he was about to pay them off. "I know it's expensive raising a child, especially now that I have two little ones. My mom did tell me that David had to work a little longer past retirement to help support everyone."

"And I didn't mind it," David said.

"I'm sure you didn't, and I'm not saying anything bad against it. I know that in no way it will cover everything, but I am hoping this check will help cover some of Brittany's expenses. Maybe even help pay some last college bills."

"Shawn, I don't know what to say," Jean replied.

"Don't say anything. Just keep it. You guys have done so much for her, and you deserve it. Besides, if I would have known about her years ago, I would have been paying child support. This could be considered like one large lump sum," he smirked.

"Well thank you," Jean said as she hugged the WWE superstar.

"Your welcome," he replied as he watched David put the check up in a high cabinet. "So, uh…is Brittany here?"

"Yes, she is. I'll go get her if you would like to wait in the family room," David said as Jean showed him where the room was.

"Brittany, can you come down here please?"

Brittany, who was still on the WWE's website, got up from her bed and straightened out her t-shirt as she descended down the stairs. "What's up Papa?" she asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"You have a visitor in the family room."

"Oh ok," she said as she walked back through the door way. "Who is it?"

David smirked, trying to play it coy. "I don't know, some guy."

Brittany nodded as she walked toward the other end of the house, thinking it could be a friend or someone in one of her two classes she was taking. She walked into the open room, and saw someone she didn't know.

Just as she was about to question who he was, it hit her. She recognized his dirty blonde from numerous pictures she had looked at throughout the day. The stranger, who had his back to her, turned around and she could see the DX emblem on his cowboy hat. Starting to tear up, Brittany covered her mouth in surprise and shock.

As soon as he saw Brittany standing there, Shawn also started tearing up. They both stood in front of the other, just staring.

"Brittany.."

"Oh my God," she exclaimed as she walked into his open, waiting arms. Jean walked past the room, and smiled as she looked in. Neither were saying anything as they stood in the middle of the big, open room, just hugging.

**A/N: Have you noticed Brittany keep talking about a Justin, and the horrible things he did to her? That will be revealed in a later chapter, I promise!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A big thank you goes out to jeffhardymegafan, Grits0205, GreyLionDiva, xAracnaex, Tiffyxox, Skillet's Lady Goddess, blackbear1020, Xandman216, southerncharm21 and I luv hardy for the awesome reviews!**

The next several minutes were spent in silence as Shawn and Brittany stood in the middle of the room, still hugging. Every once in awhile the sounds of sniffling could be heard, but they had yet to speak. As Brittany finally broke the embrace to face her father, his eyes met her stare, and both smiled.

"I can't believe this is real," Brittany finally said.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you," Shawn said. "When your mom told me that she miscarried, deep down I was devastated. I was really looking forward to your birth, and now to see you standing before me…it's truly a blessing."

Brittany smiled as they both sat down on a nearby couch. "So…I think it's probably a good idea if we talk for a minute. I mean, if that's ok."

Shawn nodded. "Yes of course it's ok."

"Good," she replied. "I guess my biggest question is are you mad about any of this?"

He immediately shook his head no. "Of course I'm not mad. I have no reason to. Listen, Brittany, like I just said, I was devastated to hear your mom say she miscarried. Afterwards, your mom and I tried to work on things, but she insisted I go back and resume training again. I know your mom probably thought she had everyone's best intentions at hand, and was doing what was best for you."

"Did you love my mom?"

"Your mom was my first love," Shawn replied. "And all during high school, I really thought it would be her I would marry and have a family with. To this day, I still think about her from time to time and I still can't believe she isn't with us anymore. Do you remember her at all?"

"Not really," Brittany replied. "I mean, I was a year old when she was in that car accident. But, anytime I look at pictures, she is smiling in every single one of them. But, I do miss her though. It was hard growing up without her."

Shawn nodded. "I'm sure it was hard growing up without a father too."

Brittany looked toward her dad with a sympathetic smile. "Yeah it was hard, but I had a great childhood. Grams and Papa were great, and I grew up in a house full of love."

"That's good to hear."

After a few moments of silence, Brittany got up from the couch, walked toward a cabinet in the corner of the room and pulled out some photo albums. "Do you want to look at some pictures?"

Shawn instantly nodded. "Sure, I would love to."

As they began to flip through a photo album, Brittany pointed out different pictures and told various stories behind the photo. She watched as Shawn flipped a page, and immediately noticed her senior prom picture, with Justin as her escort. Brittany then pulled the picture out of the album, and began to rip it into tiny pieces.

Shawn scrunched his eyebrows. "What's that about?"

Brittany shook her head as she wiped away a few tears. "He is just an ex, and a horrible person."

"I can tell by the facial expressions your making that he isn't a very nice guy."

"He isn't," she agreed. "But, that's another story and another time. By the way…have you told your family about me?" she asked, hoping to change the subject.

"I told my wife Rebecca after I met with your grandma," Shawn replied.

"And? Is she mad?" Brittany hesitantly asked.

Shawn flipped through another page in the photo album, but shook his head no. "No, she isn't mad. Rebecca was surprised more than anything, but then again so was I. In fact, she was the one who suggested dinner tonight…for all of us."

"I-Including me?" Brittany asked.

"Including you," Shawn nodded as he stood up. "I really do need to get going, but I will see you tonight right? About 6?"

Brittany also stood up. "Yeah. I'll definitely be there."

"Good," Shawn replied as he hugged his daughter one last time.

As the afternoon and early evening came, Brittany grew more and more nervous. She looked through her closet at least twice for something suitable to wear, and by the time she decided on a nice pair of jean capris and baby doll t-shirt, half her wardrobe was thrown all over her room. She then climbed into her car, and followed the directions her grandma had given her to Shawn's.

Once she pulled into the driveway and put the car in park, Brittany's jaw literally dropped. She stood in front of a big brick mansion. It was so beautiful, and even the lawn was cut precisely. Brittany had to remind herself how to walk, and quickly made her way up to the front door.

"Brittany, hi!" Shawn exclaimed as he stepped aside so she could come in. "Thanks for coming."

"Thank you for inviting me to dinner."

Just then, a blonde woman came into the entry way, almost matching Shawn in height. "Brittany, this is my wife Rebecca."

"Brittany, it's so good to meet you," Rebecca exclaimed as she hugged her new step-daughter.

"It's nice to meet you too," she replied, breathing a silent sigh of relief.

Once everyone was settled in the family room, Shawn went off into the kitchen to check on dinner and to grab drinks. Brittany got up from her seat and walked toward the fireplace mantle, to look at pictures.

"Is this Cheyenne and Cameron?" Brittany asked, pointing to two school photos.

Rebecca nodded. "Yep, that is your brother and sister," she replied as she pointed to another picture next to Cheyenne, one of an older looking couple. "These are Shawn's parents. It was taken on their 50th anniversary last year."

"Wow, Shawn looks a lot like his dad," Brittany commented as she turned around to face Rebecca. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. You can ask me anything."

"I know this must have been quite a surprise for the family, lord knows it was definitely for me. A-Are you sure your ok with all of this?"

Rebecca smiled as she gestured toward the couch. "Yes, I promise I am ok with everything," she began as the two women sat down. "Your dad told me a long time ago that he believed the baby, you, was miscarried, and we were both equally surprised to hear that you were still alive."

"Do you guys blame my grandparents for not telling you sooner?"

"That really isn't my place," Rebecca said. "I'm sure they were just trying to protect you and thought it was what was best for you. As far as I see, there isn't any hard feelings. I think your dad is really looking forward to moving on toward the future, and building a relationship with you."

Brittany nodded. "I am looking forward to that too."

Shawn came into the room within moments and announced that dinner was ready. After Brittany was introduced to Cameron and Cheyenne, everyone sat down in the dining room and baked chicken was passed around.

"Shawn, Rebecca, dinner looks delicious," Brittany said.

"Thank you. It's my mother's recipe," Rebecca smiled.

"Daddy, if Brittany is our sister, how come she didn't call you daddy?" Cheyenne asked.

Shawn smiled softly toward his daughter. It was always hard to predict the questions a 4 year old would ask. "Well Cheyenne, daddy just met Brittany. If she isn't comfortable calling me daddy, then she doesn't have to."

"Brittany, Shawn said you are finishing up your masters program?" Rebecca asked as she nodded. "What are you studying?"

"Business and Marketing," she replied. "I would have been done a year ago, but I changed my major during my second year of school. I actually graduate in August."

"After dinner, do you want to play a video game Brittany?" Cameron asked hopeful.

"Sure. I think it sounds like fun."

Throughout dinner, everyone asked questions, trying to get to know Brittany better. After dinner, she and Cameron did go to the play room and played video games for another hour, Cheyenne following closely. It was close 9:00 pm when Brittany decided to call it a night.

"Thank you for everything tonight Shawn," Brittany said as he walked her out to the car.

"Your welcome, and I'm glad to see you come. I can tell how close you, Cameron and Cheyenne are already."

Brittany smirked. "They are both terrific, and Rebecca is great too."

Before Shawn could say anything more, Rebecca walked out on the sidewalk with a tearful Cheyenne. "Go ahead and tell Brittany good-bye."

"I don't want to," she cried! "I want her to stay!"

"Oh, it's alright. I'm not leaving forever," Brittany said as she extended her arms and held her baby sister. "I have to go back to my house. I promise I will come and visit soon."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

Shawn smirked and kissed his youngest daughter on the cheek as they went back inside the house. "Cheyenne already loves you. Just so you know, she isn't going to forget that promise."

"Well, I intend on fully keeping it," Brittany said firmly. "I know they are probably confused with everything that is going on, and if I never show up again, that will make it even more confusing. I want to see everyone again."

"And I can guarantee everyone wants to see you too," Shawn said. "By the way, Monday Night Raw is taping tomorrow night in Houston. Would you like to come and see a show? See your old man in action?" he smirked.

Brittany nodded. "Sure, I think that sounds like fun."

"Good. I will make sure and leave tickets and backstage passes for you and another friend at the front ticket gate then. I will get there in the early afternoon, so you can come anytime after that."

"Ok. I have class until 3 anyway, so I will probably go home, change and then head to the arena."

After hugging her dad good bye, Brittany got into her car and drove home. A sudden thought hit her as she got on the interstate. _Raw is taping tomorrow night. Matt might be there. Oh my gosh, I might see him again!_


	5. Chapter 5

**I want to thank Hailey Egan, xAracnaex, Skillet's Lady Goddess, I'mxAxRockstar, GreyLionDiva, Xandman216, jeffhardymegafan, Grits0205, Happygolucky103, BourneBetter67, Tiffyxox and I luv hardy**

**A/N: Just to let you know, the match that happens later in the chapter is made up. Hope you enjoy the new update!**

The next day seemed to crawl by for Brittany. Not only was she excited to go to the show to see Shawn, but a tiny part of her was hoping to see Matt. She knew she shouldn't have treated him like that at the bar over the weekend, and truly regretted it. She was really hoping she would get the chance to explain herself to him.

After class, Brittany had a few minute break and pulled out her phone and decided to text Jill.

**What r u doing tonight?**

_Nothing much_, Jill texted back a few moments later. _Probably doing some homework. Why?_

Brittany took a deep breath. **Wanna go to Monday Night Raw w/ me?**

_Huh?_ Jill texted.

**It's the wrestling show my dad's on. He said he would leave me and a friend tickets and backstage passes. Do you want to go?**

Brittany giggled as she waited for her friend's answer. _Sure, I'll go w/ you! What time?_

**Let's meet at my house 5. Sound ok?**

_Yep_, Jill texted. _That sounds good. C u then._

Later, Brittany texted. As she flipped her phone closed, she sighed as she got up from her bench. It was truly going to be a long day.

Meanwhile, Matt had just pulled into the arena parking lot with Kofi, and started pulling luggage out of the trunk. Kofi had been around his friend practically all weekend, and had never seen Matt so quiet. He knew something was up.

"Ok man, are you going to tell me what's up?" he finally asked.

Matt shrugged. "Nothing's up. Why do you ask?"

Kofi smirked. "Now that's a lie. Korklan, I have never seen you this quiet in the time I have known you. Are you nervous about your Raw debut or something?"

"Not really," he replied. "I don't know, I guess I just can't get that Brittany girl out of my head."

"Ah, I see," Kofi smiled. "I had a feeling it had to do with a girl."

Matt rolled his eyes and chuckled toward his friend as they walked through the entrance doors in the arena. "I don't know, there was just something about her. We talked for like a half hour by ourselves, and it left me wanting to get to know her more. She was beautiful!"

"Well, didn't you say she had just gotten out of a relationship, and that's the reason why she didn't want to go to dinner with you?"

"Yeah," Matt nodded.

"You never know, maybe it was a really bad relationship. Maybe she really wasn't ready," Kofi reasoned. "Did you get her number?"

Matt shook his head no. "No, I didn't and she doesn't have mine."

"Damn, well there goes my next idea," he laughed. "Well if it's meant to be, it's meant to be."

Matt scrunched his eyebrows as they paused in front of the locker room door. "When did you get all mushy and shit?"

Kofi laughed. "My ex made me watch Dr. Phil with her," he said as they entered the locker room.

Brittany's class finally ended and her day was finally over. Once she got home, she immediately hopped in the shower and began to get ready. As she searched her closet for something suitable to wear, her grandma came into the room and started giggling.

"Did your closet have a tornado?"

"Sorry Grams," she said with an apologetic smile. "Shawn invited me to Monday Night Raw tonight and I'm just trying to find something suitable to wear."

"Anything you wear will be suitable. Brit, you seem nervous. Are you nervous about seeing Shawn again?"

Brittany shook her head as she and her grandma both sat at the edge of the bed. "No, I'm not nervous about seeing Shawn again. Dinner went really well last night and I get along with his family great. It's just…do you remember that guy we talked about the other day? Matt?"

Jean nodded her head. "Yes I do. Have you seen him again?"

"No I haven't seen him again, but there is a chance I will see him tonight. He is a WWE superstar."

"He is?" Jean asked.

Brittany nodded. "Yeah, he's mainly on ECW and goes by the name of Evan Bourne. But I read on the internet today that some ECW stars will be on Raw tonight."

"Are you hoping to see him tonight?"

Brittany thought for a second, and ultimately nodded. "Yeah, I am hoping to. I mean, I do owe him an explanation on why I bolted out of the bar the way I did. I just want him to know it wasn't because I didn't like him. Hell, he got that drunk to quit bothering me," she smirked.

"Well for your sake, I hope you do get to see him again," Jean smiled. "And have lots of fun tonight. Is anyone going with you?"

"Yeah Jill is," Brittany replied as she glanced at her alarm clock. "Shit, it's 4:30! Jill will be here in a half hour!"

Soon Brittany started getting ready again, and finally decided on a simple red tank top, black capris and black flip flops. She wore little make up, simply lip gloss and foundation, and as she began to pull her hair up into a high pony tail, Jill appeared in the bathroom doorway.

"How did I know you weren't going to be ready?" she smiled.

Brittany stuck her tongue out. "Shut up! As soon as I get my fixed, I will be ready!"

The two friends soon left the house, and as Jill pulled up to the arena, Brittany's phone started ringing. "Who is it?" Jill asked as she locked her car.

"I'm not really sure," she replied. "Hello?"

"Hi Brittany, it's Shawn."

"Oh hi," she smiled. "How are you?"

"I'm good. I was just calling to make sure you were still coming."

"Yep, me and my friend just pulled into the parking lot and we are walking toward the building now. Is there somewhere specific we have to go to get our tickets and passes?"

"Just go to the main ticket office up front, and they should be sitting in an envelope with your name on it. Once inside the main doors, a guard will be waiting for you, and he's going to show you to my locker room. I want to show you around back here before the show."

"Ok, sounds good."

After hanging up with Shawn, Brittany followed his instructions to get the tickets and passes. She had to show ID to prove who she was, and once they were in her hand, Brittany and Jill walked through the main doors. Sure enough, there was a tall, muscular guy in a security shirt waiting.

"I'm Brittany. I think your probably waiting for us?" she said cautiously.

The guard nodded. "Yep, follow me," he gestured. "By the way, my name is Max."

"My name is Brittany, and this is my friend Jill," she replied as they followed Max down the long and winding hallways and turns. Seconds later, Matt turned an opposite corner. If he would have been just a little faster, they would have ran into each other.

Before long, Max stopped the girls in front of a locker room door. "Shawn should be in here," he said. "The show starts in a couple of hours and he'll get a hold of me. I'm going to show you to your seats."

Both Brittany and Jill nodded. "Ok sounds good. Thanks," Brittany replied.

After watching Max leave, Brittany knocked on the locker room and door and grinned as Shawn opened it. She couldn't help but giggle when she saw the sleeveless DX shirt and matching pants.

"What?" he smirked. "I got ready for my match early so I could show you around."

Brittany nodded. "Shawn, this is my friend Jill."

The two exchanged hellos, and instantly started the tour. "It takes all these people to run one episode of Raw?" Jill asked in amazement.

Shawn nodded. "Yep. There is even a sound and production truck outside the building, near the parking lot for the staff," he explained as they walked down a hallway.

At the end of the hallway, the smell of food was apparent, and everyone grabbed a quick bite. As the trio sat down and made conversation, Brittany couldn't help but look around, looking for a certain someone. Instead another wrestler came up to the group.

"Shawn is this your daughter?"

He nodded as he wiped his mouth. "Yep, this is Brittany and her friend Jill. Brittany, this is my good friend Paul, or better known as Triple H."

"It's nice to meet you," she said.

"It's nice to meet you as well," Paul replied. "I have heard a lot about you."

At the opposite end of the room, Matt was already dressed in his ring gear, and stretching against a crate. He stretched out his arms, took a deep breath and began to head toward catering.

"Hey Matt. Where are you going?" a voice called from behind him.

Matt turned around and noticed John Cena behind him. "Hey John. I was just going to head toward catering for a bottle of water. What's up?"

"Steph wants to meet up with us real quick for the tag team match. Kofi is already heading there now."

"Oh ok. Let's go then," Matt said following the elder superstar.

As the evening went on, Brittany truly felt disappointed since she hadn't seen Matt yet. About an hour before the show was to start, Shawn had to get prepared for his match with Triple H, so he called Max again to show them to their seats.

The two friends were so busy chatting that they didn't realize how fast the time flew by. Soon the show started, and DX was one of the first people out to do a promo. Brittany giggled as she watched her dad inside the ring with Paul. Before long, the big tag team match that had been heavily promoted was about to begin.

John Cena came out first, and nodded a hello toward his DX partners. Then, Kofi's music started playing and he came down to the ring. As he stood on the middle turnbuckle, he scanned the audience and noticed something familiar about the girl (Brittany) in the front row.

"He sure has a lot of energy," Brittany exclaimed.

Jill nodded. "He's awfully cute though," she smiled.

Just then, Matt's music hit, and received a loud cheer from the crowd. He threw up his signature peace sign and stood on the middle rope, also scanning the audience. He was about to look away when he noticed someone familiar in the front row.

"Hey, isn't that your boy toy," Jill asked.

Brittany nodded. "He isn't my boy toy, but yes that's Matt."

Matt scanned the crowd one more time before he caught one last glance toward Brittany. He threw a peace sign her way and smiled. She gladly returned his smile.

"She's here," he whispered toward Kofi.

The group's opponents soon came out, and the bell rang. Matt started the match with Mark Henry, and as they fought, a sudden energy over powered him. It was as if he wanted to perform better since he knew Brittany was in the audience.

The match lasted about 15 minutes or so, and DX, John, Kofi and Matt won the match easily against Mark Henry, Big Show, The Miz, John Morrison and Kane. The victorious team celebrated in the ring for a few moments, and Matt looked toward Brittany one last time before going up the ramp and backstage.

"Brit, thanks a lot for coming tonight," Shawn said as he hugged his daughter. "I hope you had fun."

"I had a lot of fun, thanks! So, what happens now? Do you go on to the next city?"

"The Raw superstars have a few days off, and then the schedule resumes Friday. Maybe we could all do something together?"

Brittany nodded. "Yeah that sounds like fun. I have to work tomorrow and Wednesday afternoon, but definitely something during the day. Maybe I could even stop by in between breaks from school."

After saying their good byes, Brittany and Jill walked down a hallway, intending to head to Jill's car. Matt had just finished showering and getting dressed, and was also walking down a hallway. He was upset he didn't get the chance to talk to Brittany, especially now since he knew she had been at the show. He then fished his car keys out of his jeans pocket and when he looked up, he caught his breath. There stood Brittany in front of a women's rest room.

Brittany, who was waiting for Jill to come out of a bathroom, looked at her watch and then to her right. It was then she saw him, and smiled shyly as he walked closer.

"Brittany?"

"H-Hi Matt."


	6. Chapter 6

**A big thank you goes out to I luv hardy, I'mxAxRockstar, Grits0205, xAracnaex, southerncharm21, Skillet's Lady Goddess, blackbear1020, Xandman216, Laura the explorer 91 and BourneBetter67 for the awesome reviews. You guys are the best!**

Matt and Brittany stood in silence for a few moments, genuinely surprised to see the other. "So…how are you?" she finally asked.

He shrugged. "Not bad. It's nice to see you again."

"You too," she smiled. "Listen, there is something-"

"Ok, Brit, I'm ready to go," Jill announced as she came out of the bathroom. Right as she came back into the hallway, she realized what she had interrupted. "Shit, sorry."

"It's alright," Matt said quietly.

Brittany grinned toward her friend. "Jill, you remember Matt. Matt, this is my friend Jill. She was with me at the bar."

"It's good to see you again," Matt said politely.

Jill nodded in agreement. "I have a habit of interrupting things, sorry. Listen, why don't I just take off and I will see you guys later. Brit, call me tomorrow," she said as she began to walk away.

"Whoa, Jill you aren't going anywhere. You are my ride home!"

Matt knew if he didn't speak up, he would lose his chance. "I-I could take you home. That is…if you want me to."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded. "Yeah definitely."

When Brittany turned around to talk to Jill, she was already gone. She sighed, fully knowing why Jill left in a hurry. "Damn her," she muttered.

Matt smirked. "I guess she was in a hurry to take off, huh?"

"I guess so. Well, I'm ready to take off if you are."

"Sounds good," Matt said as he picked up his luggage off the floor.

As they made their way toward staff parking, Matt and Brittany fell into a comfortable conversation. Once they found his rental car, he threw his luggage in the trunk and opened the passenger door for Brittany.

"So, you are going to have to give me directions to your house," Matt said as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"It's not far, I promise. And actually…I was thinking how good a piece of pie sounded. Are you hungry?"

Matt didn't realize how hungry he actually was until Brittany mentioned the word food. "Actually, I am kind of hungry. Where is this place?"

"It's called Homer's Diner, and it's up here on the corner," she explained. "They have the best Oreo chocolate pie."

Chuckling, Matt nodded in agreement and drove up the street, to their intended destination. Once they parked, Brittany opened her car door almost immediately and was surprised to see Matt there almost instantly, helping her out. She couldn't believe how much he was being a gentleman. Justin was never like this.

"I'm surprised your not getting swarmed by fans," Brittany said quietly as they sat down, taking the menus from the waitress.

Matt shrugged. "That's what's nice about being relatively new. If I go out in public, I still have some amount of privacy. It only seems like the hardcore wrestling fans recognize me," he smiled.

Before Brittany could respond, the waitress came back to the table. "Have you guys decided?"

"I just want a piece of Oreo pie and a medium Coke," Brittany told the waitress.

Matt took a look over the menu one last time. "I'll just have a double cheeseburger with everything, Coke and a piece of Oreo pie."

"Are you copying me?" Brittany asked playfully as the waitress walked away.

"Not really. You did tell me the Oreo pie was good here, right?"

Brittany giggled as she nodded her head. "Umm…listen Matt, can I tell you something?"

"Sure what is it?"

"I owe you a big apology for the way I acted over the weekend. I am really sorry."

The pain of rejection was still fresh in Matt's gut, but wasn't about to show it. Especially now since he was out with Brittany. "Don't worry about it. You said you just got out of a relationship. We've all been there."

Brittany nodded. "Yes that is true, but I didn't have to run off like that. I just don't want you to think I didn't like you and that was why I ran off like that. I should have said it better. I'm sorry."

Matt smiled, reassuring his new friend. "Don't worry about it."

An awkward silence fell over them, but the waitress interrupted it within moments to bring their drinks. "You know, I was kind of surprised to see you at the show tonight," Matt said after the waitress left. "To be honest, that night at the bar…you didn't strike as the wrestling type fan."

Brittany giggled. "Well, I was really introduced to it over the weekend. And I was there because I was visiting my dad."

Matt's eyes widened a little. "Who is your dad?"

"You seem nervous," Brittany smiled. "Are you afraid it's the Undertaker or something?"

"No, I was just curious."

"Ok if you say so," she giggled. "My dad is Shawn Michaels."

Matt let out a silent breath that he didn't even realize he was holding. Truthfully, he was a little nervous that it was the Undertaker or Kane. They are so much taller and bigger than him, and if he and Brittany's relationship would ever sour…then he didn't want to know what they would do.

"Matt, did I make you nervous?" Brittany asked, snapping him back into reality.

He quickly shook his head. "No, you didn't make me nervous. Shawn's a really good guy. So, how come I haven't seen you around before?"

"Well, this is my first time visiting my dad because I only found out who he was over the weekend. I basically grew up without him."

Before Matt could respond, the waitress came back with their food. As she walked away, Brittany got an idea. "So Matt, I want to know more about you. Tell me something that someone else may not know."

He pursed his lips for a moment. "Hmmm…well, I grew up in St. Louis, and my older brother's name is Chad. I wrestled in Japan for awhile and I made my WWE debut like a month or so ago."

Brittany nodded. "Ok, now tell me something that someone may not know. What's your deepest, darkest secret?" she smiled.

Matt laughed out loud as he drank some of his soda. "Do you remember that show Full House?" he asked as Brittany nodded. "Well, I liked watching it when it was on, and sometimes if I catch a re-run while home I will watch it again."

Brittany giggled. "Oh come on, that's not all that bad."

"Well, it's the best I could think of on short notice," he joked. "What about you?"

She thought for a second as she took a bite of her pie. "Well, I'm about to graduate with my Master's degree from the University of Houston, and I teach dance classes part time. And…I grew up without knowing either of my parents."

Matt scrunched his eyes together. "You grew up without either of your parents?"

Brittany nodded her head. "Both my parents were teenagers when I was born, and Shawn didn't know I existed. My mom told him that she miscarried, and they broke up right after. So, after I was born, my mom and I lived with my grandparents, and she died in a car accident when I was a year old. I just figured out who my father is a few days ago."

"Wow," Matt said. "That must have been tough."

"It was, but I had a really good childhood. My grandma and grandpa are the best!"

"Do you guess need anything else?" the waitress asked, startling them both.

Both Matt and Brittany shook their heads. "No I don't think so."

The waitress left the check and picked up the dirty dishes. "How much is my half?" Brittany asked as Matt examined the check.

He shook his head. "You don't have a half. It's on me."

"You don't have to do that."

"I know, but I want to," he smiled. Brittany couldn't help but smile back. She really liked Matt's smile.

After they left the restaurant, Matt and Brittany headed towards his rental, but she looked ahead at the park across the street. "Matt, do you have to leave right away? Do you want to take a walk?"

Matt smiled again. "Sure."

They then walked across the street, and as they started walking along the trail, Matt slipped his hand into Brittany's. Honestly, he was surprised she allowed him to do so. Brittany also surprised herself.

"So…where do you go from here?" Brittany finally asked.

"Home," Matt answered. "Since I appeared on Raw tonight, they aren't having me appear on ECW tomorrow, and I'm off the next few days. Regular business will start back up on Saturday."

Brittany nodded. "Do you like traveling all the time?"

"I get homesick sometimes, but for the most part I like it," Matt responded. "Besides, I live in a little apartment by myself and it's no fun going home to an empty apartment. I'm lucky to be surrounded by a lot of friends."

"That's good at least," Brittany smiled.

Matt nodded. "Brittany, can I ask you something?" he asked as they sat down on a nearby bench.

She was a little nervous, but didn't want to tell him no. "Sure, what is it?"

"You said you had just gotten out of a relationship. Can I ask what happened?"

Brittany sighed, figuring that was what his question was about. "I was with this guy for a few years, and I really liked him…a lot. Let's just say he wasn't so nice, and everything finally ended a few months ago."

Matt was shocked as he listened to Brittany talk. He could tell she was nervous and maybe even starting to tear up a little. He couldn't even imagine laying a finger on Brittany, and just wondered what he did.

"I'm sorry that happened to you," he finally said. "Can I ask what happened?"

Brittany shook her head. "That is another story for another day. I guess I'm just trying to make myself more comfortable with men again."

Matt nodded, taking in a few moments of silence. "It's getting late. How about I take you home?"

It was Brittany's turn to nod her head, and as they drove in silence, Brittany figured she had blown whatever could have happened with Matt. She shouldn't have said anything about Justin just yet.

Soon, Matt pulled into the driveway, and again opened the door for Brittany. She smiled her thanks, and he quietly walked her up to the door. "Thanks for dinner tonight Matt," she said in front of the door. "And thanks for bringing me home."

"Your welcome, and it was my pleasure," he smiled. "Listen, can I tell you something?"

Brittany nodded. "Sure."

"It sounds like whatever your ex-boyfriend did to you was horrible and I can tell by the look in your eyes that your scared of being around me. But, not all guys treat their girls like shit. A lot of guys are decent, kind, caring and would never lay a finger on their girls. I know I never would."

Brittany smiled as Matt went on. "That first night I met you at the bar…there was something about you I liked. And now that I got the chance to hang out with you tonight…I know that I really like you."

"Matt, that's really sweet. But, I just don't know…"

"Brit, I am willing to go as slow or as fast as you want. I just…I just have this feeling in my gut that we have something special and I don't want to give up on it. Not yet. Hell if you want me to, I will even stay in town for the rest of the week until I have to leave."

Brittany giggled. "Matt, you don't have to do that. I'm sure you'll want to go home and relax, etc."

He shrugged. "Well I will need to get a new set of clothes for the road, but that isn't the point. I just want a chance to prove I'm not like your ex. Can I see you tomorrow?"

"I don't know. I mean, I already promised Shawn I would come over, and I don't want to break my promise to his daughter Cheyenne. I also have to work at 3."

Matt pursed his lips. "Give me your phone."

Brittany was about to question his intentions, but ultimately gave him the cell phone. He then programmed his number into hers, and she told him her number to program into his phone. "I will find a way to see you tomorrow," he smirked. "But I should get back to the hotel. I'm pretty beat."

"Yeah, I need to get inside too. Goodnight Matt, and thank you again."

"Your welcome," he said as he gently pressed his lips against her cheek. "I will see you tomorrow." he re-iterated as he walked down the sidewalk.

Brittany playfully rolled her eyes as she watched him leave. She had been with Justin for a long time, and he was never able to keep promises. But, she now she anxiously waited for tomorrow, and to see if Matt would be able to keep his.


	7. Chapter 7

I really want to thank Grits0205, GreyLionDiva, I'mxAxRockstar, xAracnaex, amelovscena-Orton, tiffyxox, Skillet's Lady Goddess, BourneBetter67, blackbear1020, Laura the explorer 91, Xandman216 and southerncharm21 for the great reviews!

The next morning, Brittany couldn't help but wake up with a smile on her face. Luckily, she didn't have classes on Tuesday so she was able to sleep in and sometime during the night, she had an amazing dream about Matt. The dream was basically a repeat of him taking her home and walking her to the door. But, instead of kissing her on the cheek, he kissed her on the lips. Brittany smirked at the memory.

After calling Shawn to plan out the day, Brittany got dressed and as soon as she walked into the kitchen, she noticed a big bouquet of red roses sitting on the kitchen island. "Aw, Grams, did Papa send you flowers?" she asked as she grabbed some juice.

Jean giggled. "No, they aren't from your grandfather, and as a matter of fact, they aren't for me."

Brittany scrunched her eyebrows. "Then who are they for?"

"The flowers are for you of course!" Jean exclaimed. "You are the only other person who lives in this house."

"Who in the world would send me flowers?" Brittany asked as she grabbed the card and began to read it.

"Whose flowers?" Brittany's grandfather asked as he walked into the room.

"They are for Brittany, and she isn't sharing who they are from," Jean smiled.

Brittany giggled. "Well do you remember that guy I told you about? The one I met at the bar?"

Jean nodded. "Yeah. Did you get the chance to see him last night?"

"Yeah I did. We ate a late dinner and talked. He then brought me home and asked to see me today."

"But didn't you already make plans to go over to Shawn's today?" her grandpa asked.

She nodded. "Yeah I did and I also have to work, but Matt promised that we would see each other today. So who knows…"

"I want to know what the card says," Jean snickered.

Brittany rolled her eyes. "Brittany, I just wanted to let you know that I had a great time yesterday and I am going to keep my promise. I WILL see you today. Matt," she read out loud, again with a smile on her face.

"Aw look there is a smile. Do you know what that means?" her grandpa asked.

"What?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I think Brittany has a crush on this Matt guy," he chuckled.

"You know I think your right," Jean agreed. "I think she does."

"I do not," Brittany exclaimed as the doorbell rang. As she walked toward the front door, she noticed an un-familiar car sitting in the driveway. When she opened the door, she was very surprised, yet excited to see the person standing on the other side.

"Matt! Hi!"

Matt, who was standing in a blue t-shirt and dark wash jeans, smiled back. "Told you I would keep my promise!"

Brittany smirked as she nodded in agreement. "Come on in," she gestured.

"I wanted to come by and see if you wanted to go to breakfast-if you didn't have any other plans," he said as he closed the door.

"No, not until later and I think breakfast sounds great. Just let me grab my purse."

Just as Brittany was about to walk forward, she heard footsteps coming toward them, and Jean appeared in the front entry way. "Brit, who was at the door…oh I see we have company," she said with a knowing smile.

Brittany returned the same smile back to her grandmother. "Yes we have company. Grams, this is Matt. Matt this is my grandmother, Jean."

"Hello," Jean said politely, extending her hand.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Finch," Matt said, shaking the elder woman's hand.

"Oh, now you don't need to call me Mrs. Finch. Please call me Jean."

After saying hello to her grandfather, Brittany grabbed her purse and she and Matt left the house. "By the way, thank you for the flowers," she said as they drove to the same diner as the night before. "They are beautiful."

"Your welcome, but you don't need to thank me. I got beautiful flowers for a beautiful girl."

Brittany blushed as she smiled. After they got sat down at the restaurant and ate, Brittany never stopped smiling. She was really beginning to think that Matt was different, and was beginning to feel more and more comfortable with him.

"So, where to now?" Matt asked after breakfast.

"Well…I am supposed to head over to my dad's house," Brittany said.

Matt couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. He wanted to spend more time with her. "Ok. I will just drop you off at your car then."

"But…you know if you want…you could come with me," she suggested. "That is, if you don't have anything else going on."

Matt instantly shook his head. "No I don't have anything else going on. Do you want me to come?"

Brittany shrugged. "Sure, why not."

So, instead of turning left at the stop light, Matt turned right and followed Brittany's directions en route to Shawn's house. He followed the twist and turns of the road, and finally pulled into the driveway of Shawn's house. They both got out of the car, and Matt was in awe. He had literally never seen a house this size.

"Matt, are you ok?"

He snapped back into reality and nodded toward Brittany. "Yeah, I'm fine," he smiled.

"Good," she replied as they linked hands again and walked up the sidewalk. Brittany rang the doorbell, and although Shawn was expecting Brittany, he didn't realize Matt was going to be there.

"Hi Brittany, hi Matt. Come on in."

"Thanks," she replied. "I hope you don't mind, but I invited Matt along for the day. He stayed in Houston an extra night and really didn't have any plans for the day."

"No that's completely fine. It's good to see you again," Shawn replied.

Before Matt could respond, both Cameron and Cheyenne came running into the living room. Cheyenne instantly attached herself to Brittany's leg. "Brittany, your back!"

"I told you I would!" she exclaimed. "Cameron and Cheyenne, this is my friend Matt."

"Do you play video games?" Cameron asked as Shawn smirked.

"I love video games. What kind of system do you have?" Matt asked.

"I have a PS3. Do you want to go play?"

"Absolutely! Let's go," he said. Matt then glanced at Brittany, winked at her and disappeared around the corner, following Cameron.

"I didn't know you and Korklan were dating," Shawn said.

Brittany shrugged her shoulders. "We aren't really. Just kind of hanging out."

"Uh huh," Shawn replied. Even he noticed the glimmer in Brittany's eyes when his name was mentioned, and how the smile crept across her face. He wasn't stupid. He knew something was definitely up.

Matt and Brittany stayed all afternoon, and both equally had fun with everybody. Cameron and Matt stayed in the playroom nearly all afternoon, playing several games on the PS3. Cameron liked having a buddy playing video games with him, and Matt was having just as much fun. Brittany even stood at the door way for awhile, and giggled as she watched them.

"Oh come on," Matt exclaimed as his character died. "I can't believe I died!"

Cameron giggled. "I told you I would win!" he boasted.

Soon it was about 1:00, and Brittany knew she would need to leave soon in order to get to work on time. "Brittany, where is it that you work?" Rebecca asked as she watched her step-daughter gather her things.

"I teach dance to little girls at the rec center in Houston. But, I've been only doing it part time since I've had a lot of classes this semester and this summer."

"Mommy, I want to go to dance class!" Cheyenne exclaimed.

Rebecca then pursed her lips. "Hmmm…Chey, we have been talking about putting you in dance classes, haven't we? Is it too late to sign her up?"

Brittany shook her head. "The summer classes only started a couple of weeks ago. If you were to sign her up, we could have a review night and she could catch up real easily."

"Please mommy? I want to go to dance classes with Brittany!"

Rebecca giggled. "Let me talk it over with your dad real quick and we'll see. I'm sure you'll see her later."

"Yay!" Cheyenne exclaimed, hugging her mom's leg.

Just as Brittany was about to go look for Matt, he came walking into the kitchen with Cameron. "Man, your brother is good at that video game!"

"He's a little too good," Shawn replied.

After saying their good byes, Matt and Brittany got into Matt's rental car, and headed back to Brittany's house. The drive was relatively quiet, both avoiding the subject that needed to be discussed. Brittany was afraid of rejection…and afraid that she might really be starting to like the man who sat to her left.

"Matt, thanks so much for a great day. I had a lot of fun," Brittany finally said.

He smirked. "Your welcome," he said as his right hand slid over the center consil. It honestly surprised Matt that Brittany let him hold her hand. To Brittany, his touch felt right.

"And thank you for keeping your promise. That really meant a lot."

Matt shrugged. "I told you I would, and had every intention on keeping it."

"I know, but unfortunately, I have been lied to before. So, I believed you…but then again I didn't."

Soon, Matt pulled into the driveway and waited outside while Brittany ran in the house to grab her dance clothes and duffel bag. When she came back out, she threw the duffel in her car and turned to face Matt, who was leaning against the driver side door.

"So…you have a flight home soon?"

Matt nodded. "Yeah, here in a couple of hours. I actually still need to go pack up my stuff before I check out of the hotel."

As Brittany stood before him, she started biting on her top lip, feeling nervous. Matt could instantly tell something was up. "Brit, what's the matter?" he asked, grabbing on of her hands.

Brittany smirked. _Busted_, she thought. "What's going to happen now? I mean, I'm still in Texas and your going to Tampa for a few days before going back on the road. And-"

Not being able to help himself, Matt leaned forward and gently pressed his lips on Brittany's. When the kiss was broken, and she opened her eyes, smiles were exchanged between herself and Matt.

"I want to be with you, plain and simple," he said firmly. "I just…I just feel like we could have something amazing. And I want to see where it goes. I know I am going to be away a lot, but we both have each other's phone numbers, and we can visit each other as often as possible. Does your laptop have the video chat thing?"

Brittany pursed her lips for a moment. "Yeah I think so."

"Well I know mine does, and we can even video chat."

"You've really thought about everything haven't you?" Brittany smiled.

Matt shrugged. "Like I said, I think we can really make this work. And you don't have to worry, I am going to keep my promise."

"What promise?" she asked.

"That we can go as fast or as slow as you want," Matt replied. "It's plain and simple-I don't want to lose you."

Biting her bottom lip, Brittany leaned forward and kissed Matt as she rested her hands on his chest. Keeping his promise, Matt kept the kiss soft, but long as he wrapped his arms tighter around her waist. Moments later, he broke the embrace, but still held Brittany tightly. It was a feeling he could definitely get used to.

"I really hate to do this, but I really should get going," he finally said.

Brittany nodded. "Yeah, I need to get to work too. Will I talk to you again tonight?"

"We'll see. If my flight arrives home late, I don't want to wake you up. If I don't call you again tonight, I will definitely call you in the morning first thing when I wake up."

"Alright. It's a deal," she smiled.

Matt kissed Brittany's forehead and her lips one more time and then got into his car. Brittany sadly sighed as she watched him drive out of sight.

"Why is it that I find a guy that I really like and he lives out of state?" she asked out loud.

Later on that evening, after her dance classes were over, Brittany was trying to find her keys while walking toward her car. When she looked up to un-lock it, a small smile spread across her face. Sitting on the windshield was a single red rose, nestled in between the windshield wipers. There was also a piece of paper under the flower.

"Miss you already," Brittany read out loud, smiling. "I miss you too Matt."


	8. Chapter 8

**A big thank you goes out to blackbear1020, Skillet's Lady Goddess, Enigmatic Lotus Leaf, xAracnaex, BourneBetter67, Xandman216, Grits0205, GreyLionDiva, Tiffyxox, I'mxAxRockstar and tophersmommy06 for the AWESOME reviews!**

**A/N: Sorry it's a little short, but the update had to end in that spot for the next chapter. Hope you guys enjoy!**

A couple of weeks past since the night Matt and Brittany first got together, and as she continued working on her Psychology paper, she sighed in frustration. While writing a rough draft of her term paper, Brittany all of a sudden got writer block and rested her forehead in the palm of her hand as she began to think. Instead of concentrating on her term paper, Brittany's mind began to wonder back to the last few weeks.

The first thing that came to her mind was Matt. She had only been able to see him for one day during the past few weeks, but they talked every day, several times a day. It was plain and simple-she really liked him and really missed him. Brittany then looked at the framed picture on her night stand, and smiled. It was taken during the one day they were able to see each other, and both were holding the other tightly while hanging out at Brittany's house.

Brittany got more comfortable in her desk chair, the next thing that came to her mind was her dance class's recital. Cheyenne did join the class that first night, and even Brittany was impressed on how quickly she took to the steps. The recital was going to be held at a park in just a few short days, a Friday, and like the girls, Brittany was excited and nervous at the same time.

Soon, Brittany snapped back into reality, and after thinking some more, she got back to work on her paper. But, within moments her cell phone rang. She picked it up from in front of her, without looking at the caller id.

"Hello?" she said in a rather annoyed tone.

"I'm sorry, did I catch you at a bad time?"

Brittany immediately changed her tone. It was Matt. "I'm sorry Matt, not it's fine. I was just working on my Psychology paper…and thinking about the dance recital."

"Are you ready for the recital?"

"I certainly hope so," she smirked. "I mean, it's not anything technical or anything. It's just a bunch 4 and 5 year olds dancing to Miley Cyrus with simple steps. So it should be ok."

"Well that's good," Matt replied. "Hey I've got a question."

"What's your question?"

"Are you by your computer?"

"Yes, I'm typing my term paper on it as we speak. Why?" Brittany questioned.

"Oh nothing," Matt said, trying to sound all non-chalant. "I was just wondering if you wanted to get on the video chat thing."

Brittany smirked. "Sounds good to me. Give me a second and I'll be on," she said.

"Can't wait," Matt said before they hung up the phone.

After flipping her phone closed, Brittany saved her paper and got into the chat program. After signing in, she could see Matt was already there and within moments, both appeared on the other's screen.

"Hi Matt!" Brittany exclaimed.

"Hey babe. Damn, you look beautiful," he said.

Brittany laughed out loud. "Korklan, I think you need to change your contacts or something. I'm not dressed in anything fancy. I'm just wearing lounge pants and a t-shirt. My hair isn't even done!"

She watched Matt shrug. "Well, I haven't seen you in over a week. You will always look beautiful, no matter what!"

"Aw, thank you," she blushed. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing much. I just got back to the hotel and flying out in the morning. I didn't wake you or anything, did I?"

"Nope, like I said I was working on my paper," Brittany answered. "Is there any chance we'll be able to see each other this week?"

"I'm sure that can be arranged," Matt replied, trying to be as coy as possible about his plans. "I do have an interview with WWE magazine tomorrow morning before I leave though."

Brittany sighed. It was truly tough dating a WWE superstar. "Well, if it doesn't work out, it doesn't work out," she finally admitted.

"Hey don't worry about it. I promise we are going to see each other. And you know me, I stick to my promises. Don't I?"

She nodded. "Yeah you do."

After talking awhile longer, Brittany could tell Matt was beat and she needed to get back to her paper. "Matt, you look really tired. Why don't we say good night and you can get some rest."

"Are you sure babe?"

"Yeah. Like I said, you look beat, and I want to work on my paper some more before I go to bed."

"Alright," Matt yawned. "Talk to you tomorrow?"

"Definitely," Brittany nodded. "Bye."

"Bye babe."

Both Matt and Brittany waited a few moments before Brittany turned off her video chat. Even though they had only been together a couple of weeks, she really didn't like the distance between them.

Just then there was a small knock on the door, and Brittany apologetically smiled toward her grandma. "Sorry Grams, did I wake you?"

"Not really, but did I hear you talking to someone?"

"That was just Matt on the video chat thing," Brittany replied.

"Boy, you guys have talked a lot over the last few weeks," Jean said as she sat down at the edge of the bed, across from Brittany. "Your really starting to like him, don't you?"

Brittany nodded. "Yeah I do. I like him a lot."

"Well, I am happy for you. You deserve it, especially after the whole Justin fiasco."

"Grams…can we talking seriously for a second?"

"Sure sweetie. What's going on?"

Brittany sighed as she got up from her computer desk chair and collapsed across the bed. "It's just…I really like Matt and he is so so sweet. He calls me babe every chance he gets, we talk several times a day and he is so considerate. It's kind of scaring me in how fast I'm really starting to like him."

"Brit, you do realize that not all guys are like Justin, right? Now Matt seems like a great guy, and he may be one of those rare guys that treat their girls like princesses. It's only been a couple of weeks. You need to give him a chance."

"Yeah I know he's different, and I do want to give him that chance, but I just can't help but think anytime I am going to make him mad, he's going to hit me. Or if I say the wrong thing, he's going to push me against the wall. It's just…anything he does, I compare it to Justin. And I know that isn't fair of me to do, and I know they are the complete opposites…but I can't help it."

"Does Matt know what happened?" Jean asked.

"Well, kind of," Brittany replied. "He knows the rated version, but he doesn't know the full extent of the story. And he doesn't know about the scarring either."

"It might help a little if you talk about it with him. I know it's completely up to you and when your comfortable with it, but he probably deserves to know," Jean explained.

"I know…" Brittany said quietly.

"In my personal opinion, it might also help you move on and stop comparing Matt to Justin. You and I both know they are completely different. Look, nothing has to be decided tonight. Just think about what I said."

"I will. Thanks Grams," Brittany said as she hugged her grandma. "I love you."

"I love you too baby girl," Jean smiled.

After she left the room, Brittany pulled back her covers and climbed into bed. She knew Matt deserved to know the whole truth…especially if their relationship was to ever get serious. And her grandmother was right, it might help her move on and quit comparing Matt to Justin. Brittany's mind became so wracked up with thoughts that exhaustion soon took over, and fell asleep for the night.


	9. Chapter 9

**I want to thank xAracnaex, BourneBetter67, Grits0205, I'mxAxRockstar, Enigmatic Lotus Leaf, Hailey Egan, Skillet's Lady Goddess, Tiffyxox, southerncharm21, blackbear1020 and Xandman216 for the great reviews!**

A couple of days had passed since Matt and Brittany talked on the computer, and as she got her students ready for the recital that Friday night, she couldn't help but feel a little hurt and a little angry. Brittany didn't have his schedule memorized, but knew since he was traveling with ECW and Smackdown, that they left early Saturday mornings to go back on the road. It was now early Friday evening, and although they talked off and on the past few days, Brittany quickly scanned the crowd and didn't see Matt. This would be the first time he would break his promise.

"Are you girls ready?" Brittany asked her small group, trying to sound excited. "It's almost time!"

"I don't feel so good," a little girl, Ashley Miller stated.

"Your probably just nervous," Brittany said. "It will be ok. But if you truly don't feel well as we walk outside, just let me know."

Ashley nodded as Brittany got her group lined up, and as they walked outside in front of family and friends, everyone started clapping. "Thank you family and friends for coming. The girls have been working really hard, and I'm sure you will be just as proud of them as I am. Before we begin, I would like to introduce my group of 4 and 5 year olds. We have Katie Thomas, Alyssa Hamilton, Cheyenne Hickenbottom, Ashley Miller and Madison Harper," she said proudly as the crowd clapped. Shawn smiled proudly toward both his daughters as he got the video camera ready.

The girls took their spots as Brittany walked to the side and started the music. Personally, Brittany couldn't stand Miley Cyrus but she knew her group of girls would like the song and smirked as she watched them dance their simple steps. Right after the chorus ended, Brittany stopped the song and each girl stopped on cue with it. Everyone in the crowd started clapping.

After Brittany's group of older girls finished their dance, she began mingling with parents. Instantly, each one gave words of praise for the recital and for her work.

"Brittany, you did a great job with those girls," Shawn said as Rebecca nodded. "Both groups looked great tonight."

"Aw thanks. I really appreciate it!"

As Shawn and Brittany talked, Rebecca could tell something was different with Brittany. She gently tugged on her arm, and pulled her aside. "Brittany, is everything alright?"

Brittany nodded. "Yeah I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know. It's just…it just seems like your upset about something. You know that if something is the matter, you can talk to me right?"

"Yes and I do appreciate that," Brittany smiled. "I miss Matt. I thought I was going to see him this week, but I don't think it's going to happen. That's all it is."

Rebecca smiled, fully understanding where her step-daughter was coming from. "I can totally sympathize."

Just as Rebecca was about to go on, she noticed a familiar figure walking toward Brittany, and smiled toward her. "You never know though. Matt could just pop up at any moment."

Brittany raised an eyebrow. "Ok," she said sarcastically.

"No, it's true. I can pop up at any moment."

A big grin grew across Brittany's face and literally squealed when she realized Matt was standing before her, with a bouquet of red roses. "I can't believe you're here!" she exclaimed as Rebecca walked away.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get here any sooner. I had a lot more promotions than usual. By the way, I caught the older girls group dance. You did a great job with them."

"Thank you. What are the flowers for?"

Matt shrugged. "Just because I missed you…or it can be something nice for the dance teacher. Take your pick."

Brittany smirked as Matt leaned in for a quick kiss. "I'll take both."

Within moments, another parent came up and wanted to talk to Brittany. Matt winked at his girlfriend before backing up and giving her some space, and decided to say hello to Shawn and Rebecca. Every once in awhile he would glance over to where she was and smiled.

Within the hour, everything was cleaned up and Brittany was finally ready to go. After saying her good byes to Shawn, Rebecca and the kids, she had Matt follow her back to her house. "So how long are you here?" Brittany cautiously asked as they walked through the front door.

"I leave Saturday night," he said sadly.

"I only get to see you for one day!" Brittany exclaimed, the same sadness in her voice.

"I'm sorry babe," Matt replied, wrapping his arms around her waist. "It's the best I could do. At least we can have 24 hours together, in person instead of on the computer or phone!"

"Yeah that's true," she said, breaking the embrace. "Listen, why don't you hang out down here while I go and take a shower. By the way, there is something I want to talk to you about later."

Matt nodded. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah everything is good. There is just something I need to get off my chest."

Matt didn't say anything as he watched his girlfriend jog up the stairs, and his brain began to wonder. What was it she was going to tell him? Was she breaking things off? Was she wanting to get more serious? He rubbed his tired eyes as he sat down on the couch. Whatever it was Brittany had to tell him, Matt just hoped it wasn't anything to jeopardize their relationship.

Just then, Brittany's grandpa David came into the room. "Hello Matt," he said as the WWE superstar stood up. "I didn't hear you come in."

"I actually came in with Brittany Mr. Finch. She's upstairs taking a shower and getting ready as we speak."

David nodded. "I see, and please call me Dave. Mr. Finch makes me sound old," he joked as the two men sat back down on the couch. "So, what are you guys up to tonight?"

Matt shrugged. "Nothing is really planned yet. We'll maybe grab some dinner or something."

"Things going well between you and my granddaughter?"

"Yes they are. I really like Brittany a lot. She is a great girl."

"She is a great girl," David agreed. "Can I ask you something?"

Matt nodded. "Sure, go ahead."

"Do you know about her last relationship?"

"With Justin?" Matt questioned as David nodded. "Yes I do know about him. Dave, I promise you that I would never do any of those things to Brittany. Any man who lays a finger on a woman is a coward, and I'm trying my damnest to prove to Brittany that she can trust me and I won't do those things to her."

"It's good to hear you say that," Dave smiled, patting Matt on the back. "Yeah, Justin was one of a kind and caused a lot of problems. Has she shown you the scars?"

"What scars?" Matt asked, scrunching his eyebrows.

David then realized that Matt didn't know the full story, and knew he shouldn't go any further. "Oh never mind," he said, getting off the couch. "I'm sure when Brittany's ready, she will talk about it with you."

Matt watched in further confusion as he watched Brittany's grandfather walk away. _What scars was he talking about,_ he wondered. _Was there a lot more to Brittany's relationship with Justin than he knew?_

Within a half hour or so, Matt heard noise on the stairs, and smiled as he looked toward Brittany. He took in her appearance of a pink scoop neck t-shirt and shorts and sudden realization came to mind. Brittany always wore scoop neck shirts, and never once had he seen her in a tank top or other kind of summery shirt.

"Sorry, I took so long," she said as she walked into the hallway. "I hope you weren't too bored."

"Nope it's ok," he said, shaking his head. "I just watched a little tv and talked to your grandpa."

"Good. I'm ready if you are."

Matt nodded, and opened the front door so Brittany could walk out first. "So…are you hungry? Should we get something to eat?" Matt asked.

Brittany pursed her lips. "How about we grab some fast food and I'll show you a spot I like to go to. Then we can talk."

"Ok sounds good."

After grabbing some food from Wendy's, Matt drove in Brittany's direction and headed toward their special spot. Just as Matt was about to question them getting on a highway, Brittany had him turn down a side road. As he continued to drive, a lake came into view and Brittany told Matt to stop.

"Wow, what a beautiful view!" Matt exclaimed.

Brittany nodded. "This is my grandparents' land. My grandpa would take me fishing here sometimes when I was little and have been in love with the spot ever since."

Matt divided up the food and as he took a quick drink, he knew that it was now or never. "You know, while I was waiting for you to get ready, I had an interesting conversation with your grandpa."

"You did?" Brittany questioned. "What about?"

He nodded as he swallowed a piece of his burger. "Your grandpa asked if I knew what happened between you and Justin, and if I had seen the scars."

Brittany hung her head, almost like in defeat and sighed. When she finally made eye contact with Matt, she could see the concern in his eyes. "I really wished he wouldn't have said anything," she finally said.

"What exactly is going on Brit? Is it something that your comfortable in telling me?"

She took a deep breath. "Not really but I want to. That was the main reason I wanted us to come out here tonight. I wanted to tell you what happened."

"Ok. Just know that whatever you tell me, I won't judge you. I promise."

Brittany smiled as Matt took her hand into his. "Gosh, I don't even know where to begin. First, let me just say that when I told you I had just gotten out of a bad relationship…that was pretty much the rated story."

Matt scrunched his eyebrows as he waited for Brittany to go on. "It all really started about a year ago. Justin was this guy I met in high school and we started dating my senior year. We were like the most popular couple in school, and were even prom king and queen. After we graduated, I went on to college while Justin enrolled in the Army. Within the year, he was able to come home on leave for a few weeks and I could tell he was a changed person. That is when the beatings started."

"What exactly did he do to you?" Matt asked.

Brittany smirked. "It first started with verbal abuse. I was in a study group with a couple of guys and he instantly accused me of cheating. Then, on his last night of leave…he slapped me for the first time. I deserved it though."

"Brit, no woman ever deserves to be hit. No matter what, but I need to ask. Why do you think you deserved it?"

She shrugged. "I wanted to do something special for his last night, and when he got to my house…the food wasn't quite ready like I promised."

Matt smirked and shook his head in disgust, not believing the petty problem that caused this Justin guy to blow up. "Did you finally end it?"

"After awhile I did. No one knew what was going on, but everyone saw a change in me. When Justin was hitting me, I was quiet and distant from my family and friends. But, once we broke up, I was back to my old self. Or so my grandma said," Brittany said with a smile.

"Then, last year, Justin was discharged from the Army and called me as soon as he got home. We had a long talk, and he apologized for everything, and even told me he was on some kind of drugs when all of that happened."

"And I'm assuming you took him back?" Matt asked as he squeezed the hand he was holding.

Brittany slowly nodded. "Yeah I did, and at first everything was great. I truly thought he did change. But…I lived on my own at the time and when he came over…it all changed."

"What happened baby?" Matt quietly asked.

As he waited for Brittany to start talking again, he could see the tears welling up in her eyes. He wrapped an arm around her trembling body, holding her close. "It's ok babe. I'm here."

Brittany nodded. "As soon as he got into the apartment, he instantly started accusing me of something I didn't do. When I tried explaining the situation, he punched me square on the jaw. He had never hit me that hard, and knocked me to the floor. I tried getting back up, but he basically pinned me to the floor, attempting to tear off my clothes."

"Did he rape you?"

"No," she answered through tears. "He was a lot bigger and stronger than me, and he also smoked. So, when he was able to rip my shirt off, he pinned my arms down to the ground with his knees. He then lit up a cigarette, almost as if he had won or something."

"I'm sorry you had to go through such an ordeal," Matt said, rubbing her arm.

"Oh I'm just getting started," Brittany said sarcastically. "Justin only smoked half the cigarette, and then he told me that he wanted to 'damage' me, so no one else would want me. Then, he took the cigarette and started burning me all over my chest."

"Are you serious?" Matt exclaimed.

Crying harder, Brittany nodded as she lifted up her shirt. As soon as the evidence on Brittany's chest came into view, Matt couldn't help but feel angry. He wanted to find this Justin guy and kick the daylights out of him. Brittany then turned around and he could see the same marks on the top part of her back.

"A-After he finished with the cigarette, he basically started beating the hell out of me because I was trying to get away. He then hit me over the head with something, and the next thing I knew, I was in the hospital. Now you know why I am 24 and still live with my grandparents."

Matt said nothing as he continued to lightly run his fingers over the indent marks. His silence was starting to scare Brittany. "Matt…please say something."

"Where is this bastard now?"

"Justin is in jail for 2nd degree assault. I'm not sure when he's supposed to be paroled or released, but I don't think its for awhile. When he does get released, I do have a restraining order against him."

Matt nodded. "I think you have got to be the most brave woman I know."

Brittany turned around to face her boyfriend, a surprised look on her face. "Really? You do?"

"Yeah I do," he said. "Babe, you were in a horrible situation and got yourself out of it. If I could, I would kill this bastard for what he did to you and for the fear he drilled into your brain. Brittany, I am making you this promise-I will never, ever treat you like you were treated with him. I want to help heal these scars," Matt said firmly as he lightly kissed the marks on Brittany's back.

"So, your not disgusted by them? They look horrible."

"Yes, the scars look painful and I can't even imagine how painful it was when it happened. But, no I'm not disgusted nor do I want to walk away. Like I have said before, I want to show you how a real man treats their girlfriend. And like I just said, I want to help you heal those scars," he said with a smile.

Brittany returned his smile as she turned herself around and jumped into Matt's waiting arms. As they sat in silence, Brittany couldn't help but feel a sense of relief flood over her body. She was really glad that she had told Matt the whole truth, and more importantly, that he wasn't going anywhere because of it.


	10. Chapter 10

**A big thank you goes out to Tiffyxox, Grits0205, Skillet's Lady Goddess, GreyLionDiva, I'mxAxRockstar, BourneBetter67, southerncharm21, blackbear1020, xAracnaex and Xandman216 for the awesome reviews!**

The next afternoon, Matt and Brittany were invited to Shawn and Rebecca's house for lunch before Matt was scheduled to leave. After everyone had eaten, Brittany felt as if she should tell her father the truth. So, with the encouragement from Matt, they both pulled Shawn and Rebecca privately into the family room, told them everything.

As Brittany told her father and step-mother what happened, she could feel the occasional loving hand squeeze from Matt. She could also see the anger in Shawn's eyes, and was worried he was mad at her.

"Where is this jackass now?" Shawn asked.

"He's in jail. I really don't know when he's supposed to be paroled or released, but I don't think it's anytime soon. But, I do have a restraining order against him, if he ever tries anything."

"Well, if he's smart he will stay away…especially since you have two WWE Superstars in your corner," Rebecca said.

"You know, I'm glad this prick is in jail. He should feel safe there," Shawn said, seething in anger.

"Ummm…Rebecca, Matt, could you please excuse us for a second?" Brittany asked. "I would really like to talk to Shawn alone for a second."

Rebecca nodded and Matt softly kissed Brittany's forehead before they left the room and closed the door behind them. Brittany stood up from the recliner she was sitting in, and started playing with her hands as she stood face to face with her dad.

"Shawn…do you blame me for all of this? Are you angry with me?"

Once Shawn looked into his daughter's eyes and could see how frightened and scared she looked, he instantly calmed down. "No, of course I'm not angry with you, and I don't blame you for anything he did," Shawn finally said. "Why would you think so?"

Brittany shrugged. "I don't know. I'm always worried that someone will think this is all my fault. Even after I was released from the hospital, I lost some friends because Justin literally brainwashed them with lies."

"Brittany, when you and Justin first got together, did you know he had an abusive side?"

"No of course I didn't. Otherwise, we wouldn't have gotten together in the first place."

"Ok, so here is my point. Brit, you didn't ask to get into an abusive relationship. You got in the relationship with Justin like any other girl would-with the best of intentions. You didn't ask to be hit. You didn't ask for all the verbal abuse, and you certainly didn't ask to be burned on your chest and upper back with a cigarette. None of it is your fault!"

"Thanks Shawn."

Even though he didn't want to admit it, Shawn felt a little disappointed he wasn't called dad. But, it was up to Brittany and she had to be the one who was comfortable in saying it. "Your welcome, and you don't have to thank me for anything. You know, even though I haven't known him all that long, Matt's a good guy. Just from what you've told me, he is the complete opposite from this Justin guy."

Brittany nodded in agreement. "Yeah he is. I am really lucky."

Not long after, Matt and Brittany left Shawn's house and drove back to her grandparents in comfortable silence. After pulling into the driveway, neither attempted to walk inside the house. Brittany knew Matt would have to leave soon, and decided to stay outside.

"I can't believe how fast the past 24 hours have gone," Brittany said, sticking out her lower lip. "I don't want you to leave."

"I know it babe, and I don't want to either. But, we both know I have to."

Brittany nodded as she felt Matt's lips brush against her forehead, pulling her into a hug. "Have I told you lately how proud I am of you?"

She leaned back just a little, not breaking the hug and eyebrows scrunched together. "Your proud of me? Why?"

"For telling me the whole story with you and Justin. For telling your dad and step-mom as well. That was really, really brave of you."

Brittany shrugged. "It was just something that needed to be told. It was literally eating me alive."

Matt kissed the top of her head as he pulled Brittany as close as humanly possible. Both contently sighed, as they held each other in silence.

"I want to ask you something," they both said at the same time.

Brittany smirked. "Go ahead. You go first."

"Alright. Um…listen, my parents and brother are going to visit me at the ECW tapings on Tuesday in St. Louis. Now I know it's short notice, and I don't have your school schedule completely memorized. But, I didn't know if you would be interested in traveling to see me, and meet my family."

As Brittany thought about her school schedule in her head, she couldn't help but feel a little nervous. While she wasn't necessarily nervous in meeting his family, she was nervous about meeting new people, and wondered deep down if they would like her.

"I don't see why not," Brittany finally answered. "I don't have class on Tuesday and Wednesday, so I can fly out like Monday night, meet you on Tuesday and go home on Wednesday morning or so. Monday is my important day."

"I am so glad to hear you say your coming," Matt exclaimed, clearly excitement in his voice. "Why is Monday such an important day for you?"

"That is the day I have to turn in my Psychology term paper, and my professor even let me write about my situation and how I've turned out from it."

"That's awesome to hear baby-you saved yourself a lot of time doing the research," Matt chuckled as he leaned back against the car.

"Not really though. How do you explain in so many pages that my mom died when I was one, only met my dad several weeks ago and yet I have a level head on my shoulders? In my opinion, that's only like two pages right there."

Matt chuckled. "I'm sure your paper will turn out great and I'm sure it will be the best in your class," he said as he rubbed his hands up and down her arms. "Do you have much more to go or are you done?"

"I only have like a page to go and I should be finished. I'll probably work on that tonight after you leave."

"Like I said, I'm sure your going to do great on it," Matt smiled. "Now what was it that you wanted to ask me?"

Brittany took a deep breath as she started messing with her hands. Even though they had been together a short period of time, Matt knew it was a sign she was nervous about something. "Come on Brit, you can tell me. What's up?"

"Well, you know that fall semester starts in late August, about 5 weeks away, for students. And with the summer semester pretty much over, the graduation is set for the first week in August, another three weeks away. The ceremony is on a Thursday evening, so you wouldn't have to miss a show, nor would I want you to.." she rambled.

"Brit, are you trying to ask me to your graduation ceremony?" Matt finally asked.

She let out a sigh of relief, silently thanking him for making the question just a little easier. "Yes I am," she smiled. "Like I said you wouldn't have to miss work, and I wouldn't want you to. But, I would really like it if you came, but if you don't want to you don't have to…"

Matt chuckled as he listened to his girlfriend continue to ramble, and finally silenced her by softly kissing her lips. "Just so you know, Brit, I would love to come."

"Really?" she exclaimed. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I am sure. It will be an important day for you, and for future reference, even if the ceremony would have been on a Tuesday or during the weekend, I still would have found a way to come."

Smiling, Brittany wrapped her arms around Matt's neck. He gladly returned her hug, and once the embrace was broken, he looked at his watch. "Baby, I should get on the road. I can't be late for tomorrow's house show."

"Alright," Brittany whispered.

Matt then cupped her face to kiss her, and as he continued, the kiss became more passionate. It was more passionate than he had ever kissed her before, and Brittany began to start feeling nervous on the inside. She broke the kiss moments later, but smiled toward Matt to re-assure him.

"I will miss you," she said.

"I'll miss you too, but we'll only be apart for a few days."

"Those two days will go by SO slowly," Brittany stated.

Smirking, Matt kissed his girlfriend one last time and waved good bye as he pulled out of the driveway, and drove down the road.

Later on that night, after dinner with her grandparents, Brittany settled in front of her laptop and began finishing her Psychology term paper.

"And although it was hard growing up without knowing either of my parents, I wouldn't trade it for anything. I don't think I would have the relationship that I have with my grandparents. I don't think I would have the relationship that I have with my friends and other family members. But more importantly, I don't think I would be who I am. But, I am looking forward to a new chapter in my life. I now know who my father is, and I am looking forward to building a relationship and bond with him and his family. I am looking forward to being a part of my new family," she read to herself.

Feeling satisfied, Brittany printed off her term paper, and after she stuck it in her Psychology folder, she flopped on her queen sized bed. Brittany then grabbed her pink cell phone.

**It's done! It's finally done!** she texted Matt.

While waiting to see if he would reply, Brittany took a quick shower and changed into her pajamas. As she settled into bed and turned on the television, Brittany heard her phone beep.

_Congrats babe,_ Matt texted. _So very proud of you._

**Thank you!**

As Brittany started to doze off, she heard her phone beep one more time, and wasn't too surprised to see another text message from Matt.

_I just got to the hotel and gonna check in. I'll talk to you tomorrow?_

**Sounds good,** Brittany texted. **Talk to you in the morning.**

Matt smirked as he got his girlfriend's text message while walking into the hotel. _Sweet dreams!_


	11. Chapter 11

**A big thank you goes out to GreyLionDiva, I'mxAxRockstar, xAracnaex, Skillet's Lady Goddess, Tiffyxox, BourneBetter67, Xandman216, cassymae, Grits0205, southerncharm21 and blackbear1020 for your awesome reviews! You guys are the best!**

**A/N: Wow, over 100 reviews already! You guys are the best, and I want to thank everyone who has taken the time to read, review, alert or favorite A New Family. I truly appreciate it!**

Several hours after turning in her Psychology paper, Brittany boarded a plane headed for St. Louis. As she got comfortable in her seat, she felt a little nervous. The thought of riding in an airplane by herself frightened her a little bit.

As the plane began to take off, Brittany's mind wondered to meeting Matt's family. She didn't want to admit it, but did feel a little nervous in meeting them. The thought of backing out at the last second crossed her mind, but knew that wouldn't be fair. After all, Matt had met her grandparents, dad and step-mom asking no questions. Maybe it was because she had really liked Matt, and wanted his family to like her as well. Brittany's brain wracked with worry and questions, and soon she fell asleep-still wondering.

Within hours, the plane landed safely in St. Louis and as Brittany walked into the airport to head toward baggage, a familiar figure stood in front of her. Even though he was masked with a St. Louis Cardinals ball cap and hoodie, Brittany instantly recognized him.

"Matt!" she squealed as she jumped into his arms.

"Hey babe."

"What are you doing here? I didn't think you would be able to pick me up!" she exclaimed as they headed toward baggage claim.

"I had the night off, and I couldn't think of anything better than picking up my beautiful girlfriend from the airport," Matt said as he grabbed one of Brittany's suitcases.

Brittany grabbed the other. "Your sweet," she blushed.

After grabbing Brittany's suitcases, she and Matt walked toward the parking area and immediately started loading Matt's car once it came into view. "So, how was your flight?"

"It was ok, nothing special," Brittany shrugged. "I just kept thinking a lot, so I ended up falling asleep. I pretty much slept the entire flight."

"Can I ask what you were thinking about?"

"I guess I'm just a little nervous about meeting your family. I really want them to like me."

Matt smirked as he grabbed Brittany's hand, and gently squeezed it. "Babe, they are going to love you. You don't have anything to worry about."

Brittany sighed as she nodded, knowing there was no use in pressing the subject further. "Ok, if you say so," she smiled.

"I do say so," Matt smiled. "By the way, are you sure you want to stay at some hotel? You know that you are more than welcome to stay at my apartment."

"Matt, I don't want to put you out. I am perfectly fine in staying at a hotel," she said.

"How would you put me out? The apartment is very spacious, and plus it has two bedrooms. If you like, you can stay in the spare bedroom with no ulterior motive. And I will even offer a hot breakfast tomorrow and Wednesday morning," he winked.

Brittany raised an eyebrow as she glanced toward her boyfriend, and could see the sincerity on his face. She ultimately nodded. "Alright. If your sure, I will stay."

"Great," Matt replied, kissing his girlfriend's hand.

Matt and Brittany continued a comfortable conversation as they drove another 20 minutes to Matt's apartment complex. He lived on the bottom floor, and once he un-locked the front door, Brittany was impressed. The apartment was spacious, and it didn't look like a guy's apartment. Brittany wondered if he had help in the decorating.

"Well, what do you think?" Matt asked as he closed the front door again and locked it.

"Wow, I'm impressed," Brittany replied. "Did you do all the decorating?" she asked curiously.

Matt laughed out loud. "No, I'm not good at decorating. But I do have certain things I like, and while I've been gone over the last couple of years, my mom has helped me get things, etc. If it wasn't for her, I'm sure this would definitely look like a bachelor's apartment."

Brittany giggled as she nodded. "I think that's cute your mom helped you," she teased.

"Haha come on," he said, grabbing a hold of her hand. "I will show you to your room."

They walked down a hallway and then Matt stopped in front of an open doorway. "Here you go," he said as he turned on the light.

Brittany looked around the spacious room, taking in the brown and blue comforter set on the queen sized bed, and giggled at an ironing table in the corner of the room and trophy case in the opposite corner-filled with Matt's memories from his independent ring days.

"Not only is it the spare bedroom, but it has multiple purposes," he smiled as he set a suitcase down on the floor. "So…is there anything else you need?"

Smiling, Brittany inched forward and pecked Matt's lips. "No I don't think so," she said as she looped her arms around his neck for a hug. "Thanks again for letting me stay."

"Your welcome," he replied.

After saying their good nights, Matt retreated to his bedroom and changed into his sleeveless t-shirt and pajama pants. He sighed as he pulled the covers back and climbed into bed. What he really wanted was for Brittany to be by his side right now instead of the spare room. He wanted his arms around her, holding her tight. As Matt rolled on to his side, he knew it took every ounce of strength for him to leave that room, and leave Brittany alone. Matt knew he was ready for that next step, but wasn't so sure about his girlfriend. He then looked over his shoulder at the empty spot next to him. He really hoped Brittany would take it over one day.

Sometime during the night, a thunder storm started brewing in St. Louis. Brittany had been tossing and turning all night, and once she heard the first clap of thunder, she flinched underneath the comforter. Brittany had never been a fan of thunderstorms, especially when lightning was involved. She tried burying her head under another pillow, but that didn't help either. Finally, she gently opened her bedroom door, being careful to not wake up Matt and walked toward the kitchen. Maybe a drink of water or something would calm her down.

Brittany opened up Matt's refrigerator, and saw a couple of bottles of water. As she grabbed one, thunder clapped again, and she accidentally dropped the water bottle.

As Brittany bent down to retrieve it, she heard another door open. "Brittany?" he called, seeing the brunette woman jump once again. "Babe, are you ok?"

"You just startled me, that's all," she lightly smiled. "I hope I didn't wake you."

"Nah, I was already half way up anyway. What are you doing up?"

"I just don't like thunderstorms, never really have. So, I thought getting something to drink might calm me down. I may even turn on the tv…that is if it won't wake you up."

"No, it's fine," Matt replied. "Do you want some company?"

"You go back to bed. I don't want to keep you up, Matt. You have a show tomorrow night," Brittany replied.

Matt nodded as Brittany curled up in the corner of the couch and started flipping channels. They both heard thunder again, and Matt instantly notice Brittany slightly jump at the loud noise. "I have an idea," he finally said, disappearing from the room.

Brittany watched in wonder as to what he was doing, and within moments he came back into view with his comforter and phone in hand. He sat at the other end of the couch, and Brittany wondered what exactly he was doing on his phone. Matt looked up and smiled toward her.

"I'm setting an alarm on my phone. That way, I can still get up on time and not leave you out here by yourself," he said. Once he set the phone on the coffee table, he opened his arms, offering Brittany the chance to lay with him. Brittany pursed her lips for a moment, and without hesitation, got comfortable with Matt under the cover. They both heard thunder once again and saw a flash of lightening, causing Brittany to jump again. But, Matt tightened his arms around her, instantly making her feel comfortable. And within moments, Matt and Brittany fell asleep in each other's arms.

As they drove to the arena the next afternoon, Matt couldn't help but think about the previous night. Obviously nothing happened, but it still felt right holding her. It was as if Brittany's body just molded into his, and truthfully, he didn't want morning to come.

"Matt, are you ok?"

He snapped back into reality, and smiled toward his girlfriend in the passenger seat. "Yeah everything is fine."

"By the way, thank you for last night," Brittany said, almost shy like.

"Your welcome. You don't have to thank me for anything."

She shrugged. "I know, but I hope you didn't think I sounded like a baby because I don't like thunderstorms."

"Brit, we all have things we are scared of, and no I don't think you're a baby for not liking thunderstorms. Did something happen to cause you to not like them?"

"Well, my mom died in a car accident while it was raining heavily, so I don't know if that's the reason or not. I just never have. I don't like driving in them either."

"That sounds like a good reason to me," Matt said as he pulled into the arena parking lot and parked the car.

"So, when is your family going to be here?" Brittany asked.

"They'll be here like before the show starts," he replied as they walked into the arena. "Neither one could get off work, otherwise they probably would have been here earlier."

Brittany nodded as they ran into Matt's friend, Matt Hardy. She was personally thankful that she had a little time, and grew more nervous and anxious by the second.

All afternoon, Matt and Brittany hung out, talking with friends and ate an early dinner in catering. They were walking back to the locker room when Matt heard a voice behind him.

"Matt!"

He turned around and smiled. Brittany also turned around, and smiled as she watched Matt walk toward the people.

"Here goes nothing," she said quietly.

"Mom, dad, Chad, this is Brittany. Brit, this is my dad Michael, my mom Terri and my brother Chad. Guys, this is Brittany," he beamed.

Everyone exchanged hellos, and as they continued to talk, Matt could tell his family took an instant liking to Brittany. He was personally thankful for that.

"So, Brittany, what do you do?" Michael asked.

"I am actually still in college and about to graduate with my Masters degree," she replied. "I actually graduate here in a couple of weeks."

"That's wonderful," Terri replied. "That is such a huge accomplishment."

"Thank you," Brittany smiled.

"Listen, I need to go get ready for the show," Matt said as he pulled out his wallet. "Here are your four tickets to tonight's show, and we can meet back here afterwards."

"Ok sounds great son," Michael said. "We'll see you after while."

"Cool," Matt replied as he watched his parents, brother and girlfriend start to walk off. "Hey Brit, come here for a second."

Brittany excused herself and walked back toward Matt. "What's up?"

"I told you there was nothing to worry about," he smiled as he pressed his forehead to hers.

She returned his smile. "Your family is really great."

Matt nodded in agreement. "Yeah they are. Have fun tonight, ok?"

"I will," she replied as Matt leaned down and quickly kissed her.

Michael, Terri, Chad and Brittany took their places in the front row, and the show soon started. When Matt's music hit, they all stood up with everyone else in the arena, and as he walked down the ramp, Matt could still see everyone getting along. He was really glad.

Matt climbed into the ring as he waited for his opponent, Chavo Guerrero. He pretended to scan the audience but looked over toward his girlfriend and family, and lovingly pointed toward Brittany.

The match soon began, and as Matt took a hard hit, Brittany watched the woman sitting next to her flinch. "I don't care how many times they practice and train, I still say that has to hurt," Terri commented.

Brittany nodded. "I totally agree."

Just then, Matt gained control of the match and everyone watched in awe as he executed the Shooting Star Press. He then pinned Chavo. 1...2...3!

"Here is your winner…Evan Bourne!" Tony Chimel boomed into the microphone.

Brittany and the Korklan family stayed to watch the rest of the show while Matt went to the back to change clothes and shower. Once they did make it backstage, they found the locker room once again and knocked, just in case Matt wasn't completely dressed.

"Come on in," he called.

When they walked through the door, Evan was pulling his polo shirt over his head and was already showered. "So, what did you guys think?"

"Great show," Chad said.

"Yeah, you looked great out there son," Michael added.

After Matt got his things packed, he headed out with the rest of the group for a late dinner. They went to a local restaurant, and everyone enjoyed the quiet atmosphere. Terri watched her younger son as he interacted with Brittany, and could tell he really liked her.

"Well Brittany, hopefully we can all meet up again soon," Michael said after dinner was over and everyone was saying their good byes in the parking lot.

"Yes I agree. And it was nice meeting all of you," she said as she hugged Terri and then Michael.

"If we don't talk before hand, congratulations on your graduation," Chad added.

"Aw, thank you."

The next morning, Matt reluctantly drove Brittany to the airport. Neither had really said anything during the drive, as both were sad she was leaving. "I'm going to miss you," Brittany finally said as they stopped in front of her gate.

Matt nodded as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm going to miss you too. Thanks for coming to visit me."

"Your welcome, and your family is great!"

He then pulled Brittany into a bear hug, and within moments, both heard words over the intercom neither wanted to hear.

Flight 204 to Houston now boarding…

"You know, this distance between us is really starting to suck," Matt smirked.

"Yeah I agree," Brittany said as she looked up toward her boyfriend. He then leaned down and placed a loving kiss on her lips. "I guess I better get going," she said once the kiss was broken.

Matt nodded. "I don't want you to miss the plane. Will you call me when you land?"

"Yeah, definitely," she replied as she broke their embrace and started walking away. Brittany then looked over her shoulder and slightly smiled as she waved good bye. Matt returned her smile as he also waved.

"Bye Brit," he sighed. It was right then a sudden realization hit him. "I love you," he said quietly. Now, if only he could tell her that face to face.


	12. Chapter 12

**I want to thank GreyLionDiva, I'mxAxRockstar, cassymae, Grits0205, BourneBetter67, Tiffyxox, Skillet's Lady Goddess, Xandman216, blackbear1020, southerncharm21 and Hailey Egan for the awesome reviews!**

**A/N: Sorry the chapter is kind of short-more of a filler chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

Brittany arrived home early Wednesday afternoon, and decided the next morning to pay a visit to Shawn and Rebecca. They had yet to be told of her graduation ceremony.

"Anyone home?" Brittany called as she knocked on the door.

Shawn immediately appeared in the open entry way. "Hey Brittany! Come on in."

"Thanks," she replied. "Where is everyone?"

"Well, Rebecca is on her way to drop off Cheyenne at pre-school and Cameron is of course at school. So I am the only one that's here. How was your trip to St. Louis?"

"It was good, thank you. Matt's family is great and we all got along really well," she replied. "Listen, can we talk about something for a second?"

"Sure, what's on your mind?" Shawn asked as they walked into the kitchen.

Brittany sat down at the kitchen table. "Well, my graduation ceremony is in three weeks, the first Thursday in August. And I wanted to make sure to tell you guys, and I hope to see you there."

Shawn smirked. "Of course we will be there. This will be an important night for you, and we would not miss it for the world," he exclaimed as he pulled open a cabinet drawer, retrieving a wall calendar. He then found that particular date and wrote down Brittany's graduation.

"Do you know what time?"

"It starts at 8," Brittany replied as she stood up. She then walked over to her father, and her next gesture kind of surprised him. Brittany looped her arms around Shawn's neck, and hugged him tightly. "Thank you."

"Your welcome," he replied as Brittany's phone started beeping. "Is Matt already texting you for the day?" he joked.

"No, it was my email beep. I have my phone rigged to go off when I get a new email…and it's from my Psychology professor," Brittany said nervously as she opened the message.

As he waited for Brittany's good or bad news, Shawn went ahead and poured them some juice and wrote another note down on the calendar. "Holy shit!" she exclaimed.

Shawn scrunched his eyes. "What's the holy shit about?"

"Well, like I said, the email was from my Psychology teacher, and she was eager to read my term paper first-especially after I told her I was going to write about my own situation."

"Yeah…"

"Well, she said that she's only read a few papers, but so far, mine is the best. I'm getting an A!" Brittany squealed.

"That's terrific, I am so proud of you!" Shawn said as he opened up his arms to hug his daughter.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe it! This is great!"

"What's going on?" Rebecca asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"I just got an email from my Psychology teacher, and as you know, I did my term paper on my particular living situation-you know with my grandparents and only meeting my father now," she explained as Rebecca nodded. "My teacher said out of the few she's read, it's the best one so far and I'm getting an A!"

"Sweetie, that's great!" Rebecca said as she also hugged Brittany. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you. Since you are home now, I also want to tell you that my graduation ceremony is on the first Thursday in August, at 8. And I would love to see you guys come!"

"Of course we will be there!"

"And I already wrote it down on the calendar," Shawn said as his wife turned toward him. "I told Brit the exact same thing. We wouldn't miss it for the world."

"I'm really glad to hear you say that," Brittany replied. "Well, listen I should be going. I want to pass on the good news to my grandma and grandpa."

"Alright, well it was good to see you again," Rebecca said as she hugged Brittany one more time.

"Come on, I'll walk you to the door," Shawn offered, letting Brittany lead the way.

"So, how are things between you and Matt?" he asked as they walked outside.

Brittany shrugged. "Things are going pretty good. I really, really like him."

"The way I've seen him look at you, Brittany I can tell he likes you as well. Matt's a good guy, and from what you told me before, you deserve a good guy."

"Aw, well thank you," she smirked. "It just makes me kind of nervous about the thought of us getting serious. I mean, we've been together like a month or so, and I know it's going to start sooner or later."

"Why are you so afraid?"

"I don't know," she replied. "I think if I let myself fall for him…I'm just afraid I will get hurt again, or if I say something the wrong way…he might hit me or something."

"No, Matt isn't the type to hit a woman and I honestly don't think you will have to worry about that. But, Brit, can I give you some advice?"

She nodded. "Sure."

"Life isn't full of guarantees, and I wish it were, but unfortunately it's not. And Brittany, you're a smart a girl, and I know you probably already know half the stuff I am going to say. You and Matt are great together, and I wish I could tell you that everything is going to be roses forever. Now obviously I don't know this Justin guy, or everything that happened between you guys, but I do know one thing."

"What's that?" Brittany asked.

"I've gotten to know Matt better since you guys have started dating, and like I just said, he doesn't strike me as the type to hit a woman. I can understand why your nervous in getting serious with him, but I can really tell he cares a lot about you. Plus, we can't live in the past forever, especially when you have a good thing in front of you. Now, I'm not saying to jump in bed with him right away," he smiled as Brittany returned his smile. "I'm just saying to give him a fair chance."

Brittany nodded as she took in her dad's advice. "Thank you," she said as she hugged her dad.

When Brittany got home a short time later, she fell across her bed and began to think about everything her dad had said. He was right-she really wasn't giving Matt a fair chance, and everything that he did, she compared it to Justin. Another realization hit her. For the past few weeks, she had referred to Shawn as her dad, and even calling him that in sentences. Now, she just needed to say the word to him face to face.

Brittany then picked up her phone and dialed an all too familiar number. She had to admit she was a little disappointed when Matt didn't answer, and just decided to leave him a message.

"Hey Matt, it's me. I just wanted to let you know that I'm getting an A on Psychology paper, and my professor even said it was the best in the class so far. I'm extremely excited! Anyway, call me when you get a chance. Can't wait to see you again," she said as she flipped her phone closed.

"It's going to be a long couple of weeks," she sighed.


	13. Chapter 13

**A big thank you goes out to GreyLionDiva, BourneBetter67, xAracnaex, cassymae, Skillet's Lady Goddess, I'mxAxRockstar, Grits0205, Tiffyxox, blackbear1020, southerncharm21 and Xandman216 for the awesome reviews. You guys are the best!**

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoy the new update! The drama is really going to start picking up starting with this chapter!**

The next few weeks literally felt as if they flew by for Brittany. She was so busy finishing up classes, last minute homework assignments and her dance classes that she barely realized that she had seen her boyfriend only twice within that time frame. Of course, Matt understood and was also busy on ECW, but they always made time for each other. The phone was quickly becoming their best friend.

It was now the night before Brittany's graduation, and she was eagerly waiting at the airport, checking the time on her watch once again. Matt's plane was due to land any minute, and Brittany truly couldn't wait.

Flight 320 from St. Louis now landing…

As Brittany listened to the loud speaker, a big smile spread across her face. Soon the doors opened, and once Matt was in sight, Brittany let out a small squeal. "Matt!" she called, waving to get his attention.

Once he heard his name, Matt turned around and chuckled as his girlfriend literally started running toward him. "Hey babe," he said as Brittany jumped into his open arms.

"Do you have any idea how much I've missed you?" she asked.

"Oh, probably just as much as I've missed you," he said, kissing the side of her head. Brittany looked up at him and smiled, leaning forward for a soft kiss.

"Are you sure your grandparents are ok with me staying at the house?" Matt cautiously asked as Brittany drove down the interstate.

"Yes, they are fine with it. Why do you ask?"

Matt shrugged. "I don't know. I just didn't know if they were the old fashion type or something…"

Brittany smiled as she glanced toward the passenger seat. "Well, like I told them, it would be pointless for you to stay in a hotel while everyone will be getting ready at my grandparents house. And my grandma already has the spare room in the basement all settled for you."

"Ok, sounds good to me," Matt nodded.

"Besides, I've been thinking about something."

"What's that babe?" Matt asked.

"I am thinking that after graduation and I find a full time job, that it's time to finally move out on my own again. What do you think?"

Matt shrugged. "I think that would be cool baby. But of course that is your decision."

"Would you…go apartment hunting with me sometime?" she asked with a sly smile.

"Sure," Matt said smiling. Honestly, it kind of surprised him that she would ask, but wasn't about to protest or decline. Slowly but surely, he wanted their relationship to get more on a serious level.

It was late when Matt and Brittany arrived at the house, and after pointing Matt in the direction of the basement, she quietly went upstairs to inform her grandmother she was home.

Brittany quietly knocked on the door. "Grams? I just wanted to let you know we made it back ok."

"Alright," Jean replied. "Did Matt get settled in?"

"He's downstairs as we speak. See you in the morning. Good night."

"Good night sweetie," Jean whispered as Brittany shut the door.

After making sure the door was securely shut, she tip toed down the stairs, through the kitchen and down the stairs leading into the basement. She walked through the small family room area, headed for the corner of the room. "Babe, are you decent?" she sarcastically asked, knocking on the door.

Matt chuckled to himself as he pulled up his pajama pants. "Yeah come on in."

Brittany smiled as she opened the door. "So, is there anything I need to get you? That small dresser is empty if you want to un-pack your suitcase, and I made sure there was fluffy clean towels in the bathroom next to you," she said as she plopped down on the bed.

Matt then sank down on the bed next to her, and grabbed her hand. "No, I think I am ok. Thanks."

"Alright. Well, I will let you get some rest then and I will see you in the morning," Brittany said as she stood up from the bed.

"Wait a second. I'm not really all that tired yet. Do you want to stay down here and watch a movie or something?"

Brittany nodded without hesitation. "Sure."

They then walked into the family room, and eventually decided on the movie National Treasure. As soon as Brittany stuck the DVD into the player, she joined Matt on the couch and snuggled as close as possible.

As the movie started, Matt kissed the top of Brittany's head and as she glanced in his direction, he quickly met her lips in a passionate kiss. Getting lost in the moment, Brittany sat up a little straighter and wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him as close as possible, starting to run her fingers through his short brown hair. Within moments, Brittany could feel Matt's hands start to caress her waist and start to roam at the base of her shirt…and began to panic. Brittany broke the kiss within moments and was afraid to look Matt in the eye, fearing he would be upset with her. Lifting her chin with his index finger, Matt was able to make eye contact with his girlfriend and could see the scared and panic look in her eyes. He then quickly kissed Brittany, and without saying anything else, flattened himself across the couch and pulled her close to him.

As he wrapped his arms tightly around Brittany, she couldn't help but feel a sense of relief in not pressing to go further and how she felt safe in his arms. She really loved the feeling of his arms around her, and Brittany let out a content sigh as the couple quickly fell asleep.

"So, how do I look?" Brittany cheerfully asked the next afternoon as she twirled in her cap and gown proudly.

"You look great," Jean exclaimed as she fastened her earrings.

"I don't think I have ever been so proud of you," David said as he hugged his grand daughter.

"I think you look beautiful," Matt said as he climbed up the stairs, tying his tie.

"As for me, I am so excited this day is finally here!" Brittany said with the biggest smile on her face as the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!"

Brittany sprinted toward the front door, and wasn't surprised to Shawn, Rebecca and the kids. They had all made plans to follow each other toward the University. "Hi guys!"

"Brittany!" Cheyenne shouted, hugging her sister by the leg.

"There is the graduate," Shawn beamed proudly as he hugged his daughter. "Congratulations Brittany."

"Thank you dad," she said just above a whisper.

Shawn broke the embrace slightly and smiled toward his daughter. Brittany returned his smile and as they hugged again, Shawn felt as if he couldn't have been more prouder.

After taking a couple of quick pictures with Matt and then with Cameron and Cheyenne, everyone loaded up in the two vehicles. The drive to the University was about a half hour and once parked, Brittany separated from her family to join the rest of the graduating class. David, Jean and the rest of Brittany's family all decided to sit together and found enough seats toward the front.

As the graduating class started filing into the huge gymnasium, Jean snuck into the middle of the aisle to take a few pictures. "You know, her mother would have been really proud today," David said as he leaned toward Matt. Matt gave David a sympathetic smile.

The ceremony soon began, and Brittany could feel herself getting more and more anxious as she listened to each speaker. Finally, after about an hour or so of waiting, it was time to hand out the diplomas.

"Kyle Emmerich…Julia Ezu…Brittany Finch," the Dean of Students announced. As Brittany walked across the stage, she could hear her family clapping and cheering. She held up her diploma high in the air as she smiled brightly.

After the graduation ceremony, the group headed back to Brittany's grandparents house. Brittany quickly disappeared to her room to take off her cap and gown while everyone got settled in the kitchen. "Brittany, are you going to teach my dance class next week?" Cheyenne immediately asked once she came back down the stairs?

"I'll be there for another couple of weeks, but after that I'm hoping to find more of a full time job," Brittany explained as she slid into Matt's lap. She then watched Cheyenne start to pout, lowering her bottom lip. "Oh don't worry, I'll help you anytime you want!"

Shawn then walked up to his daughter. "Here is your graduation present, from all of us," he said, handing her an envelope.

Brittany ripped it open, and smiled as she read the graduation card. Then, something fell into her lap. As she looked at the piece of thin paper, she quickly realized it was a personal check. When she looked at the size of the check, Brittany's eyes widened.

"Dad!" she exclaimed, making sure everyone in the room heard. "You didn't have to do this," she said as she jumped up and hugged him.

Shawn shrugged. "You're my daughter and it's your graduation. You deserve all of it."

"Well thank you," she smiled as she hugged her dad again.

The party died down soon after, and after clean up Brittany's grandparents went to bed. Matt then tugged on her hand. "Come downstairs with me for a second. I want to show you something."

"Alright."

Matt led the way downstairs and once inside the guest bedroom, he dug inside his suitcase. Within moments, he handed Brittany a small jewelry box. "Happy graduation."

"Matt!" Brittany exclaimed. "You didn't have to get me anything."

"I know, but I wanted to," he smiled.

Brittany pried open the small box, and her jaw literally hit the floor. Inside the small velvet box was a pair of diamond earrings with a gold diamond necklace to match.

"Oh my God!" she squealed as she jumped into Matt's arms. "Thank you! You really didn't have to do this!"

He casually shrugged. "I wanted to though. As soon as I saw the jewelry I thought of you," he smiled. "Do you like it?"

"I love it!" she exclaimed, hugging Matt once again.

For a few moments, the two just stood in the middle of the room in silence. Brittany then looked up at her boyfriend, softly smiling at him. "Well, I…"

Matt quickly interrupted her by placing a passionate kiss upon her lips. Brittany instantly kissed back as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and the two quickly picked up their make out session from the night before. Just as Brittany was about to panic again, her dad's advice came into her head. _Give him a fair chance._ As he wrapped his arms tighter around Brittany's waist, he could feel her instantly relax. He then picked her up, carried her across the room and gently laid her down on top of the bed.

He met Brittany's stare and although she looked a little nervous, he could see her eyes were clouded with want. Matt then leaned down and kissed his girlfriend again, only a little slower. Soon, he broke the kiss and as he started leaving a trail of kisses down her neck and collarbone, the thought of Brittany nervous was still fresh in his mind.

"Brit, wait," he finally stated, breaking his contact from her neck.

"What's the matter?"

Matt shook his head. "No, nothing is the matter, but there is something I need to say to you," he said as he sat up a little straighter.

Brittany also sat up a little straighter. "What's the matter?"

He took a deep breath. "Brit, in this month and a half we've been together, you have become an important person in my life."

"Your important to me too," Brittany replied.

Matt smiled as they quickly kissed. "Well, I'm crazy about you and you are on my mind 24/7. So much in fact that this like feeling is turning into…love."

Brittany's eyes widened. "What are you trying to say?"

"Brit…I love you," Matt whispered, pressing his forehead to hers.

She didn't know what to say, and was taken back by his gentle words. Brittany could feel tears starting to pool in her eyes, and within seconds, scooted herself off the bed.

"U-Um…you know I'm really tired, so I think I am just going to say good night," Brittany finally said as she headed for the door. Before Matt could react or say anything, she was gone from the room.

Matt cussed at himself as he collapsed across the bed. _Damn it,_ he thought to himself. _I said it too soon._


	14. Chapter 14

**I want to thank Skillet's Lady Goddess, I'mxAxRockstar, Grits0205, southerncharm21, Xandman216, tiffyxox and blackbear1020 for the reviews!**

After running out of the room away from Matt, Brittany's tears began to fall like rain drops as she rushed to her room. She then collapsed on her bed, crying her eyes out. She wasn't crying because Matt told her he loved her, or because they were about to make love for the first time. Brittany was crying because she was a coward, and got scared and nervous all at the same time.

Truth was, Brittany's feelings for Matt were pretty strong, and as she took the time to think about it…she realized that were feelings were more than liking him. It was then that Brittany realized that she did indeed love Matt. But, she had just blown it and ran away like a scared little girl. Brittany then changed into her pajamas, and climbed into bed, but knew there would be no sleeping that night. She tossed and turned throughout the night, regretting what she had just done.

Meanwhile, Matt had also climbed into bed, but like Brittany, he wasn't sleeping either. The more he thought about what had just happened, the more he regretted. He wasn't taking back the fact that he told her he loved her, obviously that feeling can't go away. Matt was beginning to regret the fact of the timing when he told her. Technically, he and Brittany had only been dating for like a month and a half and should have known better than to tell her at that point in time. Matt knew about her previous relationship and made a promise to Brittany to take things slow. Now, he had said three important words to her, and felt as if maybe he should have waited.

Brittany eventually fell asleep late into the night, and woke up at 10 the next morning. When she walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, Brittany half expected to hear her grandparents bustling around the house. Instead she found a note on the counter, saying they had just left to run errands and would be back after lunch. A sudden fear overcame Brittany. She was worried that Matt had left early, especially since the house was so quiet and there was no sign of him.

The new college graduate then tip-toed downstairs and walked quietly through the small family room. She noticed the bedroom door was open halfway, and quietly opened the door further. Brittany breathed a sigh of relief when she noticed a silhouette of a figure in the dark, but couldn't tell if Matt was sleeping or looking toward the wall. Just as she walked away, Matt turned in her direction, catching her walking away.

About another hour later, Brittany was still in the kitchen after a hot shower and pouring herself a cup of orange juice when she heard news on the stairs. She turned in the direction of the noise, and watched as Matt, fully dressed, brought up his luggage. As he looked up, he instantly noticed her leaning against a cabinet by the refrigerator, and softly smiled.

"Hey," Brittany finally offered after a few moments of silence.

"Good morning," he said, making eye contact with her.

For a few minutes, there was definite tension in the room as Matt continued to mess with his luggage and disappearing downstairs once more, making sure he didn't forget anything. Sighing, Brittany set down her cup and followed her boyfriend down the stairs.

"Matt," she called as she jogged down the short staircase.

He then walked back into her sight, coming back into the family room. "Yeah, what's up?"

"Don't you think we need to talk?"

Matt shrugged. "I think everything was said that needed to be said last night," he said as he attempted to walk past her.

"Please don't walk away. Can I please explain?"

He took a deep breath, and turned around at the bottom of the staircase. "Alright. What is it that you need to say?"

"Matt, I am so, so sorry about last night. I just…I can't even imagine how hurt you are right now. It's just…I thought we were taking things slow, and when you told me that you loved me…to be honest, it scared the hell out of me. And I'm sorry for running the way I did. I was a coward."

As Brittany looked up to see a reaction from Matt's face, she couldn't tell if he was mad, upset or ready to forgive her. His face was simply blank.

"Well, after thinking about it over the course of the night…I regret it all."

It felt as if Brittany had been punched in the gut. "Y-You do? I mean, you didn't mean what you said?"

Matt then sat down on the bottom step. "No, I meant every word I said last night, and I still mean it. Brit, you are everything to me and so important to me," he said firmly as he stood back up. "Babe, I love you. It's plain and simple. What I meant was, I regret saying it so early. I know it's been a month and a half, but there is something I don't get."

"What's that?" Brittany quietly asked.

"Answer me one question," he began as she nodded. "If I hadn't stopped last night, would we have ended up sleeping together?"

"I don't know. I-I can't answer that," she replied.

"Ok. What I don't get is how you said that you wanted to go slow, but then we came close to having sex last night. How am I supposed to think after that? Brittany, there is one thing I know, despite everything that is going on. I love you and I want to be with you-it's plain and simple. I know, deep down that we can make this work. But one person can't do this by themselves. It has to take both people to make the relationship work."

Brittany raised an eyebrow. "Are you saying that you're the only one who's making this relationship work?"

"Baby, have you ever gone to see like a therapist or something?"

"WHAT!" Brittany exclaimed, her eyes widening.

"Have you ever talked to someone about your fears and your relationship with Justin? Now, don't get me wrong, I'm not defending that bastard in any way and I know what he did to you was horrible. I'm just saying that maybe it would help to talk to a neutral party about what happened, and maybe that person can give you some advice and things to do in order to move past your fears."

As she listened to Matt talk, Brittany began pacing in front of him. "So…your saying that I'm some scared little girl who needs to go talk to some total stranger about my insecurities?"

"I didn't mean it exactly like that," Matt said as he attempted to reach for his girlfriend's hand.

Brittany instantly pulled her hand away. "Well, to answer your question, no I have never gone to talk to someone, but anytime I've needed to talk to someone, I have always been able to talk to my grandma. I don't need to talk to some stranger-I'm not completely helpless."

Matt shook his head. She was taking his question way out of proportion. "That isn't what I meant at all. I'm just trying to help and-"

"Well, you know what I don't need your help," Brittany interrupted. Before she spoke, she took a deep breath and rubbed her face with her hands. "You know what, I thought I was ready to be in another relationship, but I think I was wrong."

Matt's eyes widened. He didn't want to break up, but thought this was just their first serious fight. "What? What are you trying to tell me?"

"What I'm saying…is that maybe we should step back and cool it for a little bit. Or like take a break I guess. I mean, I just graduated and need to focus on trying to find a full time job. And Matt, you need to focus on your WWE career."

"So, that's it? I don't get a say so in any of this?" Matt asked, placing his hands on his hips.

"Matt…"

"No wait I got it," he interrupted. "This should be easy right? I mean, we barely got to see each other as it was, so we will just go on like normal, but not call or video chat with each other."

It scared Brittany in how Matt was talking. He had never sounded so serious. "I-I don't think I have ever heard you talk like this before," she finally admitted.

Matt could feel the tears begin to pool in his eyes as he ran his hand over his jaw. "Well, have you ever told someone so special that you loved them and they run away? Do you know what that's like?" he asked as Brittany shook her head no. "Let me tell you, it sucks. I have this aching pain in my heart and in my gut, and now my girlfriend is saying she wants things to end. That's even worse," he admitted.

Brittany couldn't face him any longer, and walked upstairs. Matt rubbed his tired eyes as he plopped down on a nearby ottoman. He honestly couldn't believe it. Just 24 hours ago, he and Brittany were happy and he felt on top of the world. Now, it felt as if his world was crumbling down around him.

Glancing at a nearby clock, Matt finally forced himself to stand up and head upstairs. He knew that his ride to the airport would be here soon and couldn't be late for the house show tomorrow night. When he walked into the kitchen, Brittany was no where to be found and as he wheeled his luggage toward the front door, he noticed her. Brittany was sitting on the couch, one arm wrapped around her pulled up legs and her chin resting on her forearm.

"You leaving then?" she finally asked.

Matt nodded. "Yeah. The Miz was visiting some family in Texas so he offered to pick me up. Are you sure this is what you want?"

It was then Brittany's turn to nod. "Yeah, I'm sure. If it's meant to be, then it's meant to be. But, I really think this is what's best for right now."

"What if I don't agree," Matt asked, crouching down by the couch.

Just then, they both heard the sound of honking coming from outside. Mike Mizanin had just pulled up and signaling the ECW superstar of his presence. Matt then stood up, kissed Brittany's forehead and walked out of the house.

After setting his luggage in the backseat, Matt silently took a seat next to his friend. Scrunching his eyebrows, Mike took one look at Matt and then the feeling of an empty house. "I'm confused," he finally said.

"What are you confused about?"

"I figured Brittany would be hanging on to you and waving good bye on the porch," he said as he backed out of the driveway.

Matt shrugged as he blankly looked out the window. "I don't want to talk about it right now."

Several hours later, after Matt got settled in his hotel room, he tried calling Brittany a handful of times. But, each time, he got more and more disappointed when she didn't answer. While looking at the picture that was set to his wall paper on his phone, Matt sadly sighed. He didn't want to accept the fact that is relationship with Brittany…was over.


	15. Chapter 15

**I really want to thank BourneBetter67, Xandman216, Skillet's Lady Goddess, I'mxAxRockstar, Grits0205, Tiffyxox, blackbear1020 and southerncharm21 for the awesome reviews. You guys are the best!**

It was now September of 2008, and a full month had passed since Matt and Brittany had seen each other. Although the time apart and the silence was literally killing her, Brittany didn't want to admit it. Part of her was still upset with him for suggesting she goes see a therapist, to tell her problems to some stranger. Part of Brittany…knew he was right.

Only weeks after the break up, Brittany had secured a job with the WWE, as their Marketing Coordinator. She saw the job posting on the WWE's official website, and applied. She wanted to get the job on her own, and didn't even mention who her father was until a couple of weeks ago. As she took her eyes off her computer and glanced around her office, she smiled contently. Brittany was in charge of the Superstars appearance schedule, and most importantly, she was in charge of making sure that everyone in the town knew the superstars were coming for a show, media appearance, granting wishes with the Make a Wish foundation, etc. It was busy and quite hectic, but Brittany wouldn't trade it for anything.

Brittany also felt fortunate that although she did work for the same company as her ex-boyfriend, she didn't have to interact with him. As far as Matt was concerned, it was just another person at the Stamford headquarters who scheduled his appearances, and received them when he would get his monthly schedules. Every once in awhile, old feelings would resurface and Brittany would feel a little nervous or even excited as she worked with businesses wanting the high flying Evan Bourne. But, Brittany was a professional and pushed those feelings away. As she quickly rubbed her eyes and started typing again, a knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. Brittany quickly stood when she noticed her dad standing before her.

"Hi dad," she exclaimed, hugging the superstar. "What are you doing here?"

"I have a meeting with Vince about my contract, so I decided to come say hello to my daughter," he smiled. "How are things going?"

"Good, staying busy," Brittany said as they sat on a couch. "How are things at home?"

"Ok, nothing really new. I know that Rebecca, Cameron and Cheyenne miss you like crazy."

"Well, I will be coming home soon, and we'll definitely be spending some time together."

Shawn nodded. There was a question lingering, but didn't know if he should say anything or not. "So, how are your sessions going?" he finally asked.

Brittany wasn't surprised he asked, and knew he was referring to her therapy sessions across town. After the break up, she realized Matt had been right. Brittany needed to talk to someone besides her grandparents, or even her dad. She had been attending therapy for the last few weeks, and had to admit they helped a lot. "It's been going good. You know Matt was right, it does help that I'm talking to someone besides you and Rebecca or even Grams and Papa. I wouldn't have had any idea how much it's been helping."

"Speaking of Matt…have you talked to him lately?"

Brittany took a deep breath. "N-No I haven't. I'm kind of scared to, and honestly I don't think he would listen to me."

"What are you scared of? Why wouldn't he listen?"

"It's just…I'm a coward, that's all there is to it. Right before we broke up, Matt told me that he loved me. Instead of saying it back, I ran off like a coward. Hell, if I was Matt, I wouldn't even want to talk to me."

"Brittany, do you want to know something?" Shawn asked.

She shrugged. "Sure."

"I saw Matt at training before a show one day last week. Brit, he asked me how you were and what you were doing. He still loves you, and I can tell he misses you like crazy."

"So, what are you trying to say?"

"Maybe, when the time is right to just talk to him," Shawn suggested. "My mom always told me that if something is meant to be, than it will work out. That's a good example of you and Matt. If you guys are meant to be, then everything will fall into place and will work out."

Meanwhile, in an arena in Massachusetts, Matt watched as the last of the crew set up the WWE ring and was told he and Mark Henry were to start training. But, Matt's mind wasn't on training, and if he had his way, he wouldn't even be in the arena. Ever since their break up, there was only one thing on his mind-a permanent picture of Brittany. Even though it had been about a month, he still missed her like crazy, and his love for her had never gone away. In fact, it may have only grown stronger.

About a half hour later, a sweat clad Matt sat on a locker room bench, holding his rib cage. He was supposed to execute the Shooting Star Press perfectly on Henry, but during practice, he didn't land right and was now paying for it.

"Korklan, you alright?" Mark asked as he walked into the locker room. "I don't think I've seen you so out of it."

He shrugged, wiping his sweaty face with a nearby towel. "Ah, I'm fine," he finally said. "I just have a lot of things on my mind and I wasn't focused on practice like I should have. I'll be fine tonight though for our match. Don't worry."

As Mark left the locker room, Kofi Kingston entered the room. He saw during practice how distracted his friend was, and had a feeling what was going on. "So, still hung up on Brittany, huh?"

"Why do you think this is about Brittany? I could have had other things on my mind."

Kofi gave his friend a knowing look, causing Matt to smirk. "You know me all to well, Kingston."

"Seriously though, what's the problem? It's been like a month."

"Kofi, I can't get over her with the snap of a finger. Whether we are done or not, I am still in love with Brittany. Honestly, I could tell you that I could see the rest of my life with her by my side. It just…it doesn't feel over for me. And I don't want it to be over. I've tried calling her a handful of times, but Brit's never answered."

"Have you ever thought about getting back into the dating scene?"

Chuckling, Matt shook his head as he headed toward the showers. "I'm no where near ready for that Kingston."

Silently nodding, Kofi stood up from the bench and left the locker room. Matt grabbed his shower bag, but not before picking up his cell phone. That same picture of him and Brittany was still his wallpaper, the both of them still smiling brightly. He scrolled through his contacts and quickly found Brittany's number. Matt lightly tapped the phone against his lips, and sighed as he closed his phone.

"She doesn't want to talk to me," he quietly said to himself.

At that very moment, in Stamford, Brittany retrieved her cell phone after hearing it beep. She couldn't help but feel disappointed after seeing the text message was from her step-mom. After replying back to Rebecca, Brittany decided to look through her pictures on the phone. She smiled as she came across a few of her and Matt, one of them hanging out at Brittany's grandparents, another at an arena while the other was taken outside. They both looked so happy and both smiling brightly.

"I miss you Matt," she finally admitted.

Slowly but surely, another month had passed, and Brittany couldn't believe it was already October. It was the night of the Cyber Sunday pay-per-view, and Brittany got comfortable on the couch at her grandparents' house as it began.

"So, does Matt have a match?" Jean curiously asked.

Brittany rolled her eyes, fully knowing why her grandma was asking. "He's a contender for Matt Hardy's ECW championship, but I don't know if he'll be the one who goes against Hardy. The whole pay-per-view is voted by the fans, so obviously they decide Matt's opponent."

Both Jean and David got settled as well as they also watched the program with their grand daughter. Soon, it was announced that Matt Hardy's match was next, and Matt, Finlay and Mark Henry were all waiting anxiously as the votes were tallied. David glanced toward Brittany, and she also looked on the edge of her seat.

"So, do you think Matt's going to get the votes?" he asked.

"I don't know, but he deserves it," Brittany shrugged.

Within moments, it was announced that Matt indeed won the votes, and came out on stage with a lot of energy. As the match got started, Brittany giggled as she watched Matt surprise the ECW champion with his amount of energy and his ability to keep up. Unfortunately, toward the end of the match Matt tried hitting the Shooting Star Press and missed. Hardy took it as his opportunity to execute the Twist of Fate, and covered Matt. 1...2...3. Brittany sighed as Matt Hardy retained his title.

Brittany watched as the elder superstar helped Matt up off the mat and shake his hand, obviously impressed with the high flyer's skills. In Brittany's opinion, that was true sportsmanship right there. As she continued to watch her former boyfriend on tv and as he left the ring, an overwhelming feeling came over Brittany. She really, really missed Matt, and had to see him. Without thinking, she grabbed her phone and began to send a message to him.

**Hi Matt. Just watched your match and tough loss! Congrats on being picked tho!**

About 15 minutes later, Matt walked into the locker room and as he pulled out clothes to change into, he noticed his phone was blinking with a new message. When he opened it, Matt was completely dumbfounded. He couldn't believe it.

_Thanks Brit! I appreciate it!_

When Brittany read his message, she couldn't help but smile. A lingering question was burning in her mind, and just decided to get bold and ask him.

**I hate to bother you, but r u busy on Wednesday or Thursday? I was kind of hoping we could talk? I will even come over to your apt.**

Just as Matt was about to walk into the showers, he heard his phone beep again. He couldn't believe it, Brittany wanted to talk, and he wasn't about to let this chance pass by.

_No I'm not busy. Since I will get home on Wednesday, will Thursday morning work?_

**Thursday morning works out perfect-I'm on vacation all week. See you then!**

As Matt read her last text message, he was literally bursting inside. Since Brittany was the one who initiated the meeting in the first place, Matt was hoping it meant good news.

_I can't wait! See you soon,_ he texted.


	16. Chapter 16

**A big thank you goes out to blackbear1020, Grits0205, Tiffyxox, southerncharm21, Xandman216, Skillet's Lady Goddess and I'mxAxRockstar for the awesome reviews!**

On Thursday morning, Brittany sped walked through the airport, intending to get to Matt's apartment as fast as possible. It was only two days prior while competing in a 6 man tag team match on ECW that Matt dislocated his right ankle and tearing a ligament. After grabbing her luggage, Brittany swiftly walked outside and grabbed a taxi.

After giving the driver Matt's address, Brittany nervously sighed as she took in the sights of the cool Tampa morning. The taxi had passed so many big buildings, and could see the blue ocean in the far distance. She had never seen water that blue before.

Brittany then pulled out her cell phone, and after checking in with the office, she watched as the taxi driver pulled into an apartment complex. She then paid the driver and after exiting the taxi, she took in the building. It was a tall and built with lightly colored brick. As she walked toward the main entrance, she could see every apartment had a balcony-or it looked like they did.

She walked through the lobby and headed straight for the elevators, and hit the number 4 button. The elevator took off and all of a sudden, Brittany felt even more nervous. She half expected a door to be slammed in her face right away, or for Matt to give her the third degree. When the elevator stopped, Brittany glanced down at the little piece of paper in her hands.

"420," Brittany said quietly as she took off down the hallway. After walking about halfway down, she then found the door. Taking a deep breath and reciting a quick prayer, Brittany quickly knocked on the door.

"Coming," Matt called.

While waiting, Brittany could hear a tiny clicking noise coming closer and closer. Not knowing what it was, she even turned around and saw nothing around her that could have made that sound. She then heard the door un-lock and as the door opened, Brittany turned around.

To Matt, Brittany was a sight for sore eyes. She was just as beautiful as before and immediately noticed her shorter blonde hair, and the same piercing blue eyes she loved. When they made eye contact, they both exchanged smiles. "Hey," he finally said.

"Hi," she replied. A sudden realization hit her. "Oh my gosh, Matt your on crutches! You didn't have to answer the door. I could have came in on my own."

"Oh well," he shrugged, moving aside so she could come in. "The door was locked anyway and I need to learn to get along with these things."

"So…how are you feeling?" she asked, causally pointing to the walking boot positioned on Matt's right ankle.

Matt shrugged as he and Brittany took a seat on the couch. She then watched as he propped his leg up on some pillows on the coffee table. "Good as I can be, I guess. I don't have to have surgery though, which is good. But, I'm out of action until at least March."

"Wow, that sucks!"

"Yeah, but it could have been a lot worse. I could have had the surgery and been out longer. So….what have you been up to?" he asked, breaking the ice a little bit.

For the next half hour or so, Brittany told Matt about her new job in Stamford, and how things were still good between herself and Shawn. Matt also talked for awhile, but deep down, he knew there was something else. Something she wasn't telling him.

"Ok, Brit, I have a feeling there is something else going on. And I'm sure you didn't travel all the way to Tampa to just tell me about your new job. What's going on?"

Brittany nodded as she got up and paced in front of Matt. "Yes, there is something else I want to tell you. It's kind of hard to say though."

"What is it? You can tell me," Matt said as he tried to get up. Brittany immediately stopped him, and asked him to stay seated.

She then took a deep breath. "Ok here goes…Matt I owe you a HUGE apology. I am so sorry for all the things I said to you that night and after thinking about it, I took some of your advice the wrong way."

Matt scrunched his face. "I don't understand. What did you take the wrong way?"

"When you asked if I had ever seen like a therapist or someone. When you asked me that, I immediately assumed you thought I was some psycho girl or something. I really wasn't listening to you. But as I've thought about now, you were right. My grandparents and now my dad aren't enough."

"I would never think you were some psycho girl. The only reason why I asked you that was because I cared about you. Hell, I still care about you."

"I still care about you too Matt," Brittany agreed. "In fact, I owe you a thank you. I have been seeing a therapist for like the last month and she's been tremendous. She's really been helping a lot."

Matt nodded as Brittany sat back down. "I'm glad to hear that things are working out for you. And I'm glad that your feeling better about everything."

"There is just one more thing I need to apologize for. Do you remember the night of my graduation?"

"Of course I do," he replied, instantly feeling the pain of rejection in his heart once again.

"Well, I shouldn't have reacted in the way I did. I'm very sorry."

"I also owe you an apology," Matt said. "I shouldn't have acted the way I did, or said the things that I said."

Brittany shook her head. "No, you had every right to act like that, and say what you did. You definitely don't owe me anything."

After a few moments of silence, Matt pulled Brittany closer to him and wrapped his arms around her waist. Brittany could feel tears starting to pool in her eyes, now realizing how much she missed being in Matt's arms, and wrapped her arms tight around Matt's neck. Matt also missed the feeling of holding Brittany and also followed suit, wrapping his arms tighter around his waist.

"So, what's going to happen now?" Matt asked.

Brittany could feel his breath on her skin, and it sent goose bumps down her spine. She broke the embrace slightly and caught Matt's stare. "What do you want to happen?"

"Well…I don't like us being apart like this. Brit, I have missed you like crazy, and you've been on my mind 24/7. And you are so-"

Brittany placed her index finger on his lips to prevent him from talking any further. Feeling all of a sudden brave, she moved from her spot on the couch and straddled Matt's lap. She then leaned down and gently kissed Matt on the lips, who happily kissed back.

"I've missed you too, and I don't like us being apart either," she said as she re-positioned her arms around her neck. "By the way, there is something I want to say to you. Something that should have been said two months ago."

"What is it babe?"

Brittany smiled as she leaned down and quickly kissed Matt. "Matt…I love you too."

A big smile spread across Matt's face, but it disappeared just as quickly. "Baby, I'm so glad you said it, but if your not comfortable, you don't have to say it. I don't want you to feel like you have to say it just because of me. You say it when your ready."

Giggling, Brittany shook her head. "I don't say things I don't mean. I'm done playing games, worrying and pondering the what if's. With the help of therapy and a lot of thinking, I realized just how much I care about you…and how much I love you. Unfortunately, it's just taken me two months to realize it."

Matt chuckled as he tucked a strand of hair behind Brittany's ear. "All I have to say is that I love you too baby," he smiled as Matt leaned up and passionately kissed his girlfriend. Securely wrapping his arms around his girlfriend, Matt took his leg off the coffee table and stood up, having every intention on showing Brittany just how much he loved her.


	17. Chapter 17

**A big thank you goes out to BourneBetter67, Tiffyxox, I'mxAxRockstar, DareToSeeThroughMe, blackbear1020, Grits0205, xAracnaex, Skillet's Lady Goddess, Pinayprincesa, southerncharm21, Xandman216 and Hailey Egan for the awesome reviews! You guys are the best!**

Matt and Brittany continued kissing as he attempted to carry her to the master bedroom. But, with the injury fresh and new, Matt had a hard time walking. He broke the kiss, and by the look of pain upon his face, Brittany knew what was up.

"Why were trying to walk on your bad ankle?" she asked as he let her down.

"It was only to the bedroom. I thought I could make it," he said as he leaned against the wall. "Baby, would you please do me a favor?"

Brittany nodded as she walked toward the living room. "Yes I will get your crutches."

She re-appeared in the hallway within seconds, and after setting the crutches against the wall, Matt pulled Brittany closer to him once again-crashing his lips to hers. Brittany instantly wrapped her arms around his neck. "I missed you so much," he muttered against her lips.

Brittany nodded. "I missed you too."

While attempting to walk on the crutches, Matt claimed Brittany's lips on his as they walked backwards. Although they nearly fell over a few times, they finally made it into the bedroom and fell backwards on to Matt's bed.

As they continued kissing, Matt's hands began to mess with Brittany's hair and moved down, caressing her arms. Every once in awhile, Brittany could see the winces of pain on Matt's face.

"Are you sure your up for this?" Brittany asked. "I can clearly see your in some pain."

"Don't worry, I'll be alright," he smiled as they scooted further up the bed and bent down to kiss her once more.

As they continued making out, Matt couldn't help to think in the back of his mind that Brittany would stop him at any second. Without really thinking, his hands began to roam once more, and Brittany could feel goose bumps all over as she felt Matt's hands under her shirt. Matt wanted to make sure to take his time with her and to go slow. He wanted to make their first experience was memorable, not a nightmare like it was with Justin.

Not being able to take it anymore, Brittany sat up for a second, and Matt was sure she was going to stop everything. Instead, she slipped out of her shirt and started tugging at Matt's. Once both garments were thrown to the floor, he laid Brittany back down and simply stared at her. He had never seen her so beautiful than at that very moment, and by the seductive smile upon her face, Matt knew she wanted him to continue.

Brittany wrapped her arms tighter around Matt's neck as he bent down and began a gentle assault on her neck and shoulders. Her breathing became heavier and would occasionally moan out loud as she felt Matt nip at her skin, taking extra special care around her scars from her attack from Justin.

Matt then continued his trail of kisses further south. He removed Brittany's bra without hesitation, and threw it on the growing pile of clothes to the side of the bed. While gently massaging her right breast, his mouth attacked the left. Brittany felt a moan escape her lips and arched her back in desire as she felt Matt lightly kiss and suck her left breast. As she continued rubbing her hands up and down his neck and shoulders, Matt stopped, looked up and smiled at her.

"You ok?" he asked as he placed a bruising kiss on her lips.

Brittany nodded. "Yeah I'm fine."

"I want to show you how a real man treats a woman," he said as they quickly kissed, and went back to playing with her breasts, eventually moving further south.

Brittany bit her bottom lip in anticipation as Matt kissed right above her jeans, and swiftly pulled them off her body. Pulling her panties to one side, he gently inserted one finger and began to play with her.

"Oh my God," she exclaimed.

Matt continued for a few moments, and as he listened to the few moans and sighs escape Brittany's lips, he knew she was close. "I love you," he whispered as he moved up her nude frame, placing a bruising kiss upon Brittany's lips.

"I love you too," she said in between breaths.

Not being able to take it anymore, Brittany's hands headed for the waist band of Matt's track pants and swiftly pulled them down along with his boxers. Because of his walking boot and not wanting to have Brittany wait any longer, Matt only pulled them down to his ankles. He then positioned himself, and entered Brittany gently-both letting out satisfying moans.

Brittany then cupped her hands around Matt's face, and pulled him down into a passionate kiss. "Are you ok?" he asked, resting his arms on either side of Brittany's face.

She quickly nodded, clearly enjoying the feeling of having Matt inside her. As he continued to thrust against her hips, Matt made sure to go nice and slow, not wanting to hurt his girlfriend. He then leaned down and passionately kissed Brittany, before once again attacking her neck and collarbone area.

Soon, both Matt and Brittany climaxed at nearly the same time, and Matt collapsed on top of Brittany, both trying to catch their breath.

"Wow," Brittany finally muttered. "That was…holy shit wow," she exclaimed.

Matt smirked as he kissed Brittany again. "Wow doesn't even describe it."

"I love you," Brittany smiled, rubbing her hands up and down Matt's bare arms.

"I love you too baby," he replied. "And you have no idea how good it feels to have you back in my arms."

Brittany smiled as she watched Matt adjust his walking boot, and then pulled up the comforter and thin blue sheet over himself and Brittany. They both fell asleep quickly in each other's arms.

Late into the night, Matt happen to wake up and fully prepared himself that the evening's activities with Brittany were just a dream. He was really prepared to be in the bed by himself and Brittany was still out of his life. Just then, he heard a content sigh escape the lips from the figure sleeping next to him. Matt looked down, and Brittany was indeed snuggled into his side, her head resting comfortably on his bare chest. He felt as if his dreams had come true that night, and now knew more than ever that Brittany was the only one for him. He didn't even want to look for anyone else. Matt smirked as he felt Brittany's arm tighten around his torso, kissed the top of her head and quickly went back to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**I want to thank xAracnaex, tophersmommy06, Tiffyxox, Xandman216, southerncharm21, blackbear1020, I'mxAxRockstar and Skillet's Lady Goddess for the great reviews. As always, you guys are the best!**

The next morning, Brittany could feel the sun's warmth on her face as she began to stir. Her eyes fluttered open, and sighed contently. She then looked up at the figure sleeping next to her, and smiled as she watched Matt sleep. Brittany was so glad they were back together, and while not completely over her fears, she was certainly headed in that direction. As she snuggled further into Matt's side, she couldn't help but think how good it felt to be in his arms again. It felt right, and she never wanted to leave his side.

Just then, Brittany could feel the body she laid on start to move, and as she looked up at Matt, she realized he was waking up. They both exchanged soft smiles. "Good morning," he whispered.

"Good morning," she replied, scooting closer to Matt and pulled him into a deep kiss. The next few minutes were spent whispering sweet words to each other, followed by quick kisses.

"Can I sound corny for a second?" Matt asked, pulling Brittany on top of him.

"Sure. You be corny!" she giggled.

Matt also smiled as they quickly kissed. "Do you have any idea how good it feels to have you back in my arms? I love you so much, and these past two months just plain sucked!" he smiled. "I didn't like not being able to talk to you when I wanted or seeing you."

"I know exactly how you feel, mainly because I love being back in your arms. And your right, the past couple of months did suck, but at the same time it was kind of my fault that we had to go through that."

"Why do you think it's your fault?" Matt asked.

Brittany stayed silent for a moment as she tightened her arms around Matt's neck, quickly hugging him. "It's my fault because I'm the one who broke us up," she said as she met Matt's stare. "I was the one who was scared and with the insecurities. I mean, it's not that I didn't trust you…it's just I didn't know if I could. Justin started out as a nice guy too, but quickly did a 180. God, I probably sound pathetic, don't I?" she asked, looking away.

Matt gently grabbed a hold of Brittany's chin so they could see eye to eye again. "No, you don't sound pathetic at all. I don't blame you a bit for being scared," Matt said as he flipped them on their sides, his left hand cupping her face. "I just hope you do know that I am nothing like this guy. I don't treat my girlfriend like shit and I sure as hell don't verbally or physically abuse them. Brit, as long as your with me, you will be treated with respect. You will be put first no matter what, and you will never have to doubt my love for you. Why do you think I kept asking you last night if you were ok? It was because I wanted to show you how a real man treats a woman, and deep down, I thought you were still a little nervous."

Brittany smirked as she wrapped her right arm around Matt's waist. "Was I that obvious?"

He shook his head. "No, it wasn't that you were obvious, but I knew from the way you talked that you hadn't been with anyone since the attack. Truth is…I was nervous myself."

"You were nervous?"

"Yeah I was," Matt admitted. "Brittany, you are so incredible and beautiful. I just wanted to make sure everything was perfect for you, and I didn't want to hurt you in any way."

Softly smiling, Brittany leaned slightly forward and captured Matt in a long, slow kiss. "Just so you know, last night was perfect, and I have never felt more love from one person in my life. And I do know that you wouldn't do anything to hurt me. Unfortunately it took us breaking up and being apart for two months to figure that out, but I do know it. And I'm going to continue with my therapy sessions, but I promise you I'm not going to run away again."

"Good," Matt replied. "Because I don't know if I could go through that again. I know I don't want to."

"I don't either," Brittany replied as they quickly kissed. "I love you Matt."

"I love you too," he replied as he rolled Brittany to her back, and gently leaned on top of her. "And you have no idea how good it is to hear you say that."

Before Brittany could respond, Matt leaned down and passionately kissed his girlfriend. The make out session became more heated, Brittany's arms wound tighter around Matt's neck, and Matt pulled her as close to him as possible.

"Matt, make love to me," Brittany moaned.

Just as Matt was about to respond, they both heard Brittany's phone start to ring on the night stand next to them. "Ignore it," Matt instructed as he began to leave a trail of kisses on her neck.

"Well, just let me see who it is," she responded as she grabbed the phone. "It's my grandma."

Matt and Brittany exchanged looks, and the call went to her voicemail. They started making out again, but within seconds, the phone started ringing once again. "Something must be up," Brittany said as Matt collapsed in between her neck and pillow.

"Go ahead and answer it," he said as he rolled off, still breathing slightly heavy. Brittany gave him a sympathetic smile and flipped her phone open.

"Hi Grams, what's up?"

"Brittany, where are you?" she asked in a panic like voice.

"I'm in Tampa, at Matt's apartment," she replied as she scrunched her face together. "Didn't you get my message? What's the matter?"

As she listened to her grandmother talk, both Brittany and Matt heard the doorbell ring. "I'll get it," Matt whispered as he pulled on a pair of pajama pants, grabbed his crutches and hobbled out of the room. He glanced toward Brittany on his way out, and couldn't help to think something was wrong.

Matt got closer to the door, only to hear another set of knocks. "Coming," he called. "I'm on fucking crutches for pete's sake," he muttered to himself. He then opened the door, and smiled toward his friends Kofi Kingston and Miz.

"Hey guys. What are you doing here?"

"We came to check up on the patient," Miz said sarcastically as he followed Kofi into the apartment.

"Korklan, it's like 11. Did we interrupt something?" Kofi asked, gesturing toward Matt's clothes, or lack there of.

"As a matter of fact, Brittany is here," Matt said, with a cheesy smile upon his face.

Miz started chuckling, shaking his head. "Dude, I know what we interrupted," he said toward Kofi. "He and Brittany were fucking."

Matt then hit his friend upside the head. "For your information, we weren't 'fucking'," he said, turning his fingers into air quotes. "And even if we were, I wouldn't have told you."

"So, do we get to meet this mystery girl?" Kofi asked.

"She was on the phone with her grandma when you guys showed up. I'll go get her," Matt said, venturing off to the bedroom.

When Matt opened his bedroom door, he instantly noticed Brittany. She was sitting in the middle of the bed, still wrapped in the sheet and her arms wrapped around her knees. She looked scared to death as she stared off into space.

"Baby, are you ok?"

Suddenly realizing Matt was in the room, Brittany took her glance from the outside window to her boyfriend. "Yeah I'm fine," she lied, quickly wiping away a stray tear.

Matt narrowed his eyes. "Are you sure? You look petrified of something."

Brittany shook her head. "No, I'm fine. Who was at the door?" she asked, trying really hard to change the subject.

"My friends Kofi and Mike, or Miz as we call him, stopped by. They would like to meet you."

She slowly nodded as she carefully got out of bed. "Ok. I'll be out in a few minutes."

There was silence for a few moments, and eventually Matt accepted her answer. He shut the door, leaving Brittany to get dressed, but something still bugged him. Something was definitely wrong.

The guys hung out in the kitchen talking, and as they waited, Matt glanced toward the bedroom door more than once. He just couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. Something Brittany wasn't telling him. Finally, after 15 minutes, they all heard the door open. She had changed into jeans, a white tank top and red zip up sweatshirt. She had also pulled her long hair into a high ponytail and freshened up with make up.

Matt walked a couple of steps toward Brittany, both exchanging smiles. "Miz, Kofi, this is Brittany. Brit, these are my good friends Miz and Kofi."

Everyone exchanged friendly hellos, and it was quickly determined that everyone was either already hungry or getting there. "Why don't we go grab some food?" Miz finally said.

"That's a great idea," Matt nodded. "I'll go get dressed."

"No," Brittany finally blurted out. She looked around the room, and each man was staring at her curiously. "I mean, Matt you can barely walk on those crutches. How about you guys relax and I just make something here?"

The guys exchanged looks, and Brittany did have a point. Matt wasn't quite used to his crutches yet, and did have hard time getting around. "Actually that sounds like a good idea," he admitted.

"Sounds good to me," Kofi added as Miz nodded.

As Brittany searched the refrigerator and cabinets for something to make, Matt did go back to the bedroom to get dressed. She finally found meat in the refrigerator, and everyone agreed cheeseburgers and fries. As Brittany grabbed the cheese, she noticed Matt had a whole jar of spear pickles.

"Hey Matt."

"Yes babe," he said, hobbling in her direction.

"Do you have a fry daddy?" she asked with a smile upon her face.

He then pointed toward a corner cabinet. "Yeah it's in there. What are you making?"

"For one thing, I'm going to make the fries in there, but I also want to make fried pickles."

Matt scrunched his face. "Fried pickles?"

Brittany nodded as she began to cook. "Yes, it's my own recipe. And don't worry, it's really good!"

"Alright I'm willing to try them," he replied as he kissed the side of her head. "I love you."

"I love you too," she smiled.

After lunch, the pickles were ready and Brittany wasn't really surprised to see the guys scarf them down. "Damn Brittany, you're an awesome cook!" Miz exclaimed. "Just to let you know, you are more than welcome to cook for me anytime!"

Brittany giggled. "Ok, I'll keep that in mind."

"If she's going to be doing any cooking, it will be for me," Matt said as he bit into another pickle. "How do you make these?"

"It's my little secret," she shrugged, a big smile across her face.

About another hour later, Kofi and Miz said good bye, and as soon as Matt shut the door, he noticed Brittany by the window-looking around. It looked as if she was looking up one street and down another.

"Thanks for making lunch today babe," he finally said out loud, sending Brittany back into reality.

"It was nothing magnificent. It was just burgers and fries."

"Yeah, well that's a lot better than what I would have done. So…can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?" Brittany asked, sitting down on the couch.

"When I walked into my bedroom to get you, you had your legs pulled up and looked scared to death. Then, I know you talked here and there, but for the most part, you were quiet for the most of the afternoon. You weren't acting like this until you got that call from your grandma. Seriously, what's the matter? Were you mad that Miz and Kofi came by?"

"No of course I wasn't mad they were here. It's just…when I talked to my grandma, she told me some horrible news."

"What is it? Is everything ok?" Matt asked as he sat next to his girlfriend.

Starting to tear up, Brittany shook her head. She then rested her head on Matt's chest. "My grandma was watching the local afternoon news, and there was a news report about a prisoner being released on parole. That prisoner was Justin Sheppard-my ex."

Matt's eyes widened as Brittany started crying harder. He said nothing as he pulled her into his arms, and hugged her tightly. "Everything's going to be ok," Matt said, trying to sound as comforting as possible. "As long as I'm around, nothing is going to happen. I won't let that jackass anywhere near you, and I won't let you out of my sight."

"I just can't believe it. I can't believe that someone would actually let him out after what he did to me. If I would have known about the parole hearing, I definitely would have went," Brittany said. "You don't think he's going to try anything, do you?" she asked nervously.

Unfortunately, Matt didn't have an answer. All he could do was shrug his shoulders. "I don't know baby. But, like I just said, he's not coming anywhere near you. I won't let him."

Meanwhile, back in the state of Texas, Justin Sheppard took a deep breath as he walked out of the Texas State Penitentiary. He was a free man and loving the fact that he fooled a parole board to think he could live among society…and that he would leave Brittany alone.

Just then, a dark colored car pulled up in front of him, and Justin chuckled as his friend Mark waited. "How does it feel to be a free man?" Mark asked as Justin got into the car.

"It feels good," he replied. "That bitch kept me in there for way too long."

"So, what now?" Mark asked.

"I think…I am going to find my old friend Brittany, and find out what she's been up to," he said, a smile resembling evil spreading across his face.


	19. Chapter 19

**I want to thank Grits0205, blackbear1020, Tiffyxox, Xandman216, southerncharm21, xAracnaex, BourneBetter67, Skillet's Lady Goddess and I'mxAxRockstar for the awesome reviews!**

**A/N: Sorry it's a little short, but I wanted to stop it here so I could take this story where I want it to go. Hope you guys like the new update!**

A couple of days later, Matt and Brittany stepped off an airplane, and after getting their luggage together, they hailed a cab and headed toward Brittany's condo in Stamford. That night she told Matt the news, they had a long talk about what to do next. Ultimately, Brittany decided to pack up some clothes and belongings and head to Texas. That way, she could be close to family, just in case something happened.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Matt asked as the cab driver pulled into the apartment complex parking lot.

"What are you talking about?"

Before he could respond, the cab driver stopped in front of the building. After paying him, they retrieved their luggage and headed inside. As Matt glanced toward his girlfriend, he could tell she was nervous. She kept looking around the main lobby, as if Justin was about to pop out from the shadows, and even as they entered her condo, she headed straight toward her main window to look outside. It seemed as if she kept looking around the condo, thinking he might be there.

"Do you want to go look around, make sure everything is safe?" Matt finally asked.

Brittany turned toward her boyfriend, and with a thankful smile, nodded. They looked around every inch of the one story condo, and as Matt expected, found nothing. "Sorry," she finally said, collapsing on the couch.

"What are you sorry for?" he asked, sitting down next to her.

"I must look like a nut job, huh? I knew there wasn't going to be anyone in here, but I still felt like I had to look," Brittany explained, her eyes falling to her hands.

Just like a few days prior, Matt gently lifted Brittany's chin so they could see eye to eye. "Baby, you aren't a nut job and you don't have anything to be sorry for. What Justin did to you was horrible and in-excusable. If I were you and found out that he got out on parole, I would be scared too."

Brittany nodded as Matt wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and kissed the top of her head. "Hey, do you remember what I promised you? As long as I am around, this guy will not come near you. If he comes close to you, then he will be a dead man."

She smirked. "Thank you. And I'm sure the same could go for my dad."

Matt nodded as he began playing with Brittany's hair. That same question he asked earlier had never been answered, and it was bugging him inside. "Baby, are you sure you want to go back to Texas? Especially if Justin just got out of jail from Texas?"

Brittany sighed. "No I'm not sure, and I know the safest place would be Connecticut, especially since he doesn't know I'm here. But…I want to be close to my family. If I know Justin like I think I do, he might try to get to my grandparents to find me. And I don't want Grams and Papa to have to go through that-they don't need to go through that."

Matt nodded, fully understanding. "Well, what about your job?"

"I already talked to my boss and explained the situation to her. I have a laptop, and she can email me work and things through my email, and I can do the same. Matt, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, babe, what is it?"

"Will you go back to Texas with me? I mean, if you don't want to, you don't have to but-"

"Of course I will go back with you," Matt interrupted. "I wouldn't let you go back by yourself."

"Thank you," Brittany exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around Matt.

Meanwhile, back in Texas, after seeing his parents, Justin headed back to his apartment and was glad to be finally home. After looking around, he grabbed the keys to his truck and started driving around, immediately heading toward Brittany's grandparents house.

He parked far enough away to where they wouldn't recognize his vehicle, yet close enough to watch. For a couple of hours, he watched Brittany's grandpa leave, and then come back a short time later. But for the majority of the time, he watched nothing. He was getting quite aggravated that Brittany hadn't come home, or even saw the slightest hint that she still lived there. Finally giving up, he put his truck into park and drove back to his apartment.

Once back home, Justin made a bee line for his computer. He decided he was going to find Brittany, whether it took him a day or a lifetime. He logged into Myspace first, and instantly searched for her name. When the results came up empty, he slammed his fist on the desk.

"Damn it Brittany!" he growled. "I know you had Myspace at one time!"

Taking a deep breath, he then logged on to Facebook. He was disappointed that he had to create an account first, but if that meant finding Brittany, he would happily do it. Finally being able to do so, he clicked on the Find Friends link, and immediately typed Brittany Finch into the space. A crooked smile spread on his face as a result came up.

There she was, and the profile picture confirmed it was the person he was looking for. Brittany was all smiles in the picture, and recognized the two friends she was with, although he couldn't remember their names. To the side of her profile wall, something caught his attention.

"Current location: Stamford, CT….In a relationship," he exclaimed. "Who in the hell is her boyfriend?" he asked himself angrily.

Justin then went to the Info link, and it didn't say much about her job or where she was. Unbeknown to him, Brittany had certain things blocked from people who weren't her friends online. All he could see was that she lived in Stamford and her hometown of Houston. Justin then decided to glance at her pictures.

There was the usual, several of her friends and some of her family. But there was some that caught his attention. Justin didn't understand why Brittany had some pictures of Shawn Michaels and Evan Bourne, two wrestlers he instantly recognized from the WWE. He just wished there were captions underneath the pictures, so he knew why they were there. Chuckling, he grabbed his cell phone and called his friend Mark.

"Mark, it looks like we are going to make a trip to Stamford."

"Why is that?"

"I parked outside Brittany's grandparents house and came to the conclusion she wasn't living there. So, I found her on Facebook, and she is in Stamford. We leave in the morning."

Mark chuckled. "Alright deal."

Late that night, Matt and Brittany arrived in Houston, and her grandparents were happy to see them both. Shawn had also tagged along to the airport, and both he and Matt kept a close eye on Brittany as they walked through the airport and the airport parking garage.

About a half hour later, Justin's friend Mark was driving down a particular street, heading toward his drug dealer's location. As he happen to drive past Brittany's grandparents house, something struck his attention and turned around in a neighbor's driveway.

"What is that car doing?" Brittany asked curiously.

Shawn shook his head as the car drove past the house again, and Mark was careful enough to make sure his face wasn't seen. David and Jean, Brittany, Shawn and Matt all watched as the car drove away and turned the opposite corner at the stop sign.

"They must have turned down the wrong street," David said as everyone nodded.

As everyone made their way inside with Matt and Brittany's luggage, Brittany stayed behind, still fully concentrating where the car had been. "Babe, are you ok?" Matt asked, wrapping his arm around her waist. "Did you recognize the car or something?"

"I thought so, but it's too dark to decide. I can't help but wonder if that was Justin or one of his loser friends."

Matt kissed the side of her head, instantly seeing the fear in her eyes. "Hey, don't worry, like I said, no one is going to be coming near you. And your grandpa could be right as well, maybe the car just turned down the wrong street."

Brittany nodded. "Yeah, maybe your right," she said, smiling toward Matt as they headed into the house.

As he drove further away, Mark hoped he wasn't recognized as he reached for his cell phone. "Justin, hey it's Mark…cancel your trip to Stamford."

"Why?" Justin asked.

"Because Brittany is here in town. I just drove past her grandparents house, on my way to Logan's, and she was standing in the driveway. She is here in town buddy!"

"That is great to hear," Justin said as he hung up his phone.


	20. Chapter 20

**A big thank you goes out to Skillet's Lady Goddess, xAracnaex, Tiffyxox, blackbear1020, Xandman216, tophersmommy06, I'mxAxRockstar and southerncharm21 for the awesome reviews! I definitely appreciate them!**

The next few days seem to pass by very slowly for Brittany. It seemed as if she went to another room to try and get an ounce of privacy, her grandparents or even Matt followed her not even two minutes later. Her dad and Rebecca also called often, and invited everyone over for dinner on what seemed like a nightly basis. Brittany knew that her family had the best intentions in mind, but she felt a bit smothered. She wanted just an ounce of privacy.

Unbeknown to her, Justin had been sitting in his car, down the street from Brittany's grandparents house for the past few days. Anytime she went outside to get the mail, help her grandma with yard work or even just sit outside, he was watching. Anytime she left, he followed. Luckily, he had yet to find out that Shawn was Brittany's father and that she was dating Matt. Luckily, he hadn't tried to make contact either. Justin just waited. He waited for the perfect moment to initiate his plan.

"Matt, come here," Brittany squealed from inside the house. It was a quiet Sunday afternoon as Brittany's grandparents were gone for the day, and Matt and Brittany were left alone in the house.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he gently closed the patio door.

Brittany then gently, but firmly pushed Matt against the counter top in the kitchen, and began passionately kissing him. He was surprised at first by the force she was using, but instantly began to kiss back. As Brittany wound her arms tight around Matt's neck, his arms also wound around her tiny waist. When the kiss was broken, Matt scrunched his face together.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?" he asked.

"How much do you love me?" Brittany asked sweetly.

Matt was certainly surprised by her question. She had never once questioned his love for her. "Brit, you know you're my entire world. I love you more than life itself. Why, what's up?"

Brittany took a deep breath. "I just…I want to go to the mall."

"Oh, is that it? Why didn't you just tell me? Just let me go change, and we can go," Matt said as he attempted to start walking away.

"Wait," Brittany said, stopping her boyfriend. "I want to go to the mall by myself…with my friends Jill and Amy. Amy just called a little bit ago, and I told her I was back in town. I haven't seen them in forever."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Matt questioned, raising an eyebrow. "I mean, what if Justin-"

"Matt, I can't keep hiding from Justin," Brittany interrupted. "Babe, I feel like I am in seclusion or being hidden away or something. Hell, I don't even know if Justin knows I am back in town, or he could even be keeping his distance and obeying the restraining order. Matt, I just can't put my life on hold just because of one asshole. And not that I don't appreciate it, but you, my grandparents and my dad are smothering me."

"We are?"

Brittany nodded as she hopped on the kitchen counter. "Yes, you are. It seems like if I walk from my bedroom to the living room, I am followed. And the same goes at my dad's house. It feels like someone is always watching over me 24/7. Like I said, it's not that I don't appreciate it, I just need a little space. I need some breathing room."

Matt stayed silent as he ran a hand over his short, brown hair. "I'm sorry baby, I didn't want you to feel like you were being baby-sat or anything. It's just…you are so important to me, and from what you've told me, this Justin guy is a prick. I don't want to see you get hurt again," he said, intertwining his hand into Brittany's.

"Look at it this way, he hasn't tried to contact me, or come by the house," she softly smiled as Matt's eyes met hers. "Maybe, deep down he's truly changed and obeying the restraining order."

"Do you really believe that?"

Brittany shrugged. "I don't know, but all I know is that if I need you, that you and my dad both would come to my rescue. I feel like a hermit, being in here for the last few days. Do you understand where I am coming from?"

Matt softly smiled as he nodded. He then kissed his girlfriend on the forehead. "Yeah, I do understand babe. And I don't want you to feel like your going nuts inside your own home. So, if you want to go out shopping with your friends that's fine. I'll be fine here."

"Are you sure Matt? I mean, if you want I can drop you off at my dad's or something."

"No that's fine. The baseball playoffs should be on some channel, and I want to see the Cardinals win," he smiled. "It's fine I promise."

"Well, I hope the Cardinals win," Brittany said right before kissing Matt. "Thank you, and I love you."

"I love you to Brittany. Just promise me one thing?"

"Anything."

"If you need anything, or if something comes up to please call me."

Smiling, Brittany nodded. "Ok. I promise."

Matt chuckled as he watched Brittany skip up the stairs, headed for their bedroom for the time being. Once he grabbed his crutches, he went into the living room and turned the channel to ESPN. Within a half hour, he heard noise on the stairs again, and Brittany came into view. He could see that she clearly changed into jeans, a long sleeved shirt and boots.

"Are you sure you want to stay here by yourself?" she questioned.

"Yeah, I'll be ok," he nodded. "You go and have fun with your friends."

"I will and thanks," Brittany said as she climbed onto Matt's lap. "I love you."

"I love you," he replied. "Buy me something?"

"Something as in silk or lacy and you can take it off me later?" Brittany giggled with a raised eyebrow.

"Ok we can go with that," he chuckled.

Rolling her eyes, Brittany giggled as she and Matt quickly kissed. "I won't be gone long," she said.

"Alright, have fun," Matt exclaimed as Brittany waved while walking out the door.

Once the front door was securely shut, Brittany breathed a sigh of relief. She was glad to be on her own, even if it was for a few hours. As she looked through her purse looking for the car keys, she didn't notice Justin down the street.

"Finally you are alone!" Justin exclaimed, putting the car into drive.

Brittany pulled into the mall's parking lot within a half hour, and as she entered the main doors, a rush of guilt began to flood her. She did feel bad for not telling Matt the whole truth-yes her friends did call, but they weren't meeting at the mall for an afternoon of shopping. Brittany felt like she had to tell Matt that little fiblet. Otherwise, she wouldn't have been able to get out of the house by herself.

As she made her way from one store to another, Justin made sure to keep his distance, not wanting to ruin his plan. He watched her go into Victoria's Secret, and couldn't help but smile. She always picked out the best little outfits.

After about an hour of following her from a distance, he made his way back toward the parking lot, but didn't head for his car. He instead headed toward Brittany's. It was time to put everything into action.

Just as she finished paying the cashier at Victoria's Secret, Brittany felt accomplished with her shopping trip. She had picked several new outfits as well as a couple of sweatshirts for Matt…and something for him that he could see later on. As she jostled her bags, her cell phone began to ring.

"Ugh," Brittany exclaimed. She set down some of the bags, and stood near a wall in the hallway. "Hello?" she said, not looking at the caller ID.

"Hi Brittany. How are you?"

Brittany's eyes widened. She recognized the voice immediately, and began to look around. "W-What do you want?"

"Can't an old friend call another friend?" Justin asked sarcastically.

"Not when you beat me all the time," Brittany said. "I don't want to talk to you. I'm going to hang up."

"Now that would be a bad idea," he replied. "I was just thinking…I thought about paying your grandparents a visit. And I was hoping that you could join me."

Brittany's eyes widened as she headed toward the front mall entrance. The first thoughts that came into her mind were her grandparents and Matt, who was still kind of helpless being on crutches. "Don't go anywhere near that house Justin, or I will hurt you myself! Stay away!"

"We'll see. I do want to talk though," Justin said as he hung up.

Tears were literally blinding Brittany's sight as she sped walked toward her car, hoping to beat Justin to the house. After putting the bags in the backseat, Brittany reached in her jeans pocket and pulled out her cell phone. She opened the driver side door and as she began to call 911, Justin crept up to her from behind and hit her hard over the head with a baseball bat. Feeling satisfied with himself, Justin quickly loaded the limp body into the backseat, and drove the car away.

A few hours later, David and Jean walked in the house and immediately noticed Matt sound asleep on the couch. "Matt, wake up," Jean said, lightly shaking the superstar's shoulder. "Where is Brittany?"

He glanced up at the clock. It was close to 6, and really figured she would have been back by now. "Brittany's friends called and invited her to go shopping with them now. She's been gone for most of the afternoon."

David and Jean glanced toward one another, but nodded. "Will she be home for dinner?"

"I would like to think so. She said she wouldn't be gone long," he replied, rubbing his tired eyes.

As soon as they left the room, Matt reached for his cell phone and began to dial a familiar number.

_Hey it's Brittany. Sorry I missed your call, but leave me a message! Thanks!_

Matt sighed as he waited for the voicemail prompt. "Hey babe, it's me. I was just calling to see how you were, and your grandma just asked if you would be home for dinner. Call me back. Love you," he said as he hung up the phone. If only he really knew what was going on.

As Justin drove, he heard Brittany's phone begin to ring. As he picked it up, Matt's name flashed on the screen and a picture of Matt and Brittany flashed with the name. Justin's eyes widened, and smirked. At the red light, he turned to glance toward the body in the backseat, and shook his head in disbelief.

"Brit, your dating a wrestler? Your dating Evan Bourne?"


	21. Chapter 21

**I really want to thank Tiffyxox, Kayla Smiley, I'mxAxRockstar, GreyLionDiva, Grits0205, BourneBetter67, Skillet's Lady Goddess, Xandman216, southerncharm21 and blackbear1020 for the awesome reviews!**

**A/N: Wow, over 200 reviews! I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, alerted or favored this story. You guys are truly the best! Hope you enjoy the new update!**

As the time continued ticking slowly during the evening, Brittany's grandparents and Matt were starting to get worried. They all tried to call her cell phone multiple times, but she never picked up. Shawn and Rebecca were also called, and came right to the house.

"It's 8, and I'm really starting to get worried," Matt exclaimed as he walked into the kitchen. "If Brittany intended on being this late, wouldn't she have called?"

Jean nodded. "Yes definitely. She was always good about that. That is what is worrying me."

Shawn then turned toward Matt. "Who did you say she was going shopping with?"

"Her two friends, Amy and Jill."

"Do you have either of their phone numbers?" Shawn asked Jean and David.

Jean pulled her address book out of a drawer, and started flipping through pages. "Yes, I have both of them," she exclaimed. "I think it was even Brittany who put their names in here for me-just in case we ever needed to get a hold of her."

She then reached for the house phone, and began dialing Amy's number. Luckily, she answered within moments. "Hi Amy, this is Jean Finch, Brittany's grandma."

"Hi Jean. How are you?" Amy asked.

"I'm good thank you. Ummm…would Brittany happen to still be with you?"

Even though Jean couldn't see it, Amy scrunched her face. "Brit was never with me today. I mean, I talked to her on the phone this afternoon, and we talked about getting together sometime during her visit, but that was all. Is everything ok?"

Jean sadly sighed, tears springing to her eyes. "Uh, I'm not really sure Amy. Listen, if you hear from Brittany, can you please call me?"

"Absolutely. No problem."

"Thank you," Jean said as she hung up the phone. "Brittany wasn't with Amy today. Matt, are you sure she said she would be with Amy and Jill?"

"I'm positive," Matt said. A sudden realization hit him. "I think I may know why she lied to me about who she was going with."

"Why?" David asked.

"Because she told me she felt smothered with all of us watching her and making sure she was ok. Brittany said she needed some breathing room."

"I bet then she went to the mall by herself," Rebecca said.

"I'll go around town and see if I can't find her," Shawn said, with Rebecca following close behind.

"Damn it!" Matt shouted. "I shouldn't have let her go. This is all my fault!"

"No it isn't Matt," Jean said as she watched the WWE superstar collapse in a kitchen chair. "You had no reason to think anything else. We just need to find out why she didn't tell us the truth, and where she is now."

"I think it's time we call the police," David said as he took away the home phone from his wife.

Meanwhile, in a dark and cold building across town, Brittany was finally gaining consciousness. She instantly grabbed the back of her head in pain, and felt something on the back of her hand. When she looked at it, it felt like a liquid and immediately thought it was blood. She tried to sit up, but her vision was so blurred, and it didn't help that it was dark. Feeling scared, she hid in the corner of the room and began to cry.

"Where in the world am I?" she asked herself, wiping away a few stray tears.

"Crying isn't going to get you anywhere."

Brittany looked up, and could see Justin coming out of the shadows, walking toward her. "Where am I?" she cautiously asked.

"Oh you don't need to know that," he replied as he crouched down to her level. Brittany leaned against the wall as far away from Justin as possible.

"We need to talk," he said firmly. "Why is there a picture of Evan Bourne on your cell phone?"

"H-How do you know that?"

Justin chuckled as he smacked Brittany across the face. "I'm not that dumb bitch! He's tried calling you over and over and his picture keeps re-appearing. Then I decided to look through your text messages, and I get this feeling that your cheating on me with him! Are you fucking around on me?"

"No I am not fucking around on you! I ended things a long time ago, but you didn't get the hint. And I'm not telling you why his picture keeps coming up or why there are a lot of text messages from him."

"Are you fucking him?" Justin asked.

When Brittany stayed silent, Justin stood up and kicked her in the stomach. She immediately began to cry harder, and wrapped her arms around her waist in pain. "Ok, since you won't answer that question, do you like him? Better yet, do you love him?"

Fearing being hurt again, Brittany slowly nodded her head. "Yes I love him. Ok, are you happy? He has treated me a hell of a lot better than you!"

Within moments, Brittany cried out in pain once again as Justin kicked her in the same spot. "We will see about that," he replied, right before kicking her again.

Brittany stayed in the corner for a few minutes, not being able to move. When she cautiously looked up, she tried to figure out where exactly she was, but nothing helped. It was so dark. Just then, Brittany looked up at the wall, and realized there was a small window near the top, and something pick twinkled in the corner of her eye.

"Thank you God," Brittany said happily as she literally crawled toward the object. As Justin walked away, he must have not realized he dropped Brittany's cell phone. As she took a hold of it, she noticed it only had 2 bars. Brittany knew she had to make it quick-who knows how long she actually had.

Cops literally filled the Finch household as they took statements from Brittany's family, and searched the house, hopeful to find any clue as to where Brittany might be.

"Mrs. Finch, are you sure that Brittany just didn't walk away? I mean she is 24," Officer Matthews said.

"How dare you ask me that! Brittany isn't that type of girl. She was happy in her relationship with Matt, and nothing was going on. I am telling you something happened to her!" she exclaimed.

Another officer then walked up. "Mrs. Finch, my name is Officer Rodgers, and we are doing our best to find your grand daughter. Officer Matthews here doesn't know how to ask the right questions," he said, glaring at the younger man.

Jean smiled weakly. "Thank you," she said as they younger man walked away.

"Now I have attached a listening device to your home phone, just in case the kidnapper or Brittany is able to call. If they are on long enough, we can trace the call and find where she is. Is there any cell phones that might need it as well?"

Before Jean could reply, everyone got silent as the home phone began to ring. Once Officer Rodgers turned the machine on, he motioned Jean to answer it.

"H-Hello?"

"Grams?" Brittany whispered.

Jean let out a sigh of relief. "Brittany! Where are you? Are you ok?"

As soon as he heard his girlfriend's name being said, Matt sprinted into the kitchen as best as possible. He saw the fear in Jean's eyes, and knew something was up. Brittany was in trouble.

"Grams, I'm so sorry I lied. I just want to come home!"

"Sweetie the police are here and we are trying to determine where you are," she said as she glanced toward the officer. He motioned for her to keep going. "Are you ok?"

"I-I think so," she stuttered. "My head hurts, and Justin kicked me repeatedly in the ribs."

"Did Justin do this to you?"

"Yes," Brittany replied as she started crying again. "Grams, please tell Matt I'm sorry for lying to him, and I'm sorry to you. Please, I want to go home!"

Before Jean could respond, she could hear her grand daughter start screaming, and covered her mouth as she started crying. Matt then took the phone from the elderly woman.

"Justin I swear to God if you hurt my girlfriend, I will kill you myself," he boomed into the phone.

Justin chuckled as he glanced toward the petrified figure in the corner. "Is this the Evan Bourne? The Evan Bourne who stole my girlfriend?"

"I didn't steal anything from you," he said into the phone. "You two were broken up when Brit and I met."

"Not in my eyes. Listen, you better kiss your little girlfriend good bye, because you are never going to see her again," Justin said. Matt could hear Brittany scream one last time before the line was cut off.

Matt tightly shut his eyes, trying to prevent any tears from falling. Once they opened, he noticed the police running out of the house. "What's going on?" he asked.

"They were able to get a location on Brittany. Unfortunately we can't go with them, and they will call once Brittany is found," David explained.

"I just hope they get her in time," Jean said as she collapsed on the couch. Rebecca then sat down next to the woman, trying to comfort her the best way she could.

Matt then sat on a nearby kitchen chair, his face in his hands. He then felt a comforting hand on his shoulder. "They are going to find her," Shawn said.

"I hope so," Matt replied, pulling his hands away. "I really hope it's not too late!"


	22. Chapter 22

**I want to thank Tiffyxox, BourneBetter67, Skillet's Lady Goddess, blackbear1020, I'mxAxRockstar, Kayla Smiley, Grits0205 and Xandman216 for the awesome reviews! You guys are the best!**

Three police cars literally sped from the Finch house, across town, heading toward the outskirts of Houston. It was shown as Brittany was in an abandon building on the bad side of town. Within moments, the police cars halted to a stop, and each officer got out carefully, signaling the others toward the building in front of them. The October night turned slightly chilly as the Houston officers tip toed toward their intended target. Neither wanted to admit to the other the feelings of butterflies in their stomachs.

One officer carefully opened the front door, snapped his fingers toward his partner and pointed toward the stairs they would have to descend. Two by two, they slowly descended down the stairs, anxiously awaiting what was about to happen. Little did they know, Justin was waiting against the wall around the corner, with one hand pressed tightly to Brittany's mouth and holding a gun close.

"Justin Sheppard," one officer called as they neared the bottom of the stairs.

As the police officers began to look around, Justin suddenly appeared. His hand was still held tightly against Brittany's mouth, and the gun he held was now pressed against her temple. She looked at the men with pleading eyes, and knew she had never been so scared in her life.

"One more move, and I blow her brains out," Justin said coldly.

Little did he know, there was another officer in the middle of the stairs, fully prepared to take a shot. Within moments, shots were fired in that little abandoned building.

Meanwhile, as they waited for word about Brittany, Matt decided to step out on the deck. The brisk breeze hit him suddenly, and as Matt took a seat in a nearby patio chair, he quickly rubbed his arms. It was then he cursed at himself for not bringing a jacket. Matt then folded his hands together, planted his elbows in his thighs and rested his forehead against his hands.

"Are you ok?"

Matt jumped slightly, not expecting anyone to come out after him. When he looked up, he smiled slightly toward Shawn as he sat next to him in another chair. "Any word on Brit yet?"

Shawn slowly shook his head as Matt sighed and leaned back against his chair. "This is all my fault," he said, shaking his head in disgust.

"Why do you think this is your fault?"

"I shouldn't have let her go on her own. I should have offered to drive to the mall or something…I just…I could have done a lot of things different."

"None of this is your fault. No one blames you," the elder superstar stated.

Matt chuckled. "Maybe…but I sure blame myself."

Shawn sighed. "Recalling the last few days, I can see Brittany's point. We did kind of smother her. Honestly, I don't really blame her for lying to us about going to the mall with friends. Plus, when she talked to you, you had no reason to not believe her, Matt."

"Yeah, but I'm the one who last saw her walk out the door. Yes, I agree maybe we did smother her a bit, but what's wrong with keeping her safe?" Matt asked as he stood up from his chair, Shawn also getting up. "Maybe if I had just convinced her to stay, she would be in the house right now instead of somewhere else. She would be with her family!"

As Shawn listened to the young superstar, he could see Matt was really blaming himself. He started tearing up, and soon Shawn pulled him into a hug. "I just want her back!" Matt exclaimed.

"I know, we all do," Shawn agreed as he broke the man hug. "But, we may be getting all upset for nothing. Brittany could be totally fine, and we are beating ourselves up for nothing."

Matt shrugged as he grabbed his crutches. "I really hope so Shawn. But that bastard burned his cigarettes on Brittany and did stuff I couldn't even imagine. I swear if he did anything to her-"

Just then, Brittany's grandpa suddenly opened the patio door. "Shawn, Matt, we just got off the phone with the police department. Brittany's at the hospital."

"What happened?" Matt asked as he followed the older man into the house and toward the car in the garage.

"We don't know," Jean said. "The police dispatch called and said that they found Justin and Brittany in an abandoned building, and that she is at the hospital."

The drive to the hospital was relatively quiet, each hoping and praying for the best. Once there, David and Jean asked Shawn, Rebecca and Matt to sit in the waiting room while they told the people at the hospital who they were and who they were wanting to see.

David and Jean soon joined everyone in the waiting room, and after some time of waiting, it seemed as if everyone was beginning to get restless. "Geez, I figured we would know something by now," David said. "They said get to the hospital, and now we wait? I thought we would know something right away."

"I'm going to call my mom and check on the kids," Rebecca said as she kissed Shawn's cheek and walked away toward the EXIT.

Within 15 minutes, a tall man in a white medical coat came walking into the waiting room. "Are you the family of Brittany Finch?"

"Yes, we are her grandparents and this is her father," David said as everyone stood up and literally sprinted toward the doctor. "I-Is Brittany ok?"

Everyone was on pins and needles as they waited for the doctor's response. "First of all, my name is Dr. Martin, and let me just say that Brittany is one lucky girl," he said as everyone breathed a sigh of relief. "According to the police, as they entered the building they found her in, Justin appeared out of nowhere, and threatened Brittany's life. Justin didn't know there was an officer in the middle of the stairs, and he was able to get off a shot."

"Did this shot hit Justin or Brittany?" Matt asked.

"It hit Justin in the shoulder. He let go of Brittany, and he was apprehended. After that, I don't know what happens, and I'm sure the police will fill you in on the details."

"So…is Brittany ok then?" Shawn asked.

Slightly smiling, Dr. Martin nodded. "Brittany is going to be just fine. Now, she did split the back of her head open, and had to get several stitches. She also has bruised ribs, along with two broken ones. Other than that, it's just a lot of bumps and bruises. As I said earlier, she is a very, very lucky girl. I could obviously be telling you a different story tonight. I do want to keep her overnight, just for observation, but will be discharged tomorrow morning."

"Can we see her?" Jean asked hopeful.

"Actually, she did ask for a Matt. Is he among you?"

"Um, yeah that's me," Matt said as he hobbled in front of the group.

"Brittany asked to see you before everyone," Dr. Martin said as he and Matt left the waiting room.

As he followed the doctor down the hall, Matt all of a sudden felt a little nervous. He didn't know what shape Brittany would be in, or if she in return would be nervous to see him-especially after the hell she just went through. As Dr. Martin stopped in front of the door and motioned for Matt to go on in, all the nervous feelings faded. All that mattered to him was seeing his girlfriend, and making sure this never happened again. All that mattered now was to take care of Brittany, and make sure she felt as safe as possible.


	23. Chapter 23

**I want to thank BourneBetter67, GreyLionDiva, Xandman216, Grits0205, I'mxAxRockstar, aidannatalie, blackbear1020, Kayla Smiley, southerncharm21 and Skillet's Lady Goddess for the great reviews!**

**A/N: Unfortunately, A New Family will soon be coming to an end. A big thank you goes out to everyone who has made it such a success. You guys are awesome!**

As Matt carefully opened the door, a sudden realization hit him. He obviously knew about the hell Brittany had gone through that night and wondered the reason why she wanted to see him first. He feared the hell she went through would cause her to fear him, and not be able to trust him. Maybe she wanted to see him because she wanted to break things off for good. As he hobbled along with his crutches closer toward Brittany, he noticed she was sitting on an examination table, and was staring at the ground as a nurse wrapped her bruised and broken ribs. Brittany then looked up to see who was coming toward her, and softly smiled toward Matt. Those fearful feelings that were just inside him all went away at that moment. The nurse turned around, and also realized that they had company.

"Alright Brittany, you are all set," she said as Brittany carefully put her shirt back on. "I'll be back in just a few minutes to take you to your room."

Brittany nodded. "Ok, thank you."

Matt and Brittany stayed silent until they heard the door close. They were within inches of each other, and after Brittany carefully got off the table, Matt pulled her into his arms. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, fully intending on never letting go.

"Baby," Brittany whispered after a few moments of silence. "I-I can't breath!"

He quickly released her, but still held her close. "Sorry. It's just…you have no idea how good it feels to hold you in my arms. Tonight's been pure hell!"

Brittany smiled as Matt wiped away a stray tear. "Yeah, about tonight. I'm really sorry I lied to you. I mean, if I would have known-"

"You don't have to apologize for anything," Matt interrupted, shaking his head. "I know you felt as if you were being smothered and under surveillance 24/7. And I know that if you could have seen the future, you wouldn't gone after what you went through tonight. It's just…babe your so important to me and I love you so much. I didn't want that bastard to get anywhere close to you. So, if anyone is to blame here, it's me."

"Why do you blame yourself?" Brittany asked, scooting herself back up on the examination table. Matt then slipped in between her legs, holding on the table for support.

"After you left the house this afternoon, I have to admit, I was still worried about you. I wondered if Justin would find you, and take all three of you, or bug you or something. Hell, I thought about taking someone's car and following you, but you know how I can't drive," he said with a smile. "I could see how scared you were of me when we first started dating, and how scared you look now. I lost you once, and as stupid and crazy as this may sound, I don't want to lose you again."

"It doesn't sound stupid or crazy," Brittany replied as she leaned down and kissed Matt. When the embrace was broken a few moments later, he couldn't help but smile. He truly knew that Brittany wasn't going anywhere.

"I love you Brit," Matt softly said.

"I love you too," she replied as they quickly kissed again. "And just for the record, your not going to lose me again. I may be a little scared right now, but that's only because I don't know where Justin is at the moment. But, I know it's you who can protect me, and it's you who I want to be with. Like I've said before, I changed in that time we were split up. I'm no longer afraid to be with you."

"Good," Matt smiled as he pulled Brittany closer and passionately kissed her. "By the way, you don't need to worry about Justin. All I know is that he was shot in the shoulder, and although I'm sure he's somewhere in this hospital, I have no doubt he is being guarded."

Brittany giggled. "He will be going back to jail though right?"

"I'm sure, but I don't know. A police officer hasn't come talk to any of us yet."

Just then, there was a knock on the door, and Brittany's nurse re-appeared. "Brittany, your room is ready."

"Alright," she replied as Matt carefully helped her down. "Matt, would you please do me a favor?"

"Sure, just name it."

"Will you go get everyone? I'm sure they are all dying to come to the room."

Matt chuckled as he nodded. "Sure baby, I can do that," he said as he turned to the nurse. "What is Brittany's room number?"

"She'll be in room 420," the nurse replied.

Matt soon left Brittany with the nurse and headed down the hall to the waiting room. When he re-appeared in the doorway, everyone anxiously stood up. "How is Brittany?" Jean asked.

"Is everything ok? I didn't really think you would take so long," David added.

"Sorry I took so long back there. Both Brittany and I needed to say some things to each other, and plus I just needed to see her."

"But, you guys are ok right?" Rebecca asked.

Matt nodded. "Yeah, we're good. She's being moved to her room now, so we can go see her."

Everyone then followed Matt down the hall to the elevators and up to the fourth floor. Once the elevators opened, Jean literally sprinted down the hall, toward Brittany's room. As the rest of the family filed into her room, Matt purposely stayed behind. As he leaned against the wall, he breathed a sigh of relief. All the drama and hell for the evening was over, and after Brittany would be released tomorrow morning, they could move on with the rest of their lives.

"So, have you guys heard what happened to Justin?" Brittany cautiously asked, not realizing Matt wasn't in the room.

Jean and David both nodded. "A police officer came to talk to us while you were with Matt. He was shot in the shoulder to get him down, and he's on a completely different patient floor than you, but after his surgery, he will be escorted back to jail."

"For the next 25 to 30 years," David added.

Brittany silently breathed a sigh of relief. "That's great to hear, he deserves it!" she replied, looking around the room. "Where did Matt go?"

"I'm sure he's around here some where," Shawn said. "I'll go find him."

As soon as Shawn walked out the door, he was surprised to see Matt standing by the door. "Matt?"

He looked up from where he rested his forehead on his crutches and said nothing as he wiped away a few stray tears. "Sorry, I just needed a minute."

"You ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine," Matt replied. "I'm just glad this is all over. I am so happy to see Brittany safe and relatively un-harmed. And I'm glad we won't be dealing with Justin anymore."

"I am too Matt," Shawn agreed.

A smirk then came across Matt's face. "Actually, Shawn we're out here by ourselves for a second. Do you mind if we talk?"

About fifteen minutes later, both Shawn and Matt walked into Brittany's room. Both were smiling like fools. "Where were you guys?" Brittany asked with a raised eyebrow.

Matt shrugged as he sat on the edge of the bed. "We were just talking."

About ten minutes later, a nurse walked into the room and basically told everyone to leave so Brittany could get some rest. "Can't I have one person stay with me?" she asked.

"Sure, just one person," the nurse smiled.

"Matt, why don't you stay with Brittany tonight," Jean suggested before Brittany could say anything. "We will all go home and come get you guys in the morning."

"I would be happy to stay," he said as he and Brittany exchanged smiles.

Everyone soon said their good-byes, and Brittany carefully scooted over on the bed. "Babe, you don't have to sleep in the hard chair tonight," she said, patting the spot next to her.

Matt smirked as he got up and gently got on the bed so he wouldn't hurt Brittany. "I love you," he whispered before gently kissing his girlfriend. "You have no idea how much you mean to me!"

Brittany smiled back toward Matt. She had never truly felt loved like this before, and didn't want it to end. "I love you too Matt!"

The next morning, David and Jean picked them up from the hospital, and as they were on the way home, Matt started thinking about how he would put his idea into action. Brittany glanced at Matt, and could see the foolish smile upon his face.

"Matt?"

Snapping back into reality, he then turned toward his girlfriend. "Yes baby?"

"You looked like your smiling for nothing. Everything ok?" Brittany giggled.

Matt nodded as he kissed the side of her head. "Yep. Everything is definitely fine!"


	24. Chapter 24

**A big thank you goes out to BourneBetter67, Grits0205, GreyLionDiva, JenniferRayne, I'mxAxRockstar, aidannatalie, Tiffyxox, blackbear1020, Xandman216, southerncharm21 and Skillet's Lady Goddess for the great reviews!**

**2 Months Later-December 2008**

"And how are you feeling since the attack?"

Brittany smiled softly toward her therapist. Even after three months, she was still grateful for all the help she had provided. "I am feeling so much better. I'm grateful that Justin is back in prison, and I don't feel like I have to be afraid of him anymore. I finally…feel like I can go on with my life like normal, and I don't have to look behind my shoulder every time I go outside the house. I can finally move on from that period in my life, and truly feel happy again."

"That is wonderful to hear," Dr. Coleman said enthusiastically. "Some victims are never able to say those words-I am no longer afraid of my attacker. And I can truly move on and be happy. Brittany, you have come so far in such a short time period. I am very proud of you."

"Thank you. If it hadn't been for Matt's suggestion in seeing a therapist and us breaking up…I don't know if I ever would have made that first appointment."

"And how are things going with Matt?"

"Things are going great…more like perfect," Brittany replied. "After I was released from the hospital, he did basically everything he could to take care of me and make sure I had everything I needed."

"He sounds like a great guy," Dr. Coleman said.

Brittany nodded. "He's a really great guy. Matt is amazing, sweet and is always worried about how I am doing. He is still on recovery from dislocating his ankle, and his number one priority is to make sure I am comfortable. I have never been in this type of relationship," Brittany smirked. "Sometimes I have to pinch myself that everything is real."

"That is wonderful, and you deserve it all. Do you see a future with Matt?"

Pursing her lips, Brittany nodded. "Yeah I do. We've only been together a short period of time, but I can't see myself with anyone else, nor do I want to be with anyone else."

After her therapy session ended, Brittany got into her car and headed toward home. Since her attack, Brittany had been working from home, and basically moved back in with her grandparents. At a red light, the thoughts of work and living arrangements began to replay in her mind like they did the previous several days. When the light turned green, Brittany began to drive forward but a certain location came into her mind. A spot she hadn't visited in several years. Within moments, Brittany turned into the cemetery.

After parking the car, Brittany walked up the path to the last head stone in that particular row. She knelt down to the grave's level, running her fingers over the lettering and the rose next to them.

_Katherine Marie Finch_

_1966-1985_

"Hey mom," she whispered. "Sorry it's been so long since I've visited. I think the last time I was here I was crying because I didn't know what to do about Justin. I'm sure you know what's been going on, but mom, I can honestly say that I feel truly happy. He's back in jail, and Matt is truly amazing. I think you would have really liked him. Um…I also found dad. I-I don't know if you ever wanted me to find him or not, but after I came across my birth certificate and knew his name…I had to find him. Dad and I get along really great, and have basically been like that since day one. His wife, Rebecca is really sweet but definitely doesn't take the place of you. I miss you mom, and there isn't a day that goes by that I don't think about you."

After sitting in a few moments of silence, Brittany stood up off the ground, lightly pressed her lips to her fingertips and touched the marble grave stone with her finger tips. She recited a short prayer and then began to walk away, but before long turned right back around.

"I promise I'll be back a lot sooner," she said.

Brittany arrived home a few minutes later, and when she walked in the door, there was no one in sight. She scrunched her eyebrows. "Anyone home?" she called.

"I'm upstairs baby," Matt said.

"Hey," she said as she walked into the bedroom to see Matt putting away folded laundry. He looked up and smiled back toward his girlfriend.

"Hey babe. I thought you would have been home sooner."

"Well, after my therapy appointment, I decided to stop by the cemetery and see my mom. It's something I haven't done in like a good few years. Where is everyone?"

"I think your grandpa went to go play cards, and your grandma left a note saying she went to the grocery store," Matt replied, shutting the dresser drawer. As he walked closer to the bed, it still amazed Brittany how well he could walk with the walking boot, and didn't have to use the crutches anymore. He then collapsed on the bed next to Brittany, and pulled her close.

"So, how was your appointment?" he asked, running his fingers through her hair.

"It was good. It felt so nice to say that I wasn't scared of Justin anymore and I can start living life like I should be."

"That's really good to hear," Matt said, kissing the top of his girlfriend's head. "You deserve all of this."

Brittany smirked. "Thank you," she replied as she looked up toward Matt and quickly kissed him.

"Brit…can I ask you something?" Matt asked after a few moments of silence.

"Sure, you can ask me anything," she replied, sitting up slightly.

"Where do you see life taking you in like five years? Like, where do you see yourself in five years?"

Brittany pursed her lips for a moment. "I see myself…being happy. I want to be happy in my career and in my relationship. It's really that simple."

Matt nodded. "So…do you see yourself…with me?"

A smile spread across Matt's face as Brittany began to nod her head. "Yeah, I do. I am happy now, and I don't plan on changing that anytime soon."

"Good," he replied, silently breathing a sigh of relief.

"What about you?" Brittany asked. "Am I in your future?"

Matt then grabbed Brittany's hand. "Baby, I don't want to think about my future without you in it," he replied as he leaned forward and gently kissed her. As their kissing became more passionate, Brittany flattened herself on the bed and Matt climbed on top of her.

"Baby, let's move in together," Matt said in between kisses.

Brittany pulled away, a slight smile upon her face. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," Matt nodded. "You can move down to Tampa, or we could get an apartment or house somewhere else. I really don't care just as long as I come home to you every night, and wake up with you every morning."

"Well…in my opinion, your apartment is huge and big enough for the two of us. Plus, I can arrange to work from home, or just find a similar job down in Tampa. I don't have much stuff to move, and plus I love your ocean view!"

"Are you sure you want to move further away from your family?" Matt asked as he cupped Brittany's face. "I know you are close with everyone."

"I know, but we can always visit them, or they can visit us. Plus there is always the phone and chatting online. I'm definitely sure Matt. I'll tell you what-Christmas is only a week away. After Christmas, we can get my stuff packed up and get it moved by the first of the year."

"Yeah, I like that idea," Matt agreed as he bent down and passionately kissed Brittany.

She immediately wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, and as he began a gentle assault on her neck, their breathing started to get more heavy. Matt's hands were roaming all over Brittany's body and just as he un-hooked her bra, they both heard the kitchen door open.

"Matt, Brittany, we're home," Jean called.

They both groaned in disappointment. "Let's go tell them our good news," Brittany suggested.

"Alright," Matt said as he stood up and then helped Brittany up to her feet. "Later?" he asked.

Brittany nodded. "Most definitely later," she said.

As Matt and Brittany descended down the stairs and into the kitchen, they both noticed her grandparents putting groceries away. "Hi guys," Jean said cheerfully. "What's going on?"

"Grams, Papa, we have something to tell you," Brittany said as they walked further into the kitchen.

Both David and Jean stopped what they were doing, waiting for either Matt or Brittany to continue. "Grams, Matt and I are moving in together. After the first of the year, I'll be moving down to Florida!"

"That is wonderful," Jean said as she hugged her grand daughter. "But we will definitely miss you around here. When was this decided?"

"Just a few minutes ago actually," Matt replied.

"Well I am just glad that you are going to be home for Christmas," Jean replied.

As Jean and Brittany continued talking, Matt noticed the confused look on David's face. As he walked closer, Matt couldn't help but feel just a little nervous. "You didn't chicken out did you?" he asked sarcastically. "I thought you were going to-"

"I'm doing that at Christmas," Matt interrupted, making sure Brittany didn't hear anymore. "I wanted to ask her to move in with me first, and after our little talk upstairs, I think Brit is going to love her Christmas gift," he said with a confident smile.


	25. Chapter 25

**I really want to thank Tiffyxox, Xandman216, GreyLionDiva, Skillet's Lady Goddess, aidannatalie, Grits0205, blackbear1020, I'mxAxRockstar, southerncharm21 and Kayla Smiley for the reviews!**

**A/N: Ok, I am sad to say this is the last chapter of A New Family. So, I have been asked if there will be a sequel to the story and the answer is yes! I am planning a 3 part one shot within the next couple of days, or even sooner! Thanks again to everyone who has made this story is such a success. You guys are truly the best!**

After lunch the next morning, Matt was able to sneak away from the house to finally buy Brittany's Christmas present. Shawn and David both offered to help him on his search, but ultimately decided to go on his own. That way, he could take his time in looking and would know if the gift was the right one or not.

"Hello. Can I help you with anything?" the sales associate asked as Matt walked into the store.

"Not at the moment," Matt replied politely.

"Ok. Just let me know if you do," she said as she walked away.

Matt took his time as he scanned each jewelry case. He wanted something chic and sophisticated, but yet simple for Brittany. If something like that did exist, he was determined to find it. Not seeing anything he was impressed with, Matt was just about to leave the store when he noticed it. There was a jewelry display in the window, and the piece that caught his eye was sitting smack dab in the middle.

"Ma'am," Matt called to a nearby associate, "What can you tell me about that piece of jewelry in the middle of that display?"

"It's a 2 carat princess cut pink diamond on a white gold setting with tiny diamonds embedded in the band, and the pink diamond is also flawless. Those are also little diamonds around the pink diamond as well. All of the diamonds in the ring are flawless, and it's total weight is 2.25 carats. It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yes, it's gorgeous," he agreed. "May I see it?"

The worker nodded, and Matt only had to inspect it for a moment before nodding. "Yep, I'll definitely take it."

"Wonderful. Is this for Christmas? Would you like it wrapped?"

"Yes it is for Christmas, and if you can wrap it, that would be great!"

After paying for the ring, Matt waited as the associate cleaned up and got the ring wrapped up. As he was looking at another case, he could feel his phone begin to vibrate in his pocket. He was hesitant to answer when he read Brittany's name on the caller ID. "Hey baby," he exclaimed.

"Hi! How is shopping going? Any luck?" she asked with a curious smile upon her face.

"Actually I will be home soon because I did have some luck shopping, and before you ask Miss Curious George, no you can't know what I got you," he chuckled.

"Aw, damn!" Brittany giggled, pretending to be hurt. "That's fine. I was just curious to see when you would be home, but I will talk to you more when you get home tonight."

"Ok sounds good. I love you Brit."

"I love you too. Bye!"

"Bye," Matt said as the store employee came back toward him with the black and gold wrapped box.

"You are all set, Mr. Korklan. Congratulations and good luck," she smiled.

"Thank you very much," he said and then headed toward the exit. Buying the gift was the easy part. Now coming up with a unique idea and asking for Brittany's hand in marriage was the task at hand.

A couple of days past and after some long thinking, Matt finally came up with a plan. It was now Christmas Eve, and as Matt began to button up his dress shirt, a sudden rush of nervousness came over him. Tonight was the night, and he just hoped and prayed that she would say yes. After Matt tucked in his shirt and fastened his watch, Brittany walked into their bedroom.

"Are you about ready?"

Matt turned around, and literally had to catch his breath. There Brittany stood in front of him in a slinky black dress. Her grandmother helped her curl her blonde locks, and Matt smiled to himself as he watched her place some of those curls in just the right spot. Brittany happen to catch his glance and giggled.

"What are you staring at? Do I have something on my face?"

He shook his head as he walked closer to his hopeful soon to be fiancé, and wrapped his arms around her waist. "No. You look beautiful."

"Thank you," Brittany smiled as they softly kissed. "Are you sure I don't get a hint on where we are going for dinner?"

"Nope sorry. Everything tonight is a surprise," as he glanced at his watch. "We should probably get going."

Once they walked outside, Brittany was stunned to see a stretch limo sitting in the driveway, waiting for them. "Wow! This is for us?"

Matt nodded, kissing the hand he was holding. "Yep. Come on."

After getting into the limo and fastening their seat belts, Matt poured them each a glass of champagne as the limo driver started driving. "So, is there a special meaning behind tonight?" Brittany asked.

"Nope," Matt replied. "It's Christmas Eve night, and I know we haven't had a lot of alone time together while getting ready for the holidays, so I thought tonight would be a good night."

Nodding, Brittany ultimately accepted his answer and still didn't know where they were going as the driver drove closer to the lake docks. From a few feet away, she could see a boat docked, and decorated with white Christmas lights.

"Oh Matt look at that small boat. Isn't it beautiful?" she asked as Matt lightly wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"It is beautiful, and that boat is actually ours. That is where we are having dinner," he smiled brightly.

Brittany's mouth literally gaped open as the driver came to a stop, and quickly came around to help Brittany out. "Are you surprised?" Matt asked, offering his arm.

"Yes, I am definitely surprised," she exclaimed, instantly linking her arm into Matt's.

"Good evening Mr. Korklan, Miss Finch, I am your captain for the evening," the older gentleman said. "The chef said dinner will be ready in a few minutes. If you like, the top deck has a great view of the lake. I can come get you when dinner is served."

Matt nodded. "Ok, sounds great. Thank you."

He then took Brittany's hand and led her up the small staircase. "Wow," she exclaimed.

The top deck was decorated simply in white Christmas lights, and music faintly playing in the back ground. "This is beautiful," Brittany exclaimed as she walked toward the edge of the deck. "And the captain was right, the view is amazing."

"My view is more amazing," Matt said as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, and lightly kissed her neck. "So, do you like your gift so far?"

"I love it! Everything is beautiful," she said, turning around. "Did you say so far? There's more?"

Chuckling, Matt nodded. "Yeah there's a lot more."

"Babe, you didn't have to do all of this for me," Brittany said as she grabbed Matt's hands.

He gave them a gentle squeeze. "You deserve all of this, and everything your getting tonight. I want tonight to be a night you will never forget."

Just then, both Matt and Brittany heard noise on the metal staircase. "Dinner is served," the captain said.

The couple linked hands and followed the captain into the big cabin, with a big dining room table in the middle of the floor. There were also Christmas trees beautifully decorated in two corners of the room. Just as Matt pulled out Brittany's chair, the chef appeared through a door and set two plates in front of them.

"Enjoy, and please don't hesitate to ask if you need anything," he said as he pulled off the two plate covers.

Brittany took one look at her plate and grew more hungry. It's contents included all of her favorites-Filet Mingon, twice baked potatoes and steamed vegetables. "Oh my God, everything looks delicious," the young WWE employee exclaimed.

"It tastes delicious too," Matt smiled as he took a bite of his steak.

"You know, I still feel bad that you aren't going to see your family for Christmas," Brittany said as they continued eating.

Matt shrugged. "You don't have to feel bad. When I called them, they of course were disappointed but I think they understood. I plan on calling them tomorrow."

Brittany nodded, immediately accepting his answer. Matt silently breathed a sigh of relief, hoping not to give away his secret. Just then, the chef came back into the room with two plates of cheese cake. They continued enjoying each other's company as they finished dessert.

"Do you want to go back up on the top deck?" Matt suggested once the dinner plates were cleared.

"Yeah," she replied.

After thanking the chef for the wonderful dinner, Matt took Brittany's hand and led her back up to the top deck. The Christmas lights on the rails were still twinkling, and the soft music in the background was still playing. "Dance with me?" he asked.

She silently nodded as she allowed Matt to lead her in the middle of the floor, and instantly wrapped her arms around his muscular neck. Matt looped his arms around Brittany's waist and pulled her close as they swayed back and forth.

"Matt, this night has been un-believable!" Brittany said after a few moments of silence. "I don't know how to thank you for tonight."

"Like I said earlier, you deserve everything," he said just above a whisper.

Matt then slightly broke their embrace, cupped Brittany's face in his hand and leaned down to softly kiss her. When she broke the kiss only minutes later, Brittany's face turned into a slight frown.

"Matt, are those tears in your eyes?"

He laughed nervously, knowing it was time. "Yeah I guess they are. But, don't worry I'm not mad or upset about anything. I'm just really lucky to have you in my life, and I don't ever want to lose you."

"You won't lose me," Brittany smiled. "I'm here for the long haul."

"Good because I wouldn't have it any other way," Matt chuckled. He then took a step back, took a deep breath and got down on one knee. Brittany's eyes widened as she watched her boyfriend's actions, and covered her mouth in shock with her right hand.

"Brit…I love you. You are so important to me, and my entire world. I can't think of a better Christmas present than you agreeing to spend the rest of your life with me. Baby, will you marry me?"

Brittany was completely dumbfounded. This was the man who helped her overcome her fears of Justin. This was the man who gave her the idea of going to counseling and talking to someone about those fears. This was the man who was there for her after Justin's attack, the man who is on her side no matter what, and loved her unconditionally. Brittany's answer was easy.

"Yes," she finally stuttered out. "YES!"

A big grin spread across Matt's face as he stood and passionately kissed his brand new fiancé, and spun her around. Once he put her back down, Matt placed the ring on Brittany's finger. When she was able to take a look at the ring on her finger, she gasped out loud.

"Oh my gosh, Matt it's beautiful!"

"I knew you would love it," he said as he crashed his lips on to hers again.

Matt and Brittany spent the next several minutes kissing and whispering I love you to each other before he was able to mutter he had more surprises. Even in the limo ride home Matt and Brittany couldn't keep their hands off each other. It took them about five minutes after the limo had stopped that the newly engaged couple realized they were back home.

He led her up the sidewalk, and as they stopped in front of the door, Matt pulled Brittany close once again. "Baby, I love you so much."

"I love you too Matt," she said as she cupped his face.

Just as Brittany was about to kiss him, the front door opened, surprised them both. Brittany hugged her grandma, and as she and Matt walked in the house, she was equally surprised to see Shawn, Rebecca and the kids. Brittany curiously glanced at Matt, who just winked at her. While saying hello to everyone, she looked into the kitchen and noticed Matt's parents, Michael and Terri as well as his brother Chad. Brittany was truly surprised to see everyone in the same house.

"Well…" Terri finally stated as soon as everyone said their hello's.

Matt and Brittany just giggled toward one another. "I said yes," she announced flashing her ring. "We are engaged!"

Everyone in the room was instantly happy and excited, and Brittany couldn't help but smile and giggle as hugs were passed around. She looked toward one end of the room, and noticed Shawn and David talking. If it hadn't been for her Psychology class, she may not have gotten the push to look for her birth certificate…and ultimately wouldn't have discovered the new family she had close by. Now, Brittany couldn't imagine life without them. She also loved Matt's family just as much and was happy to be joining their family.

It was late in the night when Matt took Brittany to her one final surprise-a honeymoon suite at the local Hilton hotel. "Boy, you went to a lot of trouble for tonight," Brittany stated as soon as they walked into the room.

Matt smirked as he placed the Do Not Disturb sign on the door. "Well, I knew we would be celebrating, and it probably wouldn't have been a good idea if your grandparents were in the same house as us."

Brittany giggled as Matt picked her up and placed her on the bed. "Yeah, I'll have to agree to that. But, what if I would have said no? What would you have done then?"

He shrugged as he began to leave a trail of kisses down Brittany's neck. "Then I probably would have come here by myself and cried," he smiled. "I love you baby."

"I love you too Matt. And thank you for making this the best Christmas ever," Brittany whispered. He nodded in agreement as he leaned down and passionately kissed his soon to be wife, fully intending on showing Brittany just how much she truly meant to him.


End file.
